A Legend Reborn
by diarcywalker
Summary: betrayed by those he once considered comrades instead their plan backfired while cabba uncover a long forgotten family lineage. his instinct is guided by madara to escape his death. after he was saved, he than finds out that madara is one of his ancestors who wields the rinnegen and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. lots of x overs, massive harems. fem counterparts. cabbaxharem
1. Chapter 1

betrayed by those he once considered comrades. cabba uncovers a long forgotten secret lineage of his family and why they were hunted. He is then guided by madara using his instincts to meet him. he then finds out that madara is one of his ancestors who wields the rinnegen and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. later he is trained by madara and zamaku(goku and good zamasu fused) in the five-year frame and has travel far and wide through the multiverse and learns that he's a new breed originally from universe 7. how will he react once he crosses paths with universe six again? Will he forgive them? Or will he repeat what his ancestors started before him?

(warning) massive harems per character. some are oc's while others may have 2 to three in their harems while the rest have more. suggestive themes, gore, violence, drinks, bondage, slave and brainwashed. And some fem counterparts

massive crossovers

I do not own dbz, dbgt, super, square enix, sekirei, starfox, streetfighter, naruto, marvel, dc, Bandai, gundam, dreamworks, thundercats, sikerei, pokemon or digimon. these titles belong to the respective creators of them. I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NEITHER EXCEPT MY OWN OC'S. ANY THING ELSE BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE CREATOR'S OF THE TITLES IN THE LIST.

Legend reborn

Void, all I see is an empty void. My body feels numb; my eyes are burning with excruciating pain. Since when did I have this power? Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was to help everyone better themselves!

Letting his anger get to him he was suddenly overcome with rigorous pain jolting through his body. AARGH! (you may want to calm yourself) ….

Huh, what?! (You heard me). Well I can't help it if I'm in pain and to make things worse my body is so broken up I can't move. He said gritting his teeth through the pain. The voice before made no reply after cabba's outburst.

It was at least 5 minutes before the voice spoke again. Why did they try to kill you? he asked calmly.

Cabba eyes widened but still couldn't see much due to the strainful pain. So does that mean you were the one who rescued me? But why? The voice chuckles at his future student. Well its simple really, I didn't bring you here, you did. I only guided you that's all. As for the second reason; the atmosphere went cold from his killing intent. Cabba was barely able to breathe due to the killer intent. It's worse than champ's!

the reason saying "he who breaks the law are trash, but he who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" he finished in a cold monotone voice. Getting no reply, he looked at cabba and notices him barely staying conscious. he sighs, diminishing his killer intent so cabba can breathe.

Finally, able to calm himself, he looks up before being told. Now tell me what reason they had for nearly killing you. As much as he wanted to remark back, but his instinct tells him otherwise if you want to live, avoid at all cost. "Sigh" I don't know what I did to be in this predicament. How? Why? I don't know, he said sitting up leaning on a rock that wasn't there before. Take your time we've got all day, the voice said. But first, let me heal you, your eyes should be able function with less pain by now. Before cabba could respond he felt a warm sensation on his face. Once it stopped he felt the pain disappear. Upon opening his eyes, he notices a man around at least a year or two older then him. He has long spikey hair with some bangs covering his left eye. He stands about 5'8 while wearing a red shinobi armor with black gloves, pants and sandals. Another thing he notices were his eyes, they're red with one tamoe in it. Having enough observing, who are you?

Hn, brats these days, shouldn't you tell me your name first?

Humph fine, its cabba with no last name. so, what's yours? The man folded his arms, "Madara uchiha "now what happened? He asked half demanded.

Alright I'll tell you it started like this.

(flashback)

Hello everyone! And for those who don't know me I'm vados of univers 6 and attendant to lord champa. As to why I've called you here, just know that you're universe 6 finest warriors to compete against universe 7.

Here we will be training for the next five months. Now, in a moment we will test your strengths and weakness, she finished as she looked from botimo to cabba. Any questions? Cabba raised his hand. Yes, cabba?

What is the whole point of this competition if champa and universe 7 lord could just fight it out?

Interesting point, vados commented. However, it would be easier, but this way it will be determend as a whole. That way we could not only prove that our lord is strong, but by proving his subornments cooperation are superior as well. That way there is no doubt who is superior, and not mention more interesting.

…I see. Thankyou. That's all I want for now. Vados nodded, any more questions? No one said anything. Good! We will break in to groups accordingly, we will also work on our strengths and weakness, as well our team cooperating skills as a team.

Hit, since youre the most experienced, you'll be the team leader and trainer as to see where they improve. Are you ok with that? Hit reply with a nod.

"Excellent!" then let's begin everyone! Hai! Alright, hit their all yours. I will be observing from the sidelines with champa, you may commence.

He turned to his teammate, we're going to break into groups "you may pair with anyone" understand? Hai!

First up was maggeta and botamo, second is frost and dr. ruta, then the nemekians and last but not least we have caulifa and kale. All that is left is cabba alone by himself. Noticing this he quickly files it for later, before barking commends, I want you all to begin your training with strategy while the other will be how to improve your form. You may proceed.

Noticing cabba slipping away, he quickly cut off cabba's path and confronts him. He was about to ask why he didn't try to partner up until he saw the look in youth eyes. The look of sorrow, rage, loneliness, betrayal and he dare say it darkness. He can also sense a pure source of power hidden within the youth as well.

Snapping out his momentary shock, he quickly straightens up even though no one seen him except vados. At the same time cabba masked his expressions as well. Hit seeing it, pretending he didn't notice, he proceeds with his questions. Hit wasn't the only one to notice cabba's fake attitude, vados observe cabba from the start of the test. What she's seeing is not good at all and she didn't like it either.

Cabba why hadn't you paired up? Aren't you going to try? Asked hit. Well one thing is for sure that everyone is paired and are not willing to let me join them. He then looked hit in the eye. I'm sure you've already notice how everyone treats me, "especially kale and Califia" he said lowly. I see, hit stated to himself noticing the hurtful look on the youth's face. Any way I doubt they want me to slow them down, wouldn't they? Besides, it's not mandatory is it? Vados answered for hit, "of course not" however you could train with hit or you can train by yourself. Hit catching on what vados was suggesting, before he could respond, cabba stated, I'm good, I could train by myself, finished a little too quickly.

Vados narrowed her eyes to cabba's response. You do know this is a team exercise right? Yes, vados sama, I'm aware of it and the consequence that follows, he stated meeting vados eyes. Vados didn't like cabba's attitude at all. Hit also took notice with his calculative stare at this new development. They stared at each other for moment, vados cold stare against cabba's defy, challenging stare, which surprised hit and unaware of champa watched with glee.

After a moment of intense staring contest, vados conceded. "sigh" fine you could train by yourself, but beware of the sparring session that will consist of two on two. Because you're by yourself you will have to face both fighters. Do you understand? I understand, now I can test my limit, He mumbled to himself, which did get notice by vados who decided not to say anything. "very well", her face than turned serious. I'll be observing you cabba.

Huh?! What do you mean? You've been acting strange lately, I don't know what happen between you and the other two saiyans, but you need to be careful or you'll end up becoming something else. Before she could finish cabba cut her off. I'll be fine , he stated with a care free tone.

I'm serious cabba! This time she had his undivided attention with curiosity. You should be more cautious of your choice. Are you sure you want to do this? She asked hoping he wouldn't be so foolishly blinded by his thirst for battle. But, she should know better, her words went on Delph ears.

Cabba eyes for a moment turned teal, I'm sorry but I can't do what you're asking. For a moment, vados felt her world crash, but then held herself together. I'm going to fight them one way or another, besides true saiyans never back down from a challenge, even if they are stronger, after all its in my genetic structure. If I run, I die if I fight well I have better chance even if it kills me. Vados just sighed while collecting herself, "just be cautious".

I'll be cautious ok, he finished annoyingly which didn't go unnoticed by hit and everyone else. Now hit now something wasn't right. Cabba never talk with that tone with vados! Never!

Like a switch turned on, vados body posture straighten up and her face mirrored cabba's expression. No one said a word, before deciding enough is enough, sensing the raging anger bubbling below the surface. They went their separate ways.

Vados flew towards champa side thing about that look in cabbas eye. What she seen was not pretty. The look of a battle thirsty warrior. A warrior who purpose is only to challenge, fight and kill anyone in existence. She sat on the side of champa as he said nothing." I hope you don't lose yourself to your crave for battle cabba" she thought to herself sympathetically.

Hit grabbed cabba's shoulder, further annoying him. Yes? Is there anything you need Mr. Hit? Hit ignored cabbas' sarcasm and responded, "she's right". You should take heed. That's is all I have to say. He let go cabba and went the opposite direction. "oh, and one please keep your anger under control, if you don't I'll be forced to use excessive force if needed". "Sigh" I'll take that into consideration, I'll try, he whispered to himself even though hit heard him.

Hey cabba! Cabba gritted his teath in annoyance, his control was beginning to slip up, but quickly retamed himself. Yes, lord champa? He asked through barely controlled rage. Champa ignored his attitude and proceeded with a grin. Why don't we make a wager? Ummm? I'm lost. What do mean a wager? As a matter of fact, what type of wager? He said with narrowed eyes. Champa grin grew even more so, which made vados worry. If you could win at least one sparring match, at least one, I'll let vados train you personally, he finished, shocking anyone nearby.

"No fair" caulifa ranted glaring at cabba with hate followed by kale, as did the rest of the team, except hit and the nemekians,

The nemekian asked hit, "why do everyone seems to hate the youth?" he finished. I have not a clue, but now I see why he's the way he is, "don't lose your self cabba, you may be a worthy opponent in the future".

"ok", so what's the catch if I lose? I know you wouldn't just offer me a golden opportunity like this out of nowhere. Oh, and not to mention your hatred towards me, so, why would you? He finished, fixing champa with a challenging stare. I'm not stupid! Everything has a price.

Everyone stared at cabba like he was crazy. Did he just talk to champa like that? Asked kale. I don't know rather to call him stupid or dumb, stated caulifa. Oh, indeed this will be entertaining, frost stated. I feel sorry for cabba, stated botamo but one look in his eyes says otherwise. Well it would seem cabba got some balls after all, stated the nemekian with a smirk. Indeed, was all hit said with a ghost of a smile.

Impressive, what's with him all the suddenly, vados quickly snapped herself back to her senses, he needs to be quite while he's ahead, she thought to herself.

Champa smirk became more devilish and evil. Oh no this can't be good, vados thought. Lose one battle against one of them, you will be disowned by the team and banished from this universe. What! Vados and hit thought similarly. And addition, you will be broadcasted through this entire sector to be known as the shameful, weakling. Vados eyes widened at what champa was trying to do, are you serious? She asked in a calm tone. "yes I am"do we have a deal?

Cabba new something wasn't right. He wanted to decline, but his pride wouldn't refuse a good challenge. his blood boiled from the anticipation of the thrill, he really need this! Filling the adrenaline pump through his veins, his thirst for battle, action, the thrill of knowing how far could he take his will beyond his limits. Then there is the issue with his tailbone trying to regrow, however, whatever happened to him, let's just say he likes it, very much. Ever since he found out about his real biologic parents and were he came from, he's been training nonstop, especially after he discovered that he's not originally from this universe, but universe 7. The same universe where his sensei lives. The same universe where his race was decimated and now he, his sensei and goku are the only full blood saiyans in existence in universe 7.

For a moment he was depressed and closed off from the world, but then he took his anger out on the supreme counsel for putting the seal on his back, which altered his memories and looks. He soon shattered the seal by will alone, unleashing his full potential only by20%. Even though the seal is broken, it will take time for his real appearance to show, until then, only time will tell. In the end he forgave them but threaten them not to tell anyone, not even vados, but she already knew.

They later gave him a letter from his parents about how they escaped the fate of planet vegeta explosion. Once he finished reading his parents letter, he dropped to the ground shedding his tears, knowing that his parents really cared for him and how he'll never see them again, due to their sacrifice to keep him safe and happy. Once he finished shedding tears; he stood up with a new resort. He will become the strongest there is. He will surpass his sensei and make his parents and their parents before them proud. He will train every day until he become of a legend, since the days of his ancestors. He will change his fate. He will change for his parents and evolve to something better than his old race.

Snapping out his thoughts, "I accept"!

Champa had a victorious smirk, while vados looked down in sadness as cabba just fell into a trap. Hit just shook his head followed by everyone else who smirked cruelly. "saiyans" thought both nemekians.

It's a deal! Your first match will be kale and caulifa and it starts now!

Everyone cleared the area leaving only cabba and the two young ladies. Sorry, nothing personal, but we can't have weaklings on our team for the tournament. We only used you to achieve our own goals, she finished with a snarl.

And? so what? You shouldn't underestimate me, even the strong can fall to those who seems weak.

Shut up! You overbearing weakling! Your weak! I hate weaklings! Everyone around was shocked at kales' outburst towards cabba. Vados became worried at the look cabba had in his eyes, for a moment they flashed from a red to a purple then back to normal. That's not normal, she felt it in her gut, something is about to happen and it's not good.

The words kale used were like daggers which shattered his heart, the one girl he had a crush on, the one he confessed to, know he finds out he been used. His heart felt like it was nonexistent, no pain just freedom everything now made sense. He wasn't meant for this, he was meant for battle, like his ancestors before him. He snapped! He gave into his nature, the true definition of what it means to be a saiyan, a battle thirsty warrior who only seeks to challenge and improve his self.

I see, if you're done soaking and still mad at me, then shut your trap and do something about it! He finished. while getting in a stance like vegeta. Snapping out of their shocks, they both grinned you'll regret that.

Oh, I forgot I want you all to go full power, ok everyone! Now begin!

Hai! Kale and caulifa both went to their max. caulifa went ss3 while kale went legendary. They both glare at him.

Cabba just smirked while instant transforming to his mastered ss1 state. What the...? frost couldn't finish as caulifa beat him to it. How did you do that?! She asked enraged at cabbas' power level being equal to her ss2 transformation. It's not possible! Vados was intrigued as well as the whole team. Champa just looked on bored.

Well tell me! Kale just gritted her teathe; you better answer sis when shen talking to you damn weakling!

Cabba never let his smirk waver; "I drink lots of milk and do push 500 pushups", does that answer your question mutts? He finished, with a vegeta like smirk.

Sensing their power level increase, just a little more before they charge in blind with rage. Alright! Let's cut the chatter and get this over with. Getting in his stance similar to vegeta's with some minor modifications. But, you must remember" without control of your power, the battle will never be won" he stated.

Just as he planned, however, he forgot one important fact. That fact happened to be kales power raises as her rage does. She and caulifa dashed towards cabba as he prepared himself for perhaps the deadliest battle with two enraged women. Only one thing came to mind…" crap baskets".

Next up,

Cabba receives some of madara's memories and finds out about a secret abiltity that hasn't been used in over a thousand years.


	2. chaper2

betrayed by those he once considered comrades. cabba uncovers a long forgotten secret lineage of his family and why they were hunted. He is then guided by madara using his instincts to meet him. he then finds out that madara is one of his ancestors who wields the rinnegen and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. later he is trained by madara and zamaku(goku and good zamasu fused) in the five-year frame and has travel far and wide through the multiverse and learns that he's a new breed originally from universe 7. how will he react once he crosses paths with universe six again? Will he forgive them? Or will he repeat what his ancestors started before him?

(warning) massive harems per character. some are oc's while others may have 2 to three in their harems while the rest have more. suggestive themes, gore, violence, drinks, bondage, slave and brainwashed. And some fem counterparts

massive crossovers

I do not own dbz, dbgt, super, square enix, sekirei, starfox, streetfighter, naruto, marvel, dc, Bandai, gundam, dreamworks, thundercats, sikerei, pokemon or digimon. these titles belong to the respective creators of them. I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NEITHER EXCEPT MY OWN OC'S. ANY THING ELSE BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE CREATOR'S OF THE TITLES IN THE LIST.

* * *

Chapter 2: The awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and rennegen Part1

"crap baskets" cabba moved just in time as kale smashed the spot where he once stood, leaving a nice crater. "How in the world I forgot about kales monstrous power?" he thought as he casually sidesteps caulifa's fist, which was centimeters' away from his cheek. "Trying a distract tactic I see, how devious" he said shocking the saiyan women. His instinct tells him to duck, just as he predicted, kale's fist passed right over his head by a few hair strings. That hit could have killed me, judging by the wind gust that followed that swing, they were trying to kill him in one blow or just rip his head off. In the end it doesn't matter, they're out to kill him.

Cabba begins to analyze his situation, he suspects diversion won't be as effective, so he decides if he is to win this match, he have to get rid of one of them, his instincts recommend getting rid of kale first. From his observation, she doesn't have experience, but she makes up with her power, where kale has power, caulifa makes up for it with her fighting prowess. Combine those two together, you have the ultimate tag team.

Focusing back to battle, he decided to go with his first mind which is to separate them from each other then take out the strongest, which so happens to be kale. Racing towards kale, he evaded kales grasps and proceed with his plan. He gave two quick jabs towards her rib cage, followed by him jumping over kales grasps again as he gave three jab towards her chest with the final one being ate the center. And just as expected it didn't work. Dodging the onslaught of caulifa's blasts, he couldn't help but notice how they aren't trying at all, do they think he's that weak? "They're going regret giving me this chance", he thought, as they underestimated him.

Deciding to put them on ice, he leaves an afterimage in front of kale, which surprised and her and caulifa. Seeing their surprised expression from the tree, he decided to try something out on kale's impenetrable skin, he have just the right skill for it.

Just as he was about to summon lightning, he was interrupted as caulifa appeared in front in front of him in a burst of speed which meant big trouble. "I'm your opponent your idiot!" she said, as she uppercut cabba with so much force and such speed there was a shockwave that destroyed the tree where cabba was hiding.

As he flew towards the sky, he was met with caulifa cruel smirk as she prepared to punch cabba. Seeing this he used his legs to wrap around caulifa's arm and tossed her towards the ground. Looking for kale he was met with her fist in his gut making him spit a little blood, before she grabbed his arms and knead his back, which caused him to scream in pain. The more he struggles, the further her knee pushed.

Out of nowhere caulifa appears in front and delivered a devastating kick, this time she wasn't playing games, they were out for his death. The blow was so hard, he thought his jaw was breaking from the force, just as he was beginning to loose conscious, caulifa begin to punch him mercileely.

(is that it? You're going to die against two females who doesn't have any battle smarts.) (get up and show them the power of your blood line my descendent) (show them the power of the UCHIHA CLAN!) (where is your pride boy?!)

cabba knew all too well who the voice belonged to. (Have you forgotten the promise you made to my counterpart?). cabba was silent as caulifa and kale continue their assault. (don't you dare say anything while I'm talking! if it were anyone else I'd berate them for their insolence, but I'll make an exception just this one time and help you my student). The voice continued, (you are more than what you let on cabba, so, why are holding back? Wasn't it your goal to surpass vegeta sensei?). cabba eyes snapped open at the mentioning of his sensei, remembering his promise. (indeed, you're right, that was one of his goals) said the other voice. (why are you holding back?) asked another unknown voice, however it was much calm and reasurring. (you have the best of both worlds, so why aren't you fighting to your fullest?) cabba was silent, so the voice spoke something that would forever ignite the fire within cabba, (so let me ask you, would your parents accept you giving up like this?) (a saiyan never give up! We would rather die than give up!). (show them that you're a descendant of the uchiha clan and the saiyan race) stated one of the voices, as cabba broke free of kales grip and kicked caulifa, which in turn blocked, green lightning danced around his hands as he brought them down towards the shocked Lss arms.

She let out a blood curled scream, as cabba fingers drove through her hard skin, cabba was satisfied with the blood flowing from his attack. Sensing an incoming attack, cabba turned around and watched caulifa send a kick in slow-motion. at the last second, he caught her leg, which surprised everyone including champa.

* * *

Scene break

He broke kales defence! Spoke rota . give it 3 minutes and caulifa will unleash her true power, spoke frost. What! Really?! Everyone said at once. Just wait and see. Oh, this going to be interesting.

The nemekians and hit said nothing, as they watched the match. However, the nemekians and hit were watching with a weary gaze, as they noticed cabba changing from black to red and sometimes purple.

I don't like this one bit, spoke the nemekian. Me either, said the younger namekian, I think they're trying to kill him. Then hit spoke "if it gets out of hand were stepping in", he finshed. "Understood" was the reply of the two beside him.

* * *

I see, so this must be it. I've unlocked the secret trait of the uchiha clan, the sharingan. Cabba saw every detail, every muscle twitch, from the breathing of the lungs to the core of caulifa's ki and to make things better, he could now read their movements and remember them with every must be the first stage then, interseting.

Taking advantage of the female saiyan, he swung her into the other saiyan while ripping his hands from the victim as they were sent towards the ground.

Thinking he had won, he was about to head towards vados and champ until he sensed a surge of powers begin to rise.

Looking back to where the two girls, he sees both of them took quite the damage, especially the bloody arm kale now sported. Seeing them growl, he looked at them nonchantly, "seriously? you can't get mad at me because of your own mistakes, I warned you to not underestimate me", he said. As he finished, he saw something, it was quick, but not fast enough for him to miss it. Their eyes turned green before returning to their original color.

"humph", I suppose they haven't mastered their ss rage" he mumbled. "If I remember correctly, the ss2 transformation grants speed, strength, and energy that stabilize the body." He thought to himself, "but if I combine that with the ss rage, I'll be able to defeat them and if not perhaps create a new attack." Wait a sec the fight isn't over! Oh, well time to finish things up. Besides caulifa hasn't mastered that form or at least the ssrage, he thought.

However, fate has a cruel way of showing reality. Caulifa anger exploded as her power surged through the roof. Kale did the same thing, as they screamed out all their frustration as their power became ill measurable. Their hair became spikier, there forms became more womanly which would make any man drool at their womanly curves. As this went on their eyes went blink as they looked in cabba's direction, all the while their aura brightened, they began to laugh manically.

Sensing both power rising, he calmed himself and began to analyze any weak points, draw backs or invulnerable parts of the two buxom women before him.

Before he could analyze any further, he was interrupted as he began to feel pain in his eyes. While this was happening, he began to crave battle. He couldn't deny it, the prospect of facing not only one, but two strong opponents and perhaps a little arousal.

As those thoughts raced through his head, cabba was unaware that his tail have already begin to grow by every minute. Snapping away from his thoughts as his eyes begin to burn with more pain. He clutched them shut as blood begin to leak through his hands. The pain was so unbearable, that it forced him unto his knees. He wanted to scream, but he didn't. he rather die than to scream from his own pain. If this was the price of awakening his sharingan, then so be it.

* * *

With the spectators

"Well, isn't it too late to surrender?" Frost stated mockingly. "Tell me about it", he may have done well by sheer luck, but this battle is over. He should've quite while he had a chance, what a fool, finished dr. Rota.

I agree, stated botamo. Did he really think he could've defeat both of them? I mean look, a supersaiyan up against a Lss and a ss3. If you ask me, I think they let him get those free hits on purpose, he finished. Too bad, he may not make it through this match, maggeta finished. Then we'll have to find someone else stronger to fill his spot, wouldn't you agree team? Aye, yes, indeed, where the replies of the team.

Hit just shook his head at his foolish teammates, "fools" he said as he kept his attention on cabba. Vados wasn't the only one to notice cabba eyes flash red and purple. If his assumption is correct, as much as he doesn't want to do it, he may have to step in and put cabba down. All could do is hope it doesn't come to it, hopefully. "if the rumors are true, then you may become a threat or an allie, it's up to you, cabba" he spoke mentally.

The two namekians felt sorry for the young saiyan, while disgusted with how their team easily wrote him off. They said nothing as they continue to observe the surroundings.

* * *

With vados

Vados looked at cabba clutching his eyes as he tried to stand up but couldn't due to the pain. Champa, shouldn't we stop the fight now? It's clear who's the most victorious, she asked. "nope" why do you care anyway? It's not as if he's important or special, beside he challenged me. He should be grateful I didn't erase him from existence. "how?" was her question.

Champa gave vados the look like "are you serious?" then she continued; if I remember correctly, you've always treated him differently from the rest. Would you mind telling me the true reason?

"hmph", it's simple, he's weak compared to the rest of the team, especially those two powerhouses, just look at them go! That's it! unleash your full power! You see that?! That's why I'm replacing him with someone stronger! He finished with a grin. Oh! And by the way, I knew he would go for it, after all its in his blood. What better way to destroy one completely with his own pride? He finished with a bigger grin.

So, in other words you knew he would not win, so you baited him in by using his pride against him, am I correct?

Champa puffed his chest out and replied "sure did!" with a smirk.

Vados was not pleased in the slightest after what she just heard. Over the last few months she began to have feelings toward cabba, and after every time they cross paths she has trouble containing herself from claiming him. Snapping back to reality, she quickly placed the thought at the back of her head, so she could address the issue at hand.

Champa figured that vados was done questioning him, so he returned his sights back to the sight, but only to see vados emotionless face while starring at him with a cold gaze filled with unrestrained rage. He begins to shiver at the look his attendant/teacher was giving him. What are are you vados? Champa stuttered out, which gained everyone one attention. Vados begin to leak out abet of killer intent, at the amount of vados intent washed over the area, everyone knees instantly buckled accept those in the arena, which is proof of vados control.

Champa has never in all his life seen vados angry or better yet overprotective of a weakling saiyan as if she were…. He was cut from his thoughts as vados spoke. She spoke in a tone so cold it would freeze the planet to the core 4times over. "I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully, if things get out of hand I'm stepping in and that's final" she finished emotionlessly while leaving a hint of a threat at the end.

Champa watched as vados made her way back to her chair without paying him no mind. Shockingly standing up, he slowly made his way back to his seat. As for everyone else, they tried to stay away as far as possible, unless they provoke her wrath. So, instead of talking they stayed quiet. Even hit tried to avoid vados, he'd sooner face goku at his x10 kaiokan than to deal with an angry women's wrath. "seriously? are you trying to get us all killed champa?" was his thought before watching what transpire with their fighter's.

* * *

Back with cabba

Our lone saiyan began to be assaulted with images of two boys throwing rocks in the pond peacefully before their fathers in front of them with their little brothers prepared to fight eachother. He couldn't hear everything they said, but he did hear their names. Izuna and madara of the uchiha clan, with tajima being the clan head. The others were hashirama and toberama of the senju clan, with Butsuma being the clan head. The thing that caught his attention the most were tajima's eyes, they were red with three tamoes connected to a ring that surround the pupils. Only one name came to his mind at the moment, sharingan.

As the images begin to fade, the pain in his eyes began to subside as well. He removed his hand and notices he has blood on his hands. "well damn" that was a pain, at least I can still see. Standing up, he notices his hair length is longer than usual. his now have two bangs on his left which is longer. He also feels a strange sensation were his tail bone is located and its ...wiggling?! widening his eyes, he looked back where it supposed to be and realizes it isn't at its fool length. "it would seem; it has some ways to go before reaching its full length" he thought to himself as he kept his tail hidden.

* * *

While he was examining himself, the people on the sidelines thought differently, what just happen? Frost asked confused. How did he get taller? Why is his eyes red? Yeah whats with his eyes? They look strange. He going to throw beams though his eye's or something? Your all wrong, stated hit while gaining everyone's attention. What do you mean hit? Asked one of the namekians. Yeah, what do you mean hit? Kale and caulifa is going pulverize cabba, finished dr. rota before being elbowed by botamo and a look from vados made him shut up quickly. Do you know anything that would help us understand what you mean hit? Asked champa trying to not piss of vados a second time.

It's his bloodline trait, a trait I've never wanted to see again. At the information given, hit definetly caught everybody attention. What trait are you talking about? You're the strongest we have on the team, finished champa while hit payed no mind to them as he watched cabba. vados wasn't even listening, she was too busy admiring cabbas' attractive figure and his eyes, which she found alluring, a fact champa didn't miss, but decided to stay quiet. Hit continued, it's called "the sharingan" however in cabba's case they will soon become eternal sharingan or possibly more. Due to the fact that he's a saiyan, he will become much more powerful than the original clan, given he has the time to train of course and not to mention the fact that with each battle a saiyan becomes stronger especially after a near death experience. In the future may very well be the most dangerous and powerful being in this universe.

Wait, what?! How's that even possible? How is he so special and What's so special about this "sharingan" that got you on edge? Asked champa. Can't you just time skip to get around it? Asked frost.

Hit looked at frost and champa with a serious look that put them on edge. The sharingan can counter any movements you make, including my time skip, he said shocking the entire team. You've got to be kidding right? You must be joking if that's what cabba has, kale and caulifa will pulverize him, stated frost, which earned him a murderous gaze from hit.

It was the sharingan that nearly killed me back then before I became a full time assassin. That's not all though. You see, let me educate you as to why the sharingan is deadly.

First the sharingan can see and read any movements anywhere, including seeing through illusions as well as see when someone is lying or pose as a fake.

Second, it could memorize each and every technique you perform and copy it. The sharingan can also spot any and every weakness and will exploit it.

Third, it could evolve and become stronger, enhancing its abilities by 50x better, making their eyesight nearly 360 around sharper. their reflex or faster, their techniques more precise. There is also a level where they can unleash some of their energy and form a warrior of sort which is powerful as well. It can also open and close portals to different dimensions. The ability that grants the user to create one is called kamui.

Kamui is a technique that forms a spiraling void centered on the eye used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using Kamui to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their energy becomes untraceable. After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly Kamui can also synchronize with other space–time techniques or ninjutsu, granting the user access to the synchronized technique's dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions. Once the dimension has been marked, the user can freely travel between it and Kamui's own dimension.

However, there are draw backs from what I observed. The Mangekyō Sharingan is a dōjutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of Kamui, using it in rapid succession will put strain on the eye and eventually cause blindness.

The right eye's primary weakness is that the user must solidify in order to utilize Kamui's teleportation, resulting in a brief period in which they are vulnerable. This deficiency means that the user must also materialize when ejecting stored items, presenting the same vulnerability. Additionally, the sections of the user's body residing in Kamui's dimension can still interact normally with anything inside said dimension, meaning the user can be damaged by such items.

Overall use of Kamui to synchronize with another space–time ninjutsu requires an immense amount of energy/chakra. An addition to creating portals between separate dimensions, particularly those that are far apart, places a significant amount of strain on the user's eyes, causing them

And last but not least, you never look the person in the eye if they have the sharingan. If you do you better pray that they have mercy upon you. Those eyes can trap your mind in a dimension were they could break and destroy you mentally, which could lead to immediate death. I would know better, because I fought his ancestor who possessed that and more.

Who was it? asked champa, trying to get answers out of hit, so he could use it against cabba.

Hit replied while closing his eyes, hogoramo outsuki the sage of the six paths and son of kaguya outski who is far stronger than anyone of us here.

When he said that name, vados attention was now on hit.

Who's is that? asked champa.

Excuse me, but isn't that the famous rabbit queen in the far east sector of the eastern galaxy? Hit nodded, which was all she needed to confirm her suspicion.

I see, that's why he seems so familiar, so I assume he is definitely kaguyas' decedent, correct? Yes, was the reply of hit.

That would explain his manners and the way he moves around gracefully.

Excuse me, but could someone tell me wats going on?! I'm afraid that's going to wait until this match is over. Champa grumbled before returning his sights back to the fight.

* * *

As the light slowly fade, we see kale and caulifa standing in the center of the crater in their new form. Their hair is green and spikey. Their body now have an hourglass figure that has curves in all the right places, which would make any man drool. Over all they look more womanly than their previous form with an extreme power level.

Alright, kale I have this form under control, now I can fight without holding back. Same here sis, she then turned towards cabba and froze as her eyes widen at his new look. Hey sis? Wats up answered caulifa while checking herself out. What's with cabba eyes? And why does he seem taller with muscles? She finished while trying to keep her blush under control.

I don't know kale, but his looks won't matter when were done. We'll prove to him why were superior to weaklings like him, Are you with me kale?

Kale just stood there starring into cabbas' red sharingan eyes, which she found attractive, but shivered when she saw the one black do rotate around his iris before reappearing with two dots in around his iris. Those eyes are so beautiful and yet so deadly, it made her loose her morale. Kale! Huh? Oh, right.

Kale, are you sure you're not backing down? No! of course not! Its just that he seems so different then before and his eyes are like that of a predator seeing through your very soul, she finished shakenly. However, she was silenced when she felt caulifa's hand on her shoulder. We'll get through this okay, I got your back sis. We will show him true power! Thanks sis, I'm ready she said letting her aura come to life. Caulifa did the same thing, lets do this, even if we have to kill him. Are you ready? Hai! They both rushed in unaware of cabbas' new found abilities and one of them is to read body language.

Seeing them coming, he did nothing as he watched them charging in blindly, which will soon cost them dearly. As cabba watched them come in, he notices his opponents began to mover slower and slower, second by second until time itself began to slow down. His eyes began to tingle with less pain as everything around him seems to freeze.

Once again, he was assaulted with images of the uchihas', but this time it was the boy madara uchiha all grown up facing his old friend hashirama senju in an all-out battle that threaten to destroy their world. He watched as hashirama timed madara's attack with a quick swipe, madara then countered back with a heel to hashirama torso, which in turn was evaded. the uchiha somehow used a fire attack which was then countered by the senju using the wood like plant to intercept the incoming flames. Just as the flames collided with the senju's attack, madara came through the flames with a vicious swing from his long Kama, shattering the plant wall. Hashirama was able to counter madara's onslaught at the last second as they began to clash, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake as the vision began to fade.

Letting his instincts guide him, at the last second he ducked under both incoming hits and done something that no one expected. He pressed his hand on both; kale and caulifa's breast, much to vados disappointment, and whispered "furin" which unleashed a powerful wind gale sending both women off their feet towards the other side of the battlefield.

Caulifa was so surprised at the creativity of the attack that she decided to wait for kale to rebalance herself. Kale was just as surprised her sis. What sort of manner is this? she thought, until she remembered something.

Hey sis? did he just did what I think he did? Kale asked with a red face from anger/embarrassment. Yes, he did, she finished with an equally red face like kale. You'll pay for touching us like that you pervert! Caulifa yelled as her anger further fueled her power along with kales.

Cabba said nothing as he stared at them impassively with a calculative stare. He then folded his arms, it's a fight, what do you expect? Besides, I just wanted to try and see if my assumption was correct and it seems to have worked. Excuse me?

Cabba just shook his head; let me rephrase my assumption so you can understand.

I made an assumption and wanted to test my theory, which was to see if you would fall for in unexpected trick like what occurred a few moments ago.

While your guard was down, I took advantage.

To my surprise, it was a success and to make things better, your expression was priceless. I wouldn't have suspected your breasts to be so firm and yet soft, cabba finished with an arrogant smirk.

Kale and caulifa said nothing as their faces were redder than tomatoes from anger and embarrassment.

Hey don't be like that, besides, kale seems to like it when I grabbed hers and if I didn't know any better I'd say she's aroused, due to the erect points in her shirt, isn't that right kale?

Kales' face contorted from embarrassment to furious anger. I've had enough! I'll kill you! She shouted as her aura emitted dangerously around her form while the ground cracked from the pressure of raw energy.

Kale fell for the bait. He wanted her to get angry and lose focus of her objective and now he will use it to his advantage. Now all he has to do is wait for the right moment before striking, then he would have to do is deal with caulifa.

However, before kale could take off, "KALE STOP!" she stopped and gave her sis a sharp look, "why?" Don't you see what's going on? This is exactly what he wants, he's trying to provoke you. He wants you to get angry and lose focus. By doing so, he would be able to take us separately, even though we'll still beat him. Anyway, we can't let him make us look weak and judging by what he did to you earlier, we can't listen to anything he says. If we do, there's no telling what kind of tricks he has under his sleeves, she finished as she looked towards cabba in a new light.

Kale began to calm down after hearing caulifa's explanation, what now?

We wait and attack together, but we have to be sure to plan our next move carefully and we will not be charging in recklessly. It's clear he may try something like that wind thing again, so be careful, we may be strong, but his attacks may prove deadly. So, how is your arm?

Its fine, just a little numbness but that's all. I'm ready whenever you are sis. Alright kale, let's do this!

"Well this is most unexpected" cabba mumbled. Who would've thought, caulifa really do have a brain. I can't believe it! He finished mockingly. Caulifa and kale gave no response to cabba's insult.

So, you've seen through my plans to provoke and conquer? Yet again he received nothing from either saiyans.

"oh well, there goes my plan out the window, now I have to go with the alternative" he thought with a devious smirk. He closed his eyes as he began to speak "I was hoping your friend fall the bait, however, I did not expect you to actually start using your head". Well, it would seem I have to go with an alternative. He reopened his eyes', instead of having 2 tamoes, he now has three tamoes connected to a circle around his iris. He stared back at them and began analyzing them with a full Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan .

* * *

Hit stood shocked, how did he unlock that level without having a transplant? It must have something to do with his saiyan blood, he thought.

Hit, why are you tensed? Champa asked as he gained everyone attention from the question. Cabba now has the eternal mangekyo sharingan, was the response, shocking everyone on balcony.

No way! I thought you said… Vados then cut him off, enough! let us watch and wait until its over, then we'll get our answers later.

Champa "grumbled" fine, as they watched the battle field.

* * *

Kale and caulifa didn't show any emotion but the slight twitch in their muscles told cabba what he wanted. He allowed a battle thirsty smirk come to his face. Let's continue shall we? As he said that he transformed into his absolute ss2 form without effort and vanished.

In a blink of an eye cabba appeared in front of kale and looked her in the eye and stunned her for a split second, before kicking her in the nose breaking it with devastating force.

Caulifa, who was too shocked to do anything snapped back to reality and dashed for cabba and avenge her comrade.

Sensing caulifa's movements, he crouched to the ground as he evaded caulifa fist by a hair string. He tried to sweep his opponent from under, but she hopped over and sent her foot towards cabbas' head.

However, what happened next will be forever engraved in every body memory. No one present, where prepared at what happened next.

Cabba watched in slow motion as caulifa foot came closer by each second. He now knew the moment couldn't be riper, it's time for him to test out his new abilities. He wanted to save it for hit, but, now is better than ever. Besides, there's more of his new techniques he wants to try out.

So, he waited, until the last moment and made himself intangible at the same time caulifa's foot sailed right through him as if he were a hologram.

Kale finally picked herself up from the ruble, as she tried to recall what happened. The last thing she remember were those beautiful red eyes and the next thing she knew; she was sent flying from a kick that had a surprising amount of strength behind it. It happened so fast, it was like he teleported.

Shaking her head, she made a mental note to tell her sister later. She then set her sights on cabba. She felt her anger increase, but, then she remembered caulifa's promise. So, she had restrained herself before anyone notices, her time will come, if she waits patiently.

With that thought in mind, kale began to approach cabba from behind, thinking his guard was down. What she saw next left her stunned, as she froze in place. That wasn't supposed to be possible, not for someone like cabba.

* * *

With spectators

Champa had his jaw hitting the ground. vados looked on in interest. Hit stood showing no emotion, but if you were to look closely, you would see the surprised look in his eyes.

No one said anything as they watched cabba perform a rare ability that has never been seen before, except hit.

Umm, what just happened? Champ asked the team. Once again, everyone attention was on the assassin, hoping for an explanation.

Hit remained silent as he watched cabba with crossed arms smirking at cauifas' failed attempt trying to hit him. He recomposed his features and spoke; he's adapting to his new powers while at the same time improving his movements. In other words, he's evolving, hit finished.

Champa was shocked, but didn't show it.

Then hit continued again; If I didn't know any better, after seeing his movements and skills, I'd say he's holding back.

Why would he do that? Asked botamo. It's because he wants to test out his new techniques before he kills them both.

Than frost spoke; there's no way he could do that. Are you saying that loser could be the strongest on the team?

There's a high chance he could be, but I don't think he will be the same after this match though.

"Hmp", whatever it's not like he could beat them anyway. They will find a way to get past his ability, just you wait, frost declared. Hit gave no response. Unware of vados listening with twitching fingers while trying to not out rite kill them.

Well I can't agree with him killing his teammates now can i?

it's not too late, to stop the fight, but if things get out of hand, we may have to stop cabba by force.

Champa said nothing after hearing hits' response. "so be it", but first I'm giving them ten more minutes before we stop them. I'm also curious as to what sort of skills cabba has under his belt.

The true reason why champa added ten minutes, was to see how cabba fights, that way he would know how to approach him in battle. As for the second reason; he wants to see cabba gets beaten to in inch of life. "now that's the best way to punish and humiliate for his attitude towards me" he though.

It may be to late by then. Champa eyes glowed red as he turned towards hit. I don't care what you think! I'm the king of fighters in this universe and if you speak to me in that manner again, I'll destroy you, understand? Hit didn't show no fear as he stared at champa challenging, "crystal".Good! Now lets see if he could do the impossible.

Oh and vados? Yes, she asked not liking the tone he spoke in. do you have a thing for cabba? Vados looked anywhere but champa. He let a smirk come to his face, you know if our superiors find out about this, you could be in trouble or worse, he finished with a smirk.

Vados snapped her eyes on champ so fast, the look she gave him was out of this world. He could've peed on himself. She put a dome around just her and champa as everybody else tried to fly away but couldn't, because of her killer intent. As she finished the dome around her and champa, she spoke in a tone so cold that the temperature around the began to drop. "Do not speak of this matter anymore, because if you do, I will kill you", she finished in a dark voice. The amount of killer intent was so dark, champa began to choke on his knees as he couldn't breathe.

After she finished, she quickly diminished her Ki intent (killer intent is becoming too long to type) and lowered the dome surrounding her and champ. Champa, for the first time in a long time felt fear and from his teacher at that.

Vados didn't pay any attention to champa at all, but did take notice of the state the team was in. each one of them were on their knees having trouble standing. Seeing the team in a state like this brought a sense of satisfaction to her.

It would seem that they remember their place after all, was her last thought as she watched her crush fight.

* * *

Caulifa was shocked as her attack phased through her opponent. No way this isn't possible, how did cabba obtain this type of ability? Who taught him? I need to find out who taught him after I defeat him for what he did kale, she though unaware as cabba arrogant smirk turned into a scowl.

She increased her power and went on the offensive again as she repeatedly delivered kicks and punches to her opponent, but to no avail, her attacks had no effect as she jumped back frustrated while staring at her opponent with his arms crossed.

Dammit! It's like he's… "toying with you?" cabba said finishing her thought, making her eyes go wide. What? Come on you should be more conscious of your thoughts. Oh, by the way, I created this technique myself and secondly, what did I do to harm kale? Don't you lie to me, I heard it as clear as day. You've got to be kidding me! No, I'm not kidding, I just heard your strongest thoughts and your body language is a dead giveaway, so, shall we continue now?

Ask her yourself you lowlife scum! She said as she calmed herself and looked her foe in the eye with an unreadable expression. Hey kale, get over here. Kale flew over towards her. I don't like this sis and whatever you do, don't look him in the eyes. He could somehow freeze his opponent long enough for him to attack. Great, caulifa said annoyed. What should we do now sis? Caulifa eyes took on a look of determination, change of plans kale and since he seems to know how to "read your minds" cabba interrupted again earning him a look from kale that could wipe out mountains. Caulifa ignored him, much to his curiosity.

Kale calm down, if this is going to work we have to work together got it? Yes, sorry. Its ok, now we'll have to attack simultaneously at the same time. If we do that he's bound to become tangible and drop his guard, only then will we be able attack. He can't hold that form for ever if he can't fight both of us. I won't be able to hold this form forever, she finished giving kale the look. Understood sis. alright, on my mark. Unknown to them, cabba heard their entire plan.

To say cabba was impressed was an understatement. Caulifa is a natural born prodigy and her plan is quite ingenious, but there were three mistakes that she didn't know she made. The first mistake: a good warrior never tells his/her secrets. Her second mistake: you never leave your mind wide open unless you want it exploited. And third, never lie while showing otherwise.

Well, let's continue this match. In ten minutes only one of us will be leaving alive. I hope you're ready, he said as his eye blinked from red to purple then back red. He then allowed a battle smirk appear on his face yet again, "why don't we turn up shall we?"

How will this turn out? Will cabba lose himself to his battle instinct or will caulifa and kale triumph over him? What happened between cabba and kale?

Til next time on legend reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

The awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and rennegan Part2

Hey, vados could you ask fur ball to let us fight without any intrusion? If so could it be to death?

Its lord champa! Not fur ball! You hear me! By the way I don't care as long as someone emerge victorious, do I make myself clear? Hai lord sama. Good! remember our wager cabba, the same goes for you two as well. Now do as you please, if killing makes you happy, then good for you. Now fight already!

Vados was about to interfere, but cabba stopped her.

Do I have your word that you won't interfere, vados? Vados heart skipped a beat at how her name was said. Cabba smirked knowingly as he watched a small twinge of pink on vados cheeks.

Well? He said breaking her out of fantasy land. She replied with a yes. He was satisfied with the answer until vados continued. But, if it gets out hand we're stopping it, she said in a way that means no arguments.

Hn , "whatever" was his thought as he got ready for battle.

Alright you two, you've better come at me with everything you've got, understand? No more half BS, no bluffs, just plain old fashion combat. Only the strongest and the most skilled will be victorious. Now come and face me! He finished as he folds his arms.

As soon as he finished, caulifa and kale both charged cabba, who stood with his arms crossed. Kale came in with a leg swipe while caulifa unleashed he own barrage of incoming attacks. Cabba stood unphased and unimpressed as each and every last attack phased right through him. Deciding not let them out do themselves, he retaliated by catching both of their fists surprising both of them. I said come and face me with everything you've got, not some half steps. He then tossed them the opposite direction of each other.

Get serious would you! I don't have all day you know, I've got things to do, so please try to keep up, he said while looking towards vados who's blushing.

Caulifa seeing the opportunity appeared in front of cabba catching him by surprise, she through a right hook which he blocked a little too easy, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by hit. However, the force moved him out the spot where he once stood. Kale dashed towards him again and this time with kale in tow. Unknown to them, cabba was smirking the moment caulifa attack, which is why he dropped his guard on purpose.

Cabba quickly righted himself and notice a large bruise on his left arm. Not bad, but expected. Kale then came with a leg swipe while at the same time caulifa charged with a right hook. Cabba hopped over kale and took a step on her head while leaping over caulifas' incoming fist. As he leapt over caulifas' fist, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it while in midair forcing her into a submissive position before she hit the ground. How convenient, I expected better caulifa, cabba said unimpressed.

Caulifa begin to feel her rage slip again. How dare he insult her pride! I'll show you who's the better you weakling! She screamed in rage as her ss3 came to life. She tried to break free but no matter how much, she couldn't get free, which angered her to no ends.

Sensing movements behind him, cabba was met with a mighty haymaker, which forced him to release caulifa. Thanks kale, lets end this nuisance. No problem sis, kale said as they both prepare to unleash their fury.

Cabba was having a hard time getting up from the debris while making sure his jaw isn't broken. That is until he notices kale and caulifa are missing. He looked left and right, however his body reacted by itself by a split second as kale and caulifas' charged fist came crashing down leaving a large crater. He pulled out eight daggers and threw them randomly in every direction, except the last one, which found its way on the side of vados in the wall.

Kale and caulifa figured that cabba was just acting out of fear and panic when its actually the opposite. Little do they know that every movement they make was predicted and being observed by cabba as he keeps planning ahead. After all, this is part of his plan and they fail for it. By luring one in hopes of false victory makes them drop their guard, which leaves themselves wide open for the kill. They will soon find out just how foolish they are.

Unknown location

Interesting development, it would seem my descendent has what it takes to defeat those two and from the looks of it, I'd say he took after me, finished the mysterious figure who wore a black hoody concealing his face.

Yeah definitely, that will be a problem in the future, but at least he took after my looks somewhat, stated the other mysterious figure who couldn't hide her looks.

Hn, like you could talk salaria. Oh lighten up madara, you could be such a turnoff sometimes. What was that women! Shhh! We were supposed to stay hidden remember.

Hnn, I'll deal with you later tonight, madara said making salaria blush hard. T that's besides the point, anyways, do they realize that the cabba their facing isn't the real deal?

I don't think so but that gonna be the most exciting part when they do realize it. Now, lets continue our mission and get a closer look. Hai was the response he got from his lover.

They both then faded into the shadow without a sound.

The spectaters

Interesting, cabba what are you really thinking? vados thought. Hit was thinking the same thing until he notices the dagger in the wall with a word written in Japanese. It says "Terepōto" which means teleport, he then looked back towards cabba with a smirk. Not bad kid, not bad at all, he finished knowing what cabba intends to do.

Champa on the other hand did not expect the outcome and he was not pleased in the slightest. He looked at the battle and observed cabba as he dodged, blocked and parried each attack that came his way. Despite cabba status among the team, through observation cabba outmatch pretty much everyone on the team in skills, except hit.

Dam it! When did he get so strong? How did this happen under my nose? Champ thought angrily before composing himself as he took a deep breath. No matter, I can't allow him to win, even if it means cheating then so be it, he thought with an evil smirk as a corrupted purple flashed around his ears before going back to normal, which didn't go unnoticed by vados.

Well I'll be, I knew that kid could fight pretty good, but not this good and from the looks of it, he seems to have everything under control. I agree with you on that saonel, if he keeps them separated and outsmarting them, he will defeat them, stated pirina, making the team angrier then they already are.

Having heard enough, frost decided to add his own comment, 'let's not forget about kale and caulifas' trump card, he inputted. I agree, if they manage to commence, then cabba won't stand a chance, botamo said raising the team morale.

That's, "if" he gives them the chance to do so, given how he's always two steps ahead, stated hit.

Oh come on! Your just saying that because you fought goku, by the way why do defend that weakling? Its obvious who's the superior, so why don't you join the winner side? If not, then you can move ou. didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hit with Hits' killer intent. Everyone got away from and stared at them if looks could kill, hit would've already killed the doctor if it weren't for the tournament.

First of all, you only root for kale and caulifa because of their power. Power without skill or control is useless. As you can see, cabba is keeping his movements to a minimum while kale and caulifa keep using too much energy in their movements, which could lead to exhaustion. If you weren't to busy putting down a teammate you would've notice and to answer your question why I'm doing this, it's because that boy has the power to become more powerful than either of us here. The power to become a guardian or bring destruction, he finished, making scared.

What about kale? From what I heard, she has unlimited energy by herself, stated frost.

Exactly, by herself she has a lot of energy, but caulifa doesn't and if she passes out from exhaustion, where would that leave kale? Frost said nothing as he and the rest the team begin thinking about hits' assumption.

It will leave kale to the slaughter house and as proof, neither of them can take cabba alone.

But still, kale doesn't get tired, stated magenta. Yeah, I have to agree with magenta on that one, what if she doesn't get tired hit? You've seen what she could do. If you mean attack in blind rage then yeah, she's as good as dead like that, stated pirina. Indeed, when one is blind with rage, they lose focus and become an easy target, finished saonel.

But still, what abou… botama couldn't finish as hit cut him off.

You fools! You're missing the point! Have any of you even notice cabba expression?

In case you haven't notice, cabba stayed calm and collected throughout the last few minutes.

As a matter of fact, did any of you notice the direction of each dagger thrown? Each dagger was thrown in specific, strategic locations and it so happens to be around their battle area.

There could possibly be two reasons why he did it. One, he could possibly be placing a barrier around the battlefield or he could be luring them into a trap, which would be more accurate and judging by the look on his face I'd say yes.

Frost and the rest of the team members were shocked at the display and ingenious moves cabba was using, however they still didn't think cabba could beat caulifa and kale.

He's right, stated champa while looking at the development of the battle. As much as I don't like the boy, he may very well defeat the girls if they don't get their act together, he finished. "they better come up with something fast or else" he thought before an idea popped in his mind. That's it! I'll speak to them telepathically.

Hey you idiots, you're doing well! Keep it up, he said while speaking telepathically. "you idiots, he's luring you in, it's a trap!

And just as cabba was about to use one of his famous techniques, kale and caulifa jumped back. Cabba look at them before he looked at champa who wore a devious smirk. Cabba narrowed his eyes, I don't remember agreeing to you helping them out with telepathic messages, how unsightful, were is your honor pussy cat?

Champa eye's twitched a little before smirking, I don't know what you're talking about.

When this is over, I will kill you, cabba said as his eyes rotated with rings before returning back to normal, which didn't go unnoticed by hit as he began to meditate knowing what's about to occur.

that's if you survive, he said while his smirk never left his face.

Very well then, I'll see to it. Just as cabba was about to confront his opponents, he was met with a world shattering punch to his ribcage while kale grabbed his head and kneed him in the face before dragging him in the ground face first. Kale then starts to stomp cabba as he coughed up blood. After stomping him, she began to punch cabba relentlessly, which seems like an eternity.

Caulifa just watched in boredom as kale unleash her fury upon cabba. Kale stop! We don't want to kill him just yet. Death would be too easy for him, why not make him suffer first.

You know, that's not a bad idea sis, kale finished as she grabbed a bloody cabba from the crater, who look ready to loose conscious at any moment. Caulifa then tilted his head so she could see his bloody face.

How pathetic, all before you were mister big talk, now look at you. Just useless, utterly useless, she finished while elbowing cabba in the chest causing him to grunt in pain. Don't worry, we won't break you just yet, well not until kale has her turn, she said with an evil smirk. Cabba smirked and spit in caulifa's face, which earned him a knee to the back and slammed to the ground.

Damn, I'm starting to regret letting my guard drop, he thought as he was slammed to the ground a second time. "I hope this plan of mines work", was his thoughts before feeling kale breathe in his left ear. You brought this upon yourself and do you know why? She asked ash held him above the crater he was in. well? She asked with a smirk.

This is it, now I can finally get some answers before he gets here, he thought. Cabba coughed while looking kale dead in the eye, why? What did I do to deserve this treatment?

Kales' smirk was replaced with a scowl. Really? She kneed cabba in the gut before letting him fall to the ground. You want to know? I'll tell you why, she said with venom while kicking cabba left side of his ribs breaking them. He bit back the pain as he tried to listen to kales' explanation. Wow, I never knew you could take the pain cabba, finished caulifa with a smirk. Kale said nothing as she walked around cabba before she continued, do you remember the night we were drunk and had sex? She said shocking everyone around the area. To put it simple, I was impregnated due to you not wearing any protection, she stated.

Cabba was shocked and as were his ancestors hiding in the shadow. How come I wasn't told about this? Why didn't she tell me? What happened to the kale? This isn't like her at all. Whats going on? Was the thoughts and questions that ran through his mind as he continued to focus on kale as she continued her explanation.

For eight months I had to lie to my father and family so they wouldn't know about my pregnancy while in truth I lived at sis home with her parents. I thought about raising the child at first, but imagine my surprise when I found out how weak the child was. Her aura then came to life as she looked at cabba with bloodlust and rage. Like his pathetic excuse of a father, he too was born weak and to make things worse, he looks just like you! Kale said raising her voice as she began to beat cabba relentlessly. I hate you! I wish I never met you! I wish I didn't have that child to begin with! I don't want to have anything to do with you or that child! I hope he dies or someone kills it. Anyone! I don't care! I knew I should've listen to kale. If I did, then I would've found a strong, worthy male so I could bare his child, but I had to bare yours instead, she finished while brutally beating cabba to deaths door.

With each word said, cabba begin to crack under every hit as he saw a picture of himself, kale, caulifa and the rest of the team crack piece by piece. Kale would not let up as she beat cabba nonstop to an inch of life. Caulifa just watched with a smirk at how gruesome kale was acting.

With the spectaters

Hit could not believe what he was seeing as he watched the torture cabba was going through. All the while the rest of the team had cruel smirks.

Vados on the other hand was struggling to keep herself from crying. She then asked champa shakenly, can we stop this now?

Nope, it's a duel to the death and we must not interfere with their battle, he said in a fake symphetic tone. Vados then looked to hit who looked at her with a silent understanding. Just as he was about to interfere, there was a loud humming as the daggers begin to glow which caught everyone attention. Then the wind blew before dying down just as the daggers stop glowing.

Everyone was confused, except hit, somethings not right he said getting everyone's attention. What do you mean hit? Forget what he means, cabba is endanger and I'm going in stated pirina as he charged towards the battle trio.

Not even ten seconds passed as pirina was sent back with both of his arms and part of his face melted as he screamed in pain.

Hit eyes widen, at what he saw while the rest of the team supported their comrade. Vados too, looked at the symbol as well. You know this symbol hit? She asked while trying to recompose herself.

Yes, I do, then he looked at the dagger then to the arena. I knew it, he planned it all along, he thought.

It's a barrier, how he was able to do so? I don't know, but there could be two reasons why he did so, one: he could be substituting himself with a bunshin or two: he could be doing this to rid himself of his misery, which I highly doubt. Either way, he's planning something and all we could do is watch and wait until I find a way pass this barrier.

Humph, it won't matter because he's already dead, stated champa.

I don't know lord champa, if it is as you say, then why haven't his life energy vanished? stated hit.

He's right, stated vados now fully recomposed, if anything his energy is increasing by the second, she finished while furthering shocking the team once more.

To the team displeasure, hits' explanation was true as they notice cabba's power increase more by the seconds.

Champa on the other hand was not happy in the least. If anything he was very angry as his eyes flashed purple. Losing his posture, he shouted out to the saiyan girls to get rid of cabba while vados was not pleased with his actions, however little did either of them know, cabba placed a silence and an anti-phase seal on the barrier using the wind so that no one could interfere with the battle.

30 minutes away

We see a cloaked figure walking down the street holding a bag of apples in one hand while eating a pear out the other.

He was about to head to the school just to see if he failed until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Feeling the pain intensify, he quickly hid behind a building. Once behind the building, he received word of what happened with his clone in the last 30 minutes from one of the birds that stayed nearby the area.

The cloaked figure got up and thanked the creature before teleporting to the area where the battle was located. When he got there, he was in the shadows of the trees hidden where no one can sense his presence.

What he saw was not very pleasing and what hurt him most were the words from kales' own mouth as he began to gain all the memories from his clone.

Back with kale and caulifa

I hate you dammit! I hate you! She said repeatedly while beating cabba ruthlessly. Cabba couldn't take it any longer as he found himself in his mind. In his mind he sees the picture once again, but this time with more cracks falling. However, the final push came after kale spoke words that will forever change both of their lives.

Don't worry about your child any longer, because when he's older I'll end his misery just like what I'm about to do to you.

After that state was said, the picture in cabbas' mindscape shattered before it could hit the bottom of his mindscape. At the same time after the picture shattered, cabba latent potential was unleashed with something so much more powerful. Well I did my part boss, cabba thought as he looked towards the trees were his boss was hiding before losing conscious.

Kale continued with the onslaught while never noticing the bloody state she's in or better yet the state cabba was in.

caulifa decided enough is enough, kale that's enough! He's already dead, caulifa said as kale gave the down once alive body one last hit before standing up motionlessly.

Kale are you alright? Caulifa asked wondering is her sis is in the right mind state. Kale noded while looking at her hands. Kale? Caulifa asked worriedly. I'm alright, I just need to get over the fact that I just killed someone.

Caulifa sighed as she patted her sis on the back. Why don't we get you cleansed of all that blood on you and have a good meal, sounds good? Hai was kales response. Good! let's go, besides I could really use a bath myself. They begin walking back towards the sidelines were champa and the rest of the spectators were.

Kale then stopped, which caulifa did to. Kale what's wrong? She asked but got no answer. Kale! She shouted to her sis, but still no answer. Kale then turned around and sent a ki blast towards the corpse, so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone blame her for cabbas' death.

Just as the blast could hit the corpse, a force field surrounded the body at the last minute, which went unnoticed by kale and caulifa due to the explosion. Afterwards, she turned back towards caulifa with a smile, now we can could go. Caulifa just stared before shouting, let's go! She said before sensing something powerful from were kale just sent her blast. Kale sensed it as well as she looked back towards the direction cabba was killed at, but only to see a force field surrounding the corpse. No way, that's impossible! But I made sure I've killed him, Kale said shockingly at what she was seeing. Caulifa was in the same boat as her sis was in, this gotta be a dream right? What's going on? She asked loudly.

Kale, I don't like this so get ready, someone is not happy with us. Understood, but who could it be? I have no clue kale, but whoever they are, they must have been someone very close to cabba. Then we'll do them just like we did cabba, stated kale as her aura came to life.

Just as kale made that statement, the entire area was flooded with KI intent. There were so much of it that it made kale disperse her aura and fall to her knees with sweat followed by caulifa as well. What is this feeling? Is this what true fear feels like? Kale and caulifa simultaneously thought with dread as they know knew what true fear feels like.

With the spectators

See didn't I tell you guys who would win? Look at that cabba lost and in a miserable way at that, how pathetic, stated champa.

Yeah, that weakling never stood a chance, I would've love to see the look on his face as kale beat him, stated frost. I could say the same thing frost; too bad he'd died though, finished dr. rota. As they cheered on hit could only be disgusted by his team action.

Pirina had enough of his teams foolishness and spoke, are you people naïve? That was one of our own and you cheer like he was the enemy.

Oh, come on pirina, we both know that cabba wasn't as strong as those two and besides it was his idea that got him killed in the first place. Oh and look kale is about to finish him now. Like that they watched kale send a blast and destroy the boys' body and they could do nothing about it.

Well that takes care of that, do you nemekians want to tell them about cabba? Champa stated snarly. No reply. Good, just what I thought. He then looked vados in the face as she kept her eyes on the spot where the explosion was.

Just as champa was about to say something, vados cut him off. Before you go saying the battle is over, she turned and looked champa in the eyes, be sure to do it thoroughly, she finished while looking back to the battle field.

Champa decided not to say anything and look to where vados was looking, to his surprise what he saw wasn't supposed to be possible. There where the body was to be destroyed, now had a force field around it. What the? What's going on? Isn't he dead? Argh! I'll destroy him myself!

You can't destroy what you don't know champa. And what's that vados? And why are you so calm? Because maybe I know who it may be and if you were paying attention, then you would've known that cabbas' energy have never disappeared. I don't get it! Say it where I could understand!

Vados sighed while looking towards hit. Can you please tell him hit? Hit nodded and spoke; it's a fake. That's person has been a fake this whole time and we never even noticed. I never even noticed it, I've just found out recently.

Champa stood slack jawed and embarrassed, for real? Yep. Champa then tried to sense out cabbas' energy and true enough he found out vados was right, he then became furious, how dare he, when I find him I'll kill him, he thought to himself.

So you mean to tell me that guy or whatever you said was a fake? Frost asked.

Before vados could answer him, there was a wave of KI intent that was so much, it made champa us a bit of his ki to deflect some of it with little difficulty. Hit was doing the same thing but had no difficulty as the wave was not aimed at him including saonora and pirina. The rest of the team were not so lucky as some of them had a hard time breathing, especially frost as he couldn't keep conscious anymore. Vados on the other hand was not effected at all, she too was not the intended target as she knew all too well who KI intent belong to as she felt worried for his wellbeing.

Just as some of the team members were about to pass out from too much KI intent it stopped. Frost and the rest of the team were relieved that it stopped. W what was that? asked frost.

Vados said nothing as champa looked around while keeping his guard up. Hit then spoke, we're about to find out. Just as he said that, the trees to the east of the battle field were suddenly destroyed, as they looked towards the direction, but saw nothing and couldn't sense nothing.

Then suddenly, an apple hit the floor behind vados, which made everyone look and to their shock and surprise, there stood a cloaked figure at least a foot taller than cabba, but that's not what made them stare at him in shock. It was the fact that he was holding cabba's body. How did he move that fast without any of us not knowing? Were the thoughts of all the team members. Even champa wanted to know as well.

Alright who are you? Champa asked while letting his aura emit. The cloaked figure did nothing as he laid his copy on the ground before it dispersed into smoke leaving everyone with a slack jaw expression. So it was a bunshin after all, right cabba?

The figure stood up and looked toward hit and nodded before removing his hood shell shocking the entire team, leaving a correct hit and a blushing vados.

Cabba now looked more matured, his body now looked more muscular, his hair a bit longer with two bangs in the front with some brown strands, he also has scars on his arms and part of his cheeks. His uniform he now wears are also different. cabba new uniform consist of a pair of black fingerless gloves and brown combats boots. he is also wearing blue cargo pants to go with his black athletic shirt, but the most noticeable feature about him is his tail and eyes. His tail is brown with a black and white tuff at the end and his eyes now is purple with rings which is known as the legendary rinnegan.

He looked at every one of the team members with an unreadable expression before looking at vados checking her out from her feet, thighs, breast and face.

Vados seeing this, spoke nervously, a are you done yet? She asked which seemed to work until he found his primary targets. in a flash, he appeared right before his prey with hit following.

Kale and caulifa were shocked and scared at who is standing in front of them. H he really is alive, you put everything into killing him, Stated caulifa. Kale said nothing she looked at cabba who had his sights dead on her. What she's felt before is nothing compared to how she feels now, the feeling of a prey who's going against a mega predator.

Cabba, without much effort caught hits punch with ease, which shocked everyone, including vados.

He looked at his attacker as hit spoke; I can't allow you to harm your teammates, he finished as he time skipped in front of kale and caulifa. You two need to leave immediately, now! He said in urgency which is rare.

kale and caulifa were caught off guard before registering what he said. No way where're not running away we are saiyans, we'd sooner die then to flee. Hit payed them no heed as he notices cabba gaze never leaving kale. Hit then shook his head, you fools! He is in a whole different league than his clone was before, hit said trying to convince them otherwise. And I tell you we're are not leaving, stated caulifa as kale stared at cabba. Kale begin to have the feeling of dread in her gut again as she see his eyes glow with un bridled rage.

Cabba spoke getting their attention, if that's how you feel, then do what you have to do he said as his eyes glowed dangerously. I'll show the power of a true saiyan, now prepare yourself, he finished as they all got in their battle stances.

Next up cabbas' wrath; a saiyans potential


	4. characters and thier harems

cabba's harem will be : vados, akitsu( sekerie series), rossweisse, faora (from dc),starfire(DC), urbosa from zeldvae and her twin roza,umbrea, last but not least, we have chesta and naomi.

madara uchiha will be making his appearance in the next chapter . his harem will consist of the following :

nier autuma, mie terumi, katana(FROM MORTAL COMBAT), asagila(oc avp hunter),nora from (luigix) ,solaria(OC) and head next to madara. asagi, ibuki(from street fighter), rouge the bat(from sonic), and last we have evo terra the saiyan. there will be possibly more added in the future , until then, see ya in chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4: cabbas' wrath; a saiyans potential, limitless power!

Cabba stared at each of his foes with in unreadable expression. No one could read or possibly know what cabba has up his sleeves.

His eyes then met hit. For a moment there were silence, which seemed like an eternity, until hit spoke. You two are in no condition to fight, I will take it from here, he said in a firm tone.

What! No way! Even if he did change his looks, that doesn't mean he's stronger, right kale. Kale nodded, he won't escape this time and with our combined strength, we will be able to beat him together.

Hit responded back by raising his power with abit of KI intent, silencing them.

He spoke in a tone that holds authority. As the leader I'm ordering you both to leave and let me address this problem alone, because if you interfere in any way, I will remove you from this team and by remove I mean eliminate, do I make myself clear? Besides you won't do to well in that state you're in.

Kale and caulifa wanted to retort back, but one look from hit silenced any words that would've came from their mouths.

Hit just glared back at them, daring them to defy him with any words. No matter how bad their saiyan pride scream to challenge him, but their rational side took over.

They may have their saiyan pride, but they weren't stupid. They know when they're outclassed, especially against hit. With a heavy heart, they had no choice but to comply with hit order. With one last glare at cabba they left to meet with the others. That was until the entire area begin to rumble.

Hey sis what's going on? I don't know but its certain that cabba has something to do with it, keep your guard up. Hai.

Hit looked towards cabba and said, I'm your opponent, leave them out of this he finished while preparing to nock cabba out.

Cabba look towards hit and formed a smirk that mirrored his ancestor madara uchiha. Of course, but what you fail to realize is…. Your all my enemies! he finished as his ringed eyes glowed dangerously.

As soon as he finished, there were over twenty clones of himself appeared everywhere from the ground to the trees, plus five extra from under the ground socking kale in the face while missing caulifa.

Hit glared dangerously and took action already knowing words want get him any were. He time-skipped behind cabba with the intent to knock him out, but surprisingly cabba anticipated this and dodged before countering hit in a surprised state with an earth shattering kick sending him further away from the two girls. After hit was sent the other way, two more clones appeared on side of cabba.

Be sure to keep the girls distracted while I deal with hit, hai! Was the reply. Just as they disappeared hit time-skipped in front aiming for cabba arteries. Cabba blocked it with difficult as his bones shook from the impact pushing him back two yard.

Seeing cabba get pushed back, hit decided to push on as cabba begin to get pushed back until cabba attacked hit with his own reality warp skill nailing hit in the gut before round kicking him in the opposite direction.

Cabba stood with his arms crossed waiting for hit get up before noticing the surge of memories from five of his clones.

Well not bad, it would seem as if they're improving, how interesting, he finished while watching from a distance as two more clones destroyed. Very interesting.

Just then he received memories from the others signifying they too were destroyed. Wow! They aren't pulling punches anymore, but then again with vados guiding them it's no surprise he said to himself.

Hearing hit chuckling he looked towards his adversary stood up with a smirk. So, you're full of surprises aren't you?

Cabba gave no reply.

Well I'm full of them as well, hit finished as his smirk disappeared and begin powering up for a minute or two before ceasing. Then he put up a new fighting stance challenging cabba.

Cabba narrowed his ringed eyes as he noticed the density of hits muscle mass increased. I think it's time to get serious then, he finished while unknowingly getting in a fighting stance called shi no mai, which made the two unknown visitors gape in shock.

WITH madara and solaria

He knows my stance, hn. It would seem that our genes are so strong that he's able to tap into his genetics and pull out some of our skills. But, he still needs training, his stance is too loose.

Hmm, that may be the right assumption, until it's the correct assumption, we will observe until then. Understood?

Of course but be sure to keep your promise big boy salaria finished with a smirk.

Madara smirked back. Don't I always? He said as they both watched what occurred in the battle field.

Back to the battle field.

Hit was no fool, the stance that cabba was in, which didn't look like nothing, but he could tell its based of off unpredictably speed, so he now knew he had to be careful.

They stood in a moment of silence, until hit made the first move by time-skipping in front of cabba and launched two strikes which cabba barely dodged, but was pushed back from the waves of the hit attacks.

Incredible! If I had stayed and took those blows, I'd probly be skewered from the insides. Now this is a fight worth entertaining and by the way if I didn't know any better I say you're trying to kill me.

Hit said nothing as to which confirmed his conspicion. I'll give you one last chance to stop this foolishness or I will kill you, hit said monotony.

Cabba sighed, I know you weren't the most social person I've known, but I can't walk away from this hit, regardless of how it ends, no matter the outcome. Just know this, we're are comrades.

Now come and face me, not as hit the assassin, but face me as my comrade, cabba finished as he pulled out his gumbai out of nowhere, letting its azure blue gleam dangerously as he settled in his stance.

Hit closed his eyes after what he heard his team member said.

Very well then. so be it, he spoke as he got in his improved stance yet again.

With kale and caulifa

Darn him! No matter how many times we attack, it seems like he's always a step further, caulifa shouted annoyed.

Kale wasn't doing any better. Just what are these? She asked grudgingly. She tripped one clone and through a left hook thinking she had him. But to her surprise yet again it was replaced by a wood block which was shattered on contact from her hit.

Her eyes went wide. What the?! In a blinding purple flash, she was cut from her left shoulder to her mid-section of her belly, unleashing a gush of blood. Augh! She than fell to her knees while one hand clutched her wounds. When she looked up, she noticed three cabbas' surrounding her with frowns. The one in front of spoke; you're pathetic, weak and to think I'd expected better. What a waist. Indeed. Why don't we finish up and wait for the boss? Agreed, I will stand guard while you two dispel after I've trapped her in mokuton prison.

With a snap of a finger; tree roots shot forth from the ground and wrapped itself around kale, binding her arms and legs while imbedding itself on the huge tree that was formed. Not long after kale was captured, she fell out her transformation as the vines absorbed her energy.

The clone stood with a smirk; dispel your selves while I deal with the other one, he spoke and dispel they did.

Kale! You'll pay for this, you hear me! Her energy blazed and destroyed the surrounding clones as her power reached new heights.

I'll never forgive you! She finished while destroying a copy of cabba. She then unleashed her wrath, destroying each and every last clone, leaving only one, who so happens to be the strongest out of the rest. Out of my dammit! She raged.

Sorry, can't do, he said blocking a punch with little effort. I have plans for your friend, so as you can see you or anyone else will be able to get pass me.

Watch me! She fakes missed a left hook before flipping in midair like gymnastics before twisting her leg the opposite direction, which hit the clones' defense, forcing him sliding back a good 20yds from his post.

Gottcha! Now is my chance! Hold on kale, I'm coming sis. Right before she could finish processing her complete thoughts, she was unaware of the figure approaching her at unraveling speed.

Cabba grabbed her ankle tightly, which made her cringe. She looked back at her attacker and widen her eyes' in shock. This was not a clone she was facing; it's the real cabba. How did you get pass hit? She asked franticly. She now knew she messed up.

Does it matter? And where do you think you're going? He asked before snapping her ankle and tossed her into the tree where kale was.

She tried to stand but kept failing in doing so. Dammit! How? Tell me how you could get this strong?! She shouted in rage.

Cabba looked on bored and crossed his arms. If I tell you then I'll have to kill you, but then again what's the point? You'll be dead any way so I'll spill.

Your brother rinso is not really your brother. He and I are more kin then you are due to our distant relatives.

What do mean?! She said indignity.

What I mean is that nether of you share any resemblance at all. Besides, I know you've seen it yourself.

No! you're just trying to confuse me! Ronso is my brother, I know so because mom and dad said so. He is nothing more than a broken man who don't really give a crap about me and eat on his hide.

Oh? Cabba asked amused. So, are you telling me that you believe that's the same ronso who gained respect and struck fear into the hearts of those who oppose the law? The same ronso who fought and slayed a thousand earning him the title 'Mokusei sēji? also known none as the famous 'Gōrudosēji the golden sage?!

The same man who placed a clone in his place so he could leave and fight those who dare threaten the life of his so ungrateful brattling sister? The same man, who fought by myside as we took on a mission to exterminate every life force planet froconz?

Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't even know that, didn't you? He said in sarcasm but got no reply from caulifa.

I was only 12yrs When it happened. We were ordered to eliminate every man, women and children. I remember every detail, every second, the sounds and screams of the people we slaughtered. It was then that I had my first kill and had a peak of my ancestors' trait. I didn't just fine one, but multiple. Did you know I'm originally from universe seven? He asked as he showed his full tail and canines. You see we pretty much live off of battle, it's what were made for. The same could be said about ronso.

Did you know that everything that lead up to now, if it hadn't been for ronso you'd be dead? So don't go talking about something you've never known. Everything he did was for you. Every man, women and child me and him killed was to keep you alive! Only for you to slap it back in our faces! Do you know how many of our comrades died that night? How many of them had families? They will never get to see them again! Do you know how it feels to lose everybody you considered your family and comrades?!

Cabba shouted, while unleashing his Ki-intent making caulifa fall to her knees out of fear, but she wouldn't show it. She began to wander about wat cabba was saying. Is what he's saying is true? Why does she feels hurt at how cabba spoke to her? Why? Why didn't he tell me? And what do he mean about that night?

Tell me caulifa, how else do you think the sadala corps are able to respond in success, if your so called brother is just sitting in his living room, never ever leave his chair or even touch his food? Can you tell me? How do you think his squad was able to clear 30 extreme missions in one week?

No response, only tears.

Figures, you were so engrossed with your own selfishness that you failed to see beyond. You never looked beneath the underneath. There's always a reason one does his action.

Caulifa could do nothing as she lost the will to fight while shedding tears, she knew cabba spoke the truth.

Now you know why I was given the title 'RAION IKARI' lion rage, he said making her look on in fear. Anyways, I've said my piece, I think it's time to wrap it up. If you want to know more, then you'll have to ask your brother, well adopted brother, but then again it won't matter because you'll be dead.

He then summons his blue gumbei and asked; any last words?

No reply.

Very well you were a good warrior and for that, I'll give you a quick death. good bye caulifa.

Caulifa could see her sister crying, her name being called out to fight but couldn't. she could see vados horrified look as well the rest of the team. Her last thoughts were of her brother. I'm sorry ronso, mom, dad, please forgive me, was her last thoughts until she heard mokuton senshu!

In a quick motion, there were tree roots, large roots even bigger then what cabba used earlier. The roots then appeared everywhere before being charging were cabba stood.

Cabba seeing this already knew what is about to go down. So the senju finally showed up after all. It's about time, he said to himself as he locked eyes' with an angry ronso who stood in front of his little sister while holding his signature weapon, the ranzo rage in one hand, while the large scroll in the other. Weapons designed by his friend Imari of the Kamari village.

A minute later cabba relayed orders to his remaining clone to dispel as he watched ronso summon a clone and gave the order to heal kale and caulifa while never breaking eye contact with him.

Soon the rest of universe 6 fighters appeared near caulifa, followed by hit which took a bit longer since his clone gave him a farewell present. Gotta love using clones for pranks.

Wow hit, you look a little worse for wear. I didn't think my clone could do that much damage only using pranks. If I'd known this from before, I would've gotten you every time, he said jokingly.

To his amuse, no reply.

Hmp, suite yourself, he muttered while sticking his gumbai in the ground and folding his arms staring everybody down.

The one stare that hurt him the most was vados stare. She had the look of pity, hurt, and regret.

He decided to look back at ronso and waited. So?

I'm not gonna even beat around the bush cabba, what is the meaning of this? Explain? He spoke in a tone with high authority. This is not the ronso caulifa knew, no this the Gōrudosēji speaking.

Caulifa stared in shock, ronso her brother was like a totally different person. The way he carries himself like that of a leader. The air around him demands respect. And judging by the scruffs on his armor, she deduced that cabba spoke the truth. Another thing she noticed was the attire her brother is wearing, which seems to be some sort of red samurai armor with shoulder guards that cover his arms. He also seems to be wearing black baggy combat cargos with three scrolls on each side. His hair extends to his back in a braided ponytail with one spike at the top of his head.

At first she was happy, but then she thought about how her pride and ego was tarnished, she became upset, embarrassed to rage. Quickly forgetting her position, she shrugged off the clone and shrugged pass her teammate and stood on side of her brother yelling at him.

Before hit could stop caulifa, vados stopped him.

What the hell?! Who do you think you are?!, I've never asked for your help?! THIS IS MY FIGHT DAMMIT! YOU SPINELESS COWARD, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE! I HATE YOU, YOU SPINELESS COWARD! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU NEVER FOUND ANYONE BECAUSE YOU'RE A BASTERD WHO NEVER SHOWED UP FOR HIS FAMILY. I WISH YOU WOULDVE NEVER CAME BACK FROM THAT MISSION AND JUST DIE LIKE THE REST OF YOUR COMRADES!

Enough! Ronso shouted while leveling a glare at caulifa as he unleashed the full blast Ki-intent. The force of his voice shook the very air as roots danced wildly around the area. The space which they were in suddenly dropped temperature as ronso spoke in a cold tone. His eyes transformed yellow with two rings around his pupil.

The fight was over the moment you let him pull your emotion card. A fighter either in combat or war should never let their emotions get the best of them or they'll die. Secondly, cabba has been toying with you all along. If you hadn't been so bent on power, you would've noticed this simple fact from the start. And as to why I interfere is my business. I chose to whom or when I go into battle.

I am the 'Gōrudosēji shinobi and you will respect me! If you ever speak of my fallen comrades in that manner again, he paused letting his words sink before he showed a hint of his power. I will kill you myself, do I make myself clear? He asked as his yellow ringed eyes glowed dangerously. He took caulifas' shock and mute as his answer and turned his scowl back to cabba.

Get out of my site, this matter is over. Dismissed, he finished with finalty that left no room for argument.

Everyone around wore a look of shock, except hit and vados. Did he just threaten to kill his own sister? I don't know, but I'd rather stay out their business, finished rota to frost.

Caulifa had no idea what just happened, she never knew her brother could be so cold and the look in his eyes were of pure rage. She fell to her knees at the prospect of her brother threatening to kill her. Why? was her question, until she heard vados voice bring her to attention.

I'd listen if I were you, she said. After all he's the legendary wood user and if what I heard is correct, then he's is also the gold sage. His reputation is so well known; it is rumored that he could go toe to toe against universe 10 fighters and come on top. He even fought against Rumsshi in all-out battle and still came out alive. Ronso isn't just strong, he's also a master strategic and shares an awesome talent combined with his battle prowess, he's a formidable foe. He even managed to gain my fathers' notice, which is rare. Only goku gained his notice besides the other, who will be revealed soon.

Wow seriously?! champa asked vados, which she nodded. Damn! Now that's impressive! Who would've thought we had warriors capable of such feat? Anyways, who's the other?

Vados looked at champa and everyone else before speaking. He's right there.

What! You mean to tell me cabba is also recognized by your father? he gained a nod in return. Champa sighed; why didn't you tell us about this sooner? How did he gain such notice without any of us knowing?

To answer your question, cabba has gained the title 'RAION IKARI' lion rage. I'm sure none of you heard of him before, because if you did, you wouldn't have treated him as such.

Believe me when I tell you, my father didn't give him that name for no reason. He was also enrolled in a 4men squad with ronso at the age of 8, and may I say he was improving at an accelerate rate. Imagine a prodigy at 8yrs old matching a senior veteran that's a supersaiyan 2. On top of that, recently he and ronso see each other as equals. Where ronso has the battle smarts and prowess, cabba is a genius and his visual prowess, he could fight ronso on even grounds. However, it's a shame they had to be distant relatives fighting each other.

Well as to why I haven't said anything is because my father ordered anyone who knew about this information to keep quite quiet or be erased, she finished while shocking the entire team. Even hit was not spared at showing his shock. Well, I said enough as it is, so let's see what transpire.

Indeed, you have.

Vados widen her eyes and turned to her father before bowing her head, followed by champ who did it without a beat. Forgive me father…I.

he raised his hands cutting his daughter off. Its already done, we'll discuss your punishment later. Until then let's observe shall we? As you wish… grand-sama.

The team said nothing as they too watched the oncoming fight.

Back with ronso and cabba

You want to know? Alright, I'll tell you. I won't stop until they are both dead. Especially after finding out that that wench and your sister threaten to kill my son! A son I never knew existed. A son they said was too weak like his father! Now how the hell do you think I feel ronso?

You above all folks should know that our race from universe7 take no pleasure in hurting our own, you know this. Even though she isn't your blood sister, you still protect her. Then again it matters not, we both know how this ends, don't we?

Why don't you use the rinnegan to read my sparrow mind, after all it had seen it all, cabba spoke as he sent his proof towards ronso.

Ronso said nothing as he tried to process the information he was given. His face went from confusion to shock to rage. He couldn't believe it! They actually done it! He then narrowed his eyes and focused his ki-intent on the two female saiyans before giving them a look that said we will talk. That was before he notices grand master and gave a bow in respect, which in return he waved. Cabba followed ronso doing the same thing. After that they got back to business.

Ronso looked at cabba in pity, if it were his child, he would've done the same thing, but there's away without the bloodshed.

Cabba, I know how you feel, but there's a way we could do this without killing one another, maybe we can...

Can what?! Shouted cabba. Talk them into going to court for justice? We both know better than that. Id soon gut myself before that happens and even if we did, what's to make them tell us were my son is? You tell me?

Sigh, cabba, I know but...

Cabba cut him off again. There we with your nonsense of peaceful revolution speech. cut the crap and do what we came here to do, he finished as he pulled his blue gumbai and settled in a stance.

Ronso seeing this, got tired of being interrupted and scowled as he too got in his stance with one hand holding the ranzo rage, while the other hand was in a formation in front of his torso. No matter how bad you want to kill my sister and bring the both to justice, but I can't let that happen and that's a promise of a life time.

But since you seem to disagree, you want a battle to the death, don't you? If that's how it has to be, then so be it. You have already broken a few laws already as it is. I won't hold back 'uchiha" he said as his yellow ringed eyes glowed dangerously forming wind currents around him.

Cabba let out a battle smirk while summoning his Kama; indeed, he finished. Let's dance! In a split second cabba leaped in the air as wooden pikes shot were he stood. More start coming towards him while in the air.

Using his left sharingan, he knew which would come first and he knew where to go. Sensing four objects approach him at extreme motion, he deflected two wooden beams before cutting each and every last one with precision. Three more beams shot towards him, but he had a plan of his own. At the last nano second, cabba used kiwirim and replaced himself with a wooden pole. He reappeared 10yds from ronso and shot blue ki-enhanced fire.

Rasno knew what cabba was up to, so he prepared his next move when suddenly his wooden branches were shredded by cabba's blue flames.

Ronso quickly put up a wooden barrier, however his effort seems useless as cabba burst through the shield while delivering left swing with his kama.

Ronso gritted his teath at the sheer strength behind the attack, but then he smirked. Cabba, You've gotten stronger, he thought. He pushed cabba off before delivering a palm strike to which cabba gumbai intercepted it, but, to his surprise, cabba's gumbai deflected his palm strike, by sending it towards the roots approaching from behind.

Ronso smirked at his former comrade. Not bad old friend, not bad at all, he complimented. My turn, **Ki Eda no Jutsu [ Tree Limb Technique ];** six thick tree roots the size of a school bus shot straight at cabba at speeds that can match a full power ss3. He then followed up with **Jukai Heki [ Dense Woodland Wall ]** creating a dome around him and cabba.

Cabba looked around and noticed what ronso had in mind. He smirked at his rival/friend. I see so, you're trying to box me in and use the wood barrier to imprison me and by the time I realize it, you'd already have sent me to another world sealed away, he said while evading the sharp tree roots making ronso eye widen.

Humph, this is nothing! Shinra tensei! He shouted, with a great amount of power the wood dome and the sharp tree roots shattered including the entire dome along with almost everything within a 15mile radius. If the grandmaster havn't put a dome around cabba and ronso, a good portion of the traing grounds along with the city would've been nothing but a smoking crater.

With the specters

There were a few small cracks forming on the dome, which caught the grand master attention. Now this is interesting, he said gaining vados and the teams' attention.

How so? Asked champa, he really wanted to know what's going on, as well as everyone else. There are cracks on the barrier, he stated making all eyes wide. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were just testing each other out, while trying to provoke the other to see who has the upper sleeve.

So, you mean they're not serious? Asked vados. Indeed, I've seen both warriors fight at full power and let me tell you, you wouldn't want nether of them to fight at full power. Given they could destroy cities when just training. Those two nearly over powered goku and vegeta at full power, even the kaio-ken technique at x15 wasn't enough and that was just a spar, he finished while making the team once again shocked at the information, even vados was shocked at the news.

If champa and his crew didn't know how powerful of an ally they had now, now they know.

You mean, toe to toe with goku and vegeta? The same two who forced my brother into training? A nod from the grand master was all he got in return. He gulped and look back to where the battle took place.

You know normally I wouldn't get into personal issues but threatening to kill a child, no less a child of one of my agents is unacceptable. If anything I should erase you and this team, stated the grandmaster as he unleashed 30% of his ki-intent upon the entire team, including champa and vados. Vados knees quivered before falling to her knees sweating, champa had a hard time breathing while on his knees aswell, hit was also on his knees straining to keep focus and caulifa tried to not lose conscious. Kale and the rest of universe six warriors fainted as they saw their lives flash before their eyes.

But, the ki-intent vanished before he spoke again. I will let you decide your own fate. Either you ask for forgiveness of cabba, which I highly doubt he'll want to join you again or you could fight with another warrior in the tournament of power and try to win, by which said chance will be a 20% win. Oh, and champa, vados will not be with this universe any longer.

There was a moment of silence before…WHAT! Was the reply of everyone, but was quickly silenced due to ki-intent, which they shut up.

As I was saying she won't be here after today because of the events leading until now. Therefore, she will be punished, which have yet to be decided, he said giving vados the look while she lowered her head in shame. Any more questions? no reply.

Good! Things are about to get serious now, so please don't interrupt or you will be erased.

No one said nothing, they were too shocked to say anything at the moment. All they could do now was watch and hope cabba forgives them.

Back to the battle

'whistle' damn, I guess I overdid it abit. Still need some work though. He looked at his handiwork before him and was amazed. Before he noticed cracks around the surface of then barrier. Well I think that should say a thousand words, he said to himself before his danger senses went into overdrive as he dodged four tank sized roots covered in blue flames. Wait a second, blue flames? Since when? However, his thoughts were cut off as multiple vines came his way with sharp icicle on the edges.

So this is the extent of his abilities, it looks like he could copy and use some of my abilities but on a higher degree. not bad old man! he shouted. Know if he's shooting from everywhere then he wouldn't happen to be coming from…

He didn't get to finish as he heard ronso; **Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! [ Smothering Binding Technique]** , **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu! [ Wood Clone Technique ]**. Multiple if not dozens of large tree roots and vines converged to where cabba stood. As they made their way to cabba, some of them had extra roots sprouting from them and took on the appearance of ronso as they too charged rae with their own ronzo blade.

Bingo! Now this is more like it! He said in excitement as he danced his gumbai around his fingers.

The first few that came charged him directly into hand to hand combat, which proved to be a mistake as he cut them down one by one each and every last wood-bunshin that challenged him failed, while expertly evade and chopping the mokuton vines. Come on, is that it? I know you could do better than this! A dozen more wood clones approached him with more vines, however some of them begin to use some of the original techniques, including his!

Cabba narrowed his eyes, he dodged, swiped, jumped and kicked all the while searching for his target. Three evasions later he hopped up sensing a disturbance and look towards that direction. To his expectation, he found his target with seven other copies with him. Another thing cabba took notice was that they were waiting along with a dozen more surrounding the dome, while ronso begin to gather energy.

At that moment cabba knew what's going on. A divergence, huh. Old man knows his stuff but can he keep up?

In a surge of power his speed became a blur as he began to demolish the wood clones. As if the roots had a mind of its own, it started to shribble while at the same time split into dozens of ronso's. it looks to be about atleast a hundred or more if the roots keep coming. So like last time, cabba showed no hesitation and engaged them in battle once more. This time with the intent to end them like he would do an enemy.

One by one, he began to step them down, his movements were in a way like a dancer. Each time they seem to let the root charge in first, he would balance his toes and quickly appear behind the clones decapitating it. Two more from his left and right charged him with brutal speed, he quickly put both weapons on his back as he intercepted them both, in a quick fluid motion he broke one clones arm followed by an elbow to his ribs shattering it before caving the other clone chest in followed by a split kick which killed them on the spot as he pulled out his kama and gumbai and increased his speed once more as he dominate the battle field.

Ronso on the other hand was gathering energy, however he was shocked when he opened his eyes as he was gaining the memories of his copies in a rapid pace. In his memories of the clones he saw that cabba mercilessly slaughtered them with no problem. Some had their necks slit, others heads chopped off, bodies split in half, while some were ripped a part with his bare hands, including some of the roots were destroyed by his blue flames and diamond shard rods. One particular memory stood out from the rest as cabba gave him a message. They may look like you and maybe fight like you, but they will never be you. They are nowhere near as powerful as you, he finished while evading a fast large ice shard, followed by using one of his famous moves; the quick spark, and like that, the two clone along with the roots were decimated into nothing but ashes. I know what you're up to, you're trying to buy time so you could put me in some sort of prison, which is why you keep sending wave after wave to keep me occupied.

Don't worry because once I'm done, then I'll come for you at your location, he finished before stabbing the clone with his blue gumbai.

Ronso, wasn't scared in the slightest, if anything he's more impressed with how smart his comrade is and how powerful he's become. Analyzing and exposing weaknesses, you always were one of the best strategist on the battle field. With that fighting style, you could easily read and intercept your enemies with fluid speed and unpredictability. Ronso smirked, cabba, You're a damn genius. Enough marveling already, time to finish this.

Just as he decided to step it up a bit more. With a slash of his gumbai, he unleashed an enormous air wave, which hit and demolished a good portion of the clones. Before long cabba summoned 30 clones near him and commanded that they wreak havoc upon the enemy. Wreak they did as they unleashed their own attacks against the ronso copies. The clash of their combining attacks left the once beautiful dome training area, now into a desolate waste land that has seen better days in war.

Sensing the impending danger heading his way, he decided to reveal a few of his techniques to ronso. He back flipped three times as mokuton roots gave chase. He stopped in a crouch form and waited for the oncoming pursuers. And…. BINGO! four roots came and circled around him followed by six ronso copies. The roots soon wrapped around cabba followed by three of the clones preparing to strike him, however, the moment the roots touched him, volts of electricity burst from his form shocking and turning anything it touches into ashes. The clones weren't spared either as the electric volts struck one by one in a chain formation linking into anything that's a threat.

For a moment it looks as if he was gaining the advantage, but he knew good and well that this was a part of ronso's plan and make things worse, the wood clones are improving after each round, on top of that, his set of clones have dispelled themselves while taking some of the battlefield with them.

Cabba side stepped an ice covered mokuton spear as it by-passed his electric defense leaving a thin cut on his cheek. Well I figured he would find away pass my defance. Its time to get payback, he stated.

Cabba, fell back as a copy clone sent an ice-Ki enhanced spear followed by three ki-enhanced roots heading his way. Three large mokuton roots came up and blocked the incoming attacks, but did nothing as they came through his defenses. So, his skill in that area is stronger, never the less, time is wasting. I have to get to him before he uses that move. I'm not even sure if I can make it out of that. Time to reveal my move as well. Just as the ice roots neared him, at the last nano-second he ripped a portal open and fell through it only to land 20yds in front of ronso.

Ding, dong; I found you sucka, he said at a shocked ronso.

Ronso shock quickly worn off and was replaced with a smirk. I expect nothing less, the rest of you dispel, I'll handle this. The clones dispel at the given order. Now, **Shichuurou [ Four Pillar Prison Technique ]** , followed by **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin [Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees].  
** cabba eyes widen at what he just heard, he tried to move but found himself breathing in the pollen in the air from the flowers growing beneath him before shooting in size while at the same time large wooden beams surrounding the area grew in to the size of the battle field and closed around it forming a large wooden prison like cell. To finish it off, large tree roots covered the large cell completely, while blooming leaves and flowers all around it. Once it was done, it looked to be a dome like prison, which should be enough to hold cabba for a while until they figure how to deal with the situation with his child. I'm not going to lose you hear! That was the last of cabba before he was closed off inside the dome.

With the spectators

Things are really about to get deadly, I suggest we move them to a distant world where they will fight to the death.

Really? Asked vados.

Indeed, the thing is cabba doesn't like being caged and if that power surge is anything to go by then yes. Vados eyes widen, its huge just how strong are you cabba? She asked herself.

Come, once he's free, we're are teleporting to another world, get ready, commanded the grand master.

With madara and solaria

You heard that? solaria asked.

Yes, I have and I'm already planning to go were ever they are going.

How so? Never mind, let's just make sure they don't kill each other, solaria finished but noticed no reply from madara.

I won't let them kill each other, that I can assure you, he said mentally, unaware as solaria heard his thoughts.

I know you won't, thank you, she finished while kissing madara on the cheek as he gave a soft smile in return before looking back to the battle.

Back with ronso

Alright folks! I guess it's time to… wait what! There was a sudden power surge suddenly shaking the very ground he stood on. Cracks could be seen in the surface of the prison dome as blue and yellow flames burned through the cracks, making the dome weaker. The smell of burnt wood could be smelt for miles. Before long, blue and gold flames burst through the cracks of the dome with so much force it shattered like glass. The color of yellow and blue flames illuminated the area followed by a huge surge of power followed by a white beam towards the sky.

Ronso shielded his face for a moment from the bright light and the display of power. Wow incredible! Such power old friend, you may very well surpass me one day.

Once the display of power calm down, cabba could be seen standing in the middle of the crater with a mixture of blue and yellow fire that swarmed around him harmlessly.

Cabba looked towards ronso and in return did the same thing. Both warriors knew what must be done. And that's a fight to the death. Ronso at the moment flashed gold for a split second before retaining his senses, which didn't go unnoticed by cabba.

Neither said anything as their eyes already spoke. Things just got real.

However, before either of them could even move a nerve muscle, both warriors heard the grandmaster shout, NOW!

Both warriors felt a tug as they were pulled into a portal which sent them to another world. When portal reopened, cabba and ronso were in a rock like surrounding. However, that's not what caught their attention. What caught their attention was they were on top of their ancestors' statue, ronso was on top of hashirama senju, while cabba stood upon madara uchiha statue. On the left, a village could be felt as it held a lot of life signals. To the right, a desolate waste land could be seen with craters and lots of rocks, that have seen better days. The land known as the valley ends.

Both warriors knew all too well where they are and that's the elemental nation.

In universe seven, this world cease to exist with strong life forms, however this isn't universe seven, this is universe6.

Deciding to get back on task, ronso locked eyes with cabba. Neither said a thing at first, until cabba spoke. What coincident eh ronso? You took the words right out of my mouth cabba.

So how about we decide which is superior? a saiyan uchiha or a saiyan senju?

Cabba grinned, then come senju! Let's see what you got old man!

My thoughts exactly! Ronso said as his yellow ringed eyes glowed while summoning his many weapons from his large scroll, before sealing it again with a capsule.

Cabba wasn't any better as he used his energy to reconstruct the cracks on his already battle armor. Afterwards he settled in his stance while twirling both weapons before saying his famous theme words, let's dance!

Ronso dashed so fast that it seems that he vanished, he reappeared in front of cabba while bringing down his blade with such strength that cabba was force to switch himself with a bolder. The force from ronso's attack created a shockwave as a crater was formed.

Cabba then appeared behind ronso thanks to his dimensional warp and attacked with his gumbai intending to off his adversary's head. Ronso, in the perfect timing brought his sword up and blocked the incoming attack, creating a shockwave which could be felt for miles.

Cabba than swung his kama the opposite direction, followed by his gumbai while hoping to get ronso to drop his guard. But ronso, yet again blocked and parried both of his incoming attacks. As if on que, cabba begin to increase his speed and precision combined with his left sharingan once more.

Ronso, retaliated back doing the same thing, using only one hand he blocked every last swipe from cabba with ease and decided to exploit cabba's weakness by blinding him with a solar flare, which left him wide open.

Cabba grunted and closed his eyes from the pain, but quickly pushed it back as he focused on his other senses. cabba was already prepared should something like this occur and he was more than ready.

The moment ronso ducked under his kama, cabba felt his movement and knew that he was supposed to die from a swipe towards his chest. But at the moment he wasn't going to die any sooner. He stepped back dodging a swipe that was supposed to semi bisect him and responded by disarming his attacker using the brunt of his kama breaking the wrist followed by a fluid motion heel to ronso's torso.

Dam! His senses or more precise then before, got to get serious! Ronso then called his blade, which so happens to appear back in his hands and charged cabba once more. While they were fighting, ronso initiated a conversation with his former comrade.

So, you came prepared huh? Cabba said nothing at first until he flipped over a swipe and parried an intended stab. Yeah, what of it?

Oh nothing, just seems that you're always prepared as usual.

Don't I always? Besides, it's always best to come prepared for anything in case something unexpected occur. Isn't that what the sadala corps supposed to teach? He asked as he jumped back while tossing his gumbai at ronso, only to have it boomerang back, curtesy of ronso.

Well, you do have good point, however it's up to the cadets to decide. We can only teach so much, once they're out on duty, they're on their own. Besides, we can't force to do it, ronso finished while heading in sliding under cabbas' left arm and head butted him. Cabba retaliated with a quick leg swipe at wich ronso hopped over. Cabba hopped back to his feet only to see a faster pace ronso, who was moving even faster and more deadly. Cabba had no choice but re-engage ronso with equal vitality.

So, how's ms. Amari and little cody doing? Cabba asked while throwing his kama at ronso, only to have him deflect it somewhere else. Damn, his skills with a one hand blade is ridiculous, he thought while parrying a slash with an elbow which was countered with wooden beam that shot from the ground.

Well, they're doing well, cody is growing to be big strong man like his old man. And that's not all, he's already using mokuton at such a young age, ronso said with pride. Cabba ducked under a kick and attempted a slash toward his opponent's mid-section, which ronso blocked with three roots sprouting from the ground, forcing cabba to jump back.

Whoa! Already? But he's barely 5yrs. old stated cabba with awe. He's a going to be a force to be reckon with when he's older.

Indeed, he will be. And as for my wife, we just found out we're having another child again! He stated in excitement, but deflated when he noticed cabba's sad look. So is it a girl or boy. Well it's a girl, we haven't found a name yet, but in due time.

Cabba said nothing as he looked off in the distance as the sun begin to set. He closed his eyes for a moment before smiling. Just don't tell her what happen here, got it? We wouldn't want her bringing me from the dead giving me fate worse than death, right?

Heh, heh, I see your point on that one, she could be really scary if you know what I mean. Cabba responded with a 'hnn'.

Afterwards, nether said anything as they watched the sun set lower. Cabba, I know how you feel, but please you must understand that I can't let you kill my sister or her friend, no matter the circumstances. You know that right?

Cabba said nothing as he didn't want fight his only friend and brother figure either, but knew that they were far past that now. There's no turning back now. I'm sorry old friend, but there's no turning back now. The course of action is already set in motion, he said with a hint of regret.

Ronso sighed, I suppose your right, we might as well have one last drink as comrades before we officially become enemies. He pulled out two cups and a bottle of sake out of no wear as he began pouring into each cup. Once done, he ushered cabba near him and gave him a cup. Look I know you're no were near the age to drink, but you become an adult once you get your first kill. He raised his cup followed by cabba doing the same. To comrades, he said with cabba doing the same. They both drunk their sake full cups and tossed them the opposite from each other as they are no longer comrades but enemies now.

With one last salute they both clashed with each other while un aware of the attention they gained.

Elswere in Konohagakure.

Lord hockage!

While doing his daily duty of paperwork he looks up and noticed a surprised shock look of the late third grandchild. he couldn't help but notice the look of distress on his former students face. He stilled himself, this must be very serious if he's acting like this. Very well, explain yourself.

Hai, there's been two enormous chakra signature of whom is ten times stronger then momoshiki otsutsuki! Lord seventh narrowed his eyes; explain, he said which left no arguments, however he was interrupted as kakashi, sakura and sasuke entered followed by boruto, sarada and mitsuki.

Forgive us, but we have an important matter to discuss, naruto, finished kakashi. Naruto closed his eyes and asked, so you to huh?

Huh, kakashi exclaimed.

I meant the chakra source. Oh yes, we were about to report to you however…

There was suddenly an earth quake yet again, but this time it got naruto's attention. But that's not the only reason his attention was gained, it was the presence of the two sources opposing each other. When he looked towards the former team 7, he knew that they came to the same conclusion.

Anbu! Hai,

I want you and your entire squad to make sure nothing gets in or out of this city, understand? As you wish hockage-sama.

Bear!

Yes, lord seventh?

Be sure to keep the civilians in check understood? Hai!

The rest of you, including the new team seven, we're are leaving, know! He yelled as he glowed yellow in his karama sage mode. (there isn't a karama or biju in this story, only the form is karama from its clan)

Eagle! yes lord hockage?

Tell my wife that I'll be coming home late tonight, understood? Yes, hockage-sama.

Good, ok all of you grab on were leaving, children behave yourself, konohamaru lets go. In a yellow flash everyone present appeared in front of the valley end.

Whoa! What happened here? Asked a bewildered boruto. Yeah what happened? Asked sarada. Mitsuki said nothing, but observed curiously.

Naruto looked around and noticed smoke in the distance. Just as he was about to take a step further, he was stopped by sasuke who responded, there is a barrier.

He's right, stated kakashi. I've never seen a barrier like this before, if anything its more advance than anything recorded. Whoever did this, are in a league of their own. They obviously didn't want anyone interfering.

Naruto paced himself, any ideas? Nope, none at all, was the reply of the adults.

Umm, guys why are there tree roots coming from the ground with ice on the tips? Asked mitsuki. Everyone present stopped and looked and to their surprise, there were ice roots coming out the ground.

That's impossible! Only hashirama knew mokuton, How is this possible?! Shouted kakashi. I don't know we could be in for another invasion like momoshiki, we should be careful just in case, suggested the uchiha.

I agree, stated naruto, followed by summoning 50 clones. I want half of you to search the perimeter for any threats got it? And the rest of you are to see if there's any way to get inside that barrier.

HAI!

Alright everyone stays close, we don't know what were up against so stay sharp. sasuke, sakura I want you to flank both sides of the group. Hatake, konohamaru, cover the rear while I lead the front. Baruto, sarada, mitsuki I know you can handle yourselves, however I want the three of you in the center of the group. let's move! Declared the seventh.

Hai!

Hatake, do you think you and sasuke can transport us inside the barrier? Sasuke widen his eyes, wait go dobe. That may very well work. Let's give it a try, you ready sensei? As I'll ever be, he responded.

Both wielders activated their fully matured sharingans at full power. Alright everyone, hold hands! This is the first time doing this with more than four people. Everyone did as told. As they waited, they found themselves being sucked in a vacuum dimension before reappearing inside the barrier where the battle took place.

Sasuke and kakashi fell to their knees trying to catch their breath. Dad! sasuke! Was the response as the team members supporting them.

Damn, that was a strong barrier, it nearly took more than half of my chakra source, stated sasuke. Same here, replied sasuke.

Change of plans, we wait while I send a few clones to scout out any dangers. No, we still need to move, declared a ragged breath sasuke. Are you sure? Asked naruto. Yes, I'm sure and not a word from you sakura, the same could be said to you sarada, my word is final.

And kakashi? I'm good, let's get moving whenever you're ready. Alright, we stick to the original plan, get in formation and move out! He commanded.

They once again dashed in formation as they neared the battle. Once they got close they were halted as giant covered mokuton roots sprouting from the surface, it then shot fourth towards a person who looks to be covered in blue flames with a hint yellow lightning. The roots tried to capture the person, only to have it annihilated by a flame, electric enhanced slash while taking a few mountains with it. After that motion a flash of gold clashed the blue flames as their battle shook the earth. The battle of the two unknown people was so intense that it made the sky to darken as yellow lightning clashed with ice and mokuton roots.

Wow! I never even knew such beings exist! They're stronger then madara and momoshiki, stated kakashi as the rest of the adults had the same look as he did. Naruto said nothing as he was trying to decide rather or not if they're friend or foe. However, he was interrupted by sasuke as he spoke; it's clear that whoever those guys are, they're in a league of their own. But, that doesn't mean we can't fight back if necessary.

I agree, but let's observe until we know what to do, I've just sent a mental order to bring a group of jonin and anbus' to this location, finished naruto. Good choice, we wouldn't want to go in blindly, after all, as it stands you and I as well as the rest are outclassed here, stated sasuke.

I know, but...

Wait! you mean those guys are that strong?! Shouted baruto. You guys defeated that weird outski guy, so, how can they be stronger?

I'm afraid that sasuke is right baruto, these guys are far beyond anything we've seen, not even madara or kaguya was this strong, stated kakashi which shocked the new team seven. And from the looks of it they aren't going all out yet.

Baruto snarled, damit! Mitsuki said nothing as he was still watching their movements. However, sarada said nothing throughout the whole ordeal. Sasuke noticed it and walked beside her. You alright? he asked.

No reply.

Sarada? Asked sakura while checking her daughter.

They're not human and the one with the blue fire looks to be around a year older then us. Wait a minute? Are those...? her eyes widen. Father he's a uchiha!

What do you mean? Are you sure? Asked sasuke.

Yeah, he has the ETM sharingan and..? wait a sec?! He just transformed them into the rinnegan! The other guy also has one as well except its yellow.

What! Sasuke and naruto exclaimed.

She's not lying you two, stated kakashi.

How can you see them from this distance? I can barely see their movement at all.

I don't know father but for some reason I can see and feel them. Wait? Feel them?

Just as naruto was about to question sarada, aloud crash caught their attention. The person identified as the young male crashed through the rocks and landed straight in front of them. Not taking any chance, they each got in their battle stance, while naruto in chakra sage mode, sasuke and his full rinnsharigan, foolowed by kakashi EMS, sarada the same, baruto and his bakyugan and mitsuki in his sage mode.

No one made a move until the young teen stood up with a bit of blood from his mouth. The first thing everyone did was gawk at the youth.

The boy looks like an identical copy of madara uchiha, but how?! They then noticed his rinnegan eyes looking each of them down, which put them on edge, however, he paid them no mind until his eyes landed on sarada.

Sarada couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes as both youth found themselves entranced with each other. Cabba was at a lost at the beauty of the young women standing in front of him. The only one he knew that was beautiful was vados.

The two stared at each other for a moment before a tinge of pink could seen on both youths faces, which gave naruto and a scowling sakura as well as everyone else a good idea what's happening.

"Whistle" well what do you know, love at first sight eh, cabba? Ronso joked. That did the trick which snapped both youths out of their trances. Sarada in embarrassment as all eyes on her, while cabba stood up scratching the back of his head smiling nervously.

Damn senju! It's not my fault there's a beautiful woman in my presence. On second thought, who are you people? You know what, it doesn't matter, just stay out of our battle, he finishes while summoning his blue gumbai.

And you pretty lady, please stay a fair decent distance while we fight. I would hate to see such a lovely lady get hurt, he stated while clashing with the unknown senju once again leaving a heavy blushed uchiha and an amused hockage along with a confused team seven.

Back with cabba and ronso

The two clashed viciously, their weapons clashed, leaving sparks as the ground shook from the force its self. Shockwave after shockwave, neither seem to be gaining the upper hand.

Getting tired of his x-comrade repeating the same thing, he through his gumbai in another direction and caught ronso's blade between the palm of his hands snapping it in two, which shocked ronso. Cabba took in advantage with a heel to the chest with enough force sending him through the surrounding rocks, leaving a huge trench. Cabba then appeared behind ronso using his dimensional rift technique and tried to elbow the gold sage in the back. The gold sage stopped just in time to duck under the incoming elbow and responded with an upper cut which forced cabba to jump back, followed by mokuton, and ice roots heading straight for its intended target.

Cabba was forced to evade three roots and back flipped his way further back staying clear of the roots. As he was about to hit the ground, he sensed a large quick attack heading from underground. The root moved so fast, he just then twisted his body at the last second steering clear of the root, but not without part of his sadala chest armor getting torn apart upon evading the large root. Ronso suddenly appeared behind cabba with an ax kick, cabba went into overdrive and blocked the intending kick creating a shockwave. However, what cabba wasn't prepared for the force behind the kick, which sent him crashing to ground with a boom. Mokuton-ice covered rooted beams shifted into large sharp spears making its way to cabba.

Ronso knew that wouldn't be enough to finish cabba, so he followed up with one of his special technique. He balls his fist and closed his eyes while his fist glowed green with electric arks. He reopened his eyes and intensified his charging attack as lightning danced around his form while his hair blinked from black to yellow. Lightning mysteriously shot back and forth, hitting any and everything. As the mokuton roots neared were cabba is, he shouted; sadala's rampant flare! A large green blast with electric shot towards cabbas' location. The blast, combined with the mokuton created a loud thunder clap sound as the entire area shined bright green from the explosion. the waves from the explosion caused the land to shift while some other parts of the land mass descended and the other rose higher. In other words, the valley end now looks like a canyon off dbz.

Once the smoke cleared a bit inside the crater is a large blue fire dome with a large paw stretched as if it caught something. Inside the dome is none other than cabba, who was panting on the ground as he let a few of his wounds heal. once he was done, he stood up and looked towards ronso, before letting his dome disperse. He then reaches his hand out before unleashing a Ki-thrust.

Ronso was preparing to counter it but it never came. A second later he was thrown forward as he felt like he been hit from behind. He stopped himself and look towards cabba, only to find him missing. In a blink of an eye, ronso found cabba with a fist to his gut. The hit was so sudden; he hadn't even registered it yet until he was coughing out blood for a few seconds. Cabba proceeded with a kick towards his torso sending him in the air before appearing above him with a haymaker.

Ronso fell to the surface at high speed and was about to crash, until tree vines and roots decided to catch him, however; a few roots and vines were destroyed in the mist of it.

Cabba floated a few second before stepping through a rift which lead him 10yds. from ronso. When he took notice of ronso form, he was displeased with the results. After all that, he only got a partially cracked armor, a little blood from his lips and a few bruises that seems to heal. so, he's like me. That does remind me that we're long kin. He watched ronso as his wounds have completely healed. Seems I'll have to try harder with much lethal force, he thought.

Ronso now fully healed and noticed his armor cracks sealed itself as well. That's new, he thought to himself. You know I'm impressed with your skills so far cabba, had I not trained, you would've killed me with that move. However, I know your holding back. I know you could do better than that, he finished with a smirk as his yellow ringed eyes flashed blue for moment.

Cabba smirked back, but said nothing as he pulled out a capsule and grabbed his own red armor, which is identical to ronso. Tsk, you've seen nothing old man, he replied. In a quick motion his armor was snapped on mysteriously, then he closed his eyes before reopening them again only to show a green rinnsharingan, but for some reason his eyes lacked the purple color and the tamoes.

Ronso eyes widen; you didn't? yes I did, stated cabba. But that can't be a rinnsharingan, it doesn't even have the tamoes or the color, complied ronso. It won't matter, it's still a powerful trait I've developed. It's my own version and if it's not a rinnsharingan, then I'll call it the saiyregan.

After cabba spoke, yellow lines began to appear around and under his eyes and tips of his hair including his hands. His skin darkened to a suntan color. His hair now stood spikier while extending to his back.

The sky suddenly darkens as lightning struck. Blue and gold energy started to swarm around his form as he began to float while the energy grew larger. The blue and yellow energy swarmed around his form until it stated to expand in size, growing larger and larger until it was at least 19.7 meters tall. Then it started to take shape as the flames begin to solidify, taking on a form of a battle type robot. Once finished, it looked like a warrior. Its face plates along with the crown like horn on its head is yellow, the same could be said about its chest piece. In its left hand a unique huge shield appeared, while in the other is some sort of gun, which didn't sit well with ronso. But the most unique feature about it is the extra plat like armor on the back of the warriors' construct, which makes it look like some sort of mane. The thought of a lion came to ronso's mind. The eyes under the golden plates flashed red as it looked towards ronso while summoning a Nichirinmaru Katana on its left hand and pointed it towards its target.

Behold! I call it raion norn! The first of its form, stated cabba but how about we up it a little shall we? His eyes glowed as the yellow lines begin to glow all over raions' form. The blue flames danced as the yellow flames forced the armor to shift and transform. The first was its legs as it stood taller, followed by its torso and shoulders. Then last the plates on its back stood up, followed by its face plat shifting upwards revealing its face as its crown like horn split, giving it a look of a king. Once it finished, ronso spoke again calling it the norn destroy mode.

Oh? if that's the best you can do, then I'm disappointed, you're going to die at this rate.

Are you saying you can kill me at any given moment? What are you waiting for?! Show me!

Very well so be it! He clasped his hand and unleashed a powerful Ki serge, which surprised cabba. Wood sage, he said as he opened his eyes as purple tattoo like lines stretched from around his eyes towards the bottom of his cheek and down his neck. WOOD STYLE, SHINSU-SENJU, VERITABLE 1000- MOKUTONBLADE KI-CANNON! A large great ape appeared out the ground in a sitting formation and was 50x larger than cabba's raion. Thousands of spears made of wood grew out its shell like back while glowing bright blue.

Here I go Cabba!

Bring it!

Both charged one another, while unleashing their wrath. MOKUTON KI-CANNON! Thousands of ki- mokuton spears shot towards cabba nonstop.

Cabba smirked and waved his shield to take the damage, while the left hand of his raion morphed into a claw and slashed through with a great amount of force destroying many of the incoming assault, creating a shockwave as the slash nearly took of the great apes' head along with ronso.

Ronso was glad that he was able to evade that slash or he would've been no more. he decided to get serious for real and unleash more spears at a more rapid pace.

Cabba quickly raised his shield as more spears came raining down. However, he notices cracks on his armor the more the spears rain down. After many spears kept up its assault, the shield gave out along with its entire right arm. Of course, it's to be expected, after all it is just a test to see how much the armor can withstand. The progress of its durability is satisfactory and that's alone when it's not enhanced by him.

Sensing the impending doom, more than half of the raions' torso has been destroyed. He quickly formed a katana in the left hand while enhancing it with Ki. The katana glowed yellow and with the command from cabba, the raion delivered a devastating blow with a swipe unleashing its wrath. The swipe was so powerful that it canceled ronso's assault while cleaving the mokuton ape in half destroying it. However, like always ronso seems to be a step ahead as another identical great ape appeared and charged cabbas' raion with an earthshattering right hook, dispersing it on contact.

Cabba warped himself towards a nearby cliff as he watched his raion get destroyed. Ronso suddenly hopped in front of him with a look that cabba know all too well. Standing before him is the 'Gōrudosēji' the gold sage, and he's ready for battle.

Electric arcs began to dance around ronso's form as his hair stood on all ends switching from black to yellow, the same could be said with his purple tattoos'. No words were said as ronso begin to glow when suddenly, in a burst of gold, he transformed into his golden sage state. In this state, his eyes are identical to the rinnegan except the color of it is yellowgreen instead of purple. The tattoo marks on his skin are no longer purple, but gold. His hair is now a fluorescent yellow with silver sideburns. His structure is now more robust, but not too much (think of goku ss3 structure), his aura flows around him like that of the ssb transformation, but instead of blue, its yellow. His power is now at heights like never before seen by the bystanders. As of now, ronso is perhaps the strongest in u6. The waves of his power could be felt all through the southern quadrant of this univers6.

Meanwhile, cabba grinned, it's about time old man. Why don't we just settle this the old fashion way? Just me and you, no one else. His eyes glowed for a moment, with a snap of his fingers, the mokutan ape was pushed back from the force of cabba's raion reappearing in its full destroy mode. Do what you have to, he's all yours, he commanded.

Its eyes glowed red at the command given and summoned its gun in one hand while unleashing a beam from its shield towards the mokuton creature.

Ronso was surprised at this. Wow, impressive!

Cabba raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. Always the complimenting speaker. Anyways, let's get down to business, shall we? Cabba eyes glowed green with its two rings as his hair tips glowed yellow. He powered up while unleashing a feral roar. The ground begins to shake, the sky darkened as lightning appeared out of nowhere striking any and everywhere. the wind picked up speed like a hurricane was near. Rocks began to float as cabba was changing. His hair began to spike up before extending down his back while one large bang covered part of his right eye. His hands are now claw like, which resembled that of a lion. He, just like ronso, too bulked in size but still retained his structure. The golden marks upon his body are more pronounced and if one were to look at cabbas' tattoos, they would see that the tattoos are imbedded in his skin permanently, not that cabba noticed. His skin toned darkened to a brunette brown while shining like baby oil was put on him.

With one final flare from his transformation, a bright light flared so bright, that all the elemental nations could see it as the force from it caused the dark clouds to separate. Like a flip of a dime, the light show stopped and revealed cabba in his complete transformation. Electric arcs could be seen also dancing around his form while his white tipped tail moved lazily. Overall, cabba looks more feral.

So, what do you think? I haven't had time to completely master it, but I think I'll manage, he finished while observing his yellow claw like hands.

Ronso just looked on in shock and surprise; just what have you been doing cabba? he then smirked, not bad, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say I'm impressed. You sure outdid yourself on this one. Your power is only by a small margin equal to my own, he finished. Enough talking, my blood is burning from the prospect of your potential reaching new heights, now come! Let's fight! He finished with his power level rising as the electric arcs intensified around him.

Cabba heard exactly what he wanted to hear. He looked ronso in the eyes only to see and feel the same fire that burns in his eyes reflection. His aura glowed in a flame like fashion as his eyes flashed red for a moment. He smirked, showing his fangs, now this is a fight worth dying for! Prepare yourself gold sage! He shouted in excitement as yellow arcs swarmed around him.

The ground shook as the gravity of the area began to alter, rocks of all sizes floated. The wind stopped and a moment later, a big flash of light appeared, followed by loud shockwaves.

With vados and u6

Unbelievable! To think that beings like them exist is just amazing! Stated purina in awed. how is that even possible? Do saiyans of u7 have any limits?

Champa said nothing as he was too busy measuring the output of power that was being shown. Dammit, I should've known the grandmaster had a hand in this and to make matters more complicated, my brother knew as well. So why didn't they notify me? He thought as he watched the two warriors clash like never before.

Hey, we're strong too you know! Caulifa said while glaring at the nemekian. Tsk' as if, he replied sarcastically. You wanna go green been? Caulifa said challenging the nemekian. Before they could continue any further, vados unleashed a bit of her ki silencing them.

If you would, please behave yourself. We are trying to watch, if any of you speak again I will deal with you personally. Am I clear? In response, everybody hastily nodded while not trying to incur the wrath of vados.

Hmm, this is indeed interesting, stated the grand master.

What do you mean by that? Vados asked. He replied, their powers are far stronger than they were before, in fact as of now they could easily take down leaders of each universe and that's on their own. Even now as we speak, the result of their powers could perhaps destroy this planet along with the entire southern squadron part of this universe. However, in case something like this occur, I put a barrier around this entire area, so they could go all out with no interruptions. But there's still a chance that the presence of their powers could very well create an entire new universe if they keep up.

The entire U6 team were shocked, even vados and hit where shocked. Are you sure? Asked vados. I knew that their powers were strong, but this is…

The grandmaster cut her off with a stern stare before responding, I wouldn't have said so if I didn't know now would I? you know me better than that vados, he finished.

Vados said nothing as she was too embarrassed. She joined the rest of the team and watched the intense battle unfold once again.

With the hokage and team 7

Unbelievable! Exclaimed kakashi. Not even kaguya was this bad, damn, those two could probably go toe to toe with kaguya with ease. It's clear we're in over our heads on this one, these guys are in a league of their own, finished kakashi with wide eyes. Naruto, sasuke and sakura eye were widen more so.

And don't forget about his susano, it's something I've never seen before and it acts on its own.

Well great! One problem after another. First kaguya, then momoshiki and now this? This is getting very annoying, Naruto finished. I think we have to up our training regime if people like them keep appearing.

Baruto, sarada, mitsuki and konahamaru were surprised and shocked at what they heard. Surprised that someone as young as them could be so powerful and shocked that beings capable of being stronger then kaguya and momoshiki exists.

Wait you mean we have no chance against these guys? Asked baruto. Hatake is right, I've never seen a battle on this scale before. Even during the pains akatsuki assault. This battle is just plain ridiculous! Konahamaru exclaimed.

Indeed, this is quiet the spectacle, stated mitsuki. If we could learn a thing or two about how they can fly, then we would have an advantage over our enemies. Your right, but how do we get one of them to teach us? I could try and use the jouken, but they're too fast for that. I think it would be better if I wait till both are tired. That's a good strategy, but do you think it would work baruto? Yes, given the right moment I know it would. He balled his fist as blue tattoos glowed along his right hand, there's always a way, no matter how impossible it is. If our parents fought and defeated kaguya and madara when the everything seemed impossible, then we could do yet again, believe it! He shouted but quickly covered his mouth as all eyes were on him.

He looked around on everyone's face and noticed them smiling. Why is everyone smiling? He asked. We're smiling because you've spoken like a real shinobi. Back then when we fought the impossible, we didn't let nothing stop us and as of now we won't let anything stop us in any way, rather they are strong or not, we are shinobi! We thankyou baruto, you've reminded us what it is to inherit the will of fire! Now then, if this plan of yours is to work, we will have to wait and see how things playout and judging how they're clashing, I'd say they won't stop until someone is dead. Time it right and it will work, we will support you in any way, Naruto said proudly. How about when this is over, we go and get one of those burgers you've bragged about, is that alright? Yeah, but will you eat with me? Naruto smiled and placed his hand on baruto's shoulder, a promise of a lifetime. Thanks a lot dad. Sure, no problem.

Sasuke smiled at the scene before sakura poked him and pointed to sarada looking in random directions. He then made his way over to his daughter followed by sakura and shook her shoulder. Are you alright sarada? Yeah I'm fine, it's just that the possibility of other beings beyond this world are that much stronger than any one we've ever faced. And not to mention the type of skills being displayed, I couldn't even copy none of their techniques. It's almost as if they don't have ki at all, she exclaimed. Then there's their fighting styles, which I have never even seen before. The way they use their fighting styles are unique, one is based on offence and can basically counter any type of style while the other is based on defence, allowing him to intercept with speed and precision. It's amazing! She finished while blushing at the thought of the uchiha boy.

Sasuke and sakura shared a look before looking back to where their daughter was looking. Somehow sarada is able to see the fight better than any of them present, I'll have to test her just to find out how she does it, was the thought of sasuke before feeling the ground shake as the rest of the surroundings begin to levitate. What in the name of…?!

Everyone, to the big cliff! Hurry! Naruto commended as everyone teleported to the appointed location.

That was a close one, indeed. Let's plan how we are going to set this plan in motion. While everyone was planning, sarada eyes stayed fixated on the fight, while unknowingly feeling a tingle travel through her spine as her eyes flashed green for a split second. Be safe, she murmured. All the while sasuke heard her and took notes for later.

Back with cabba and ronso

They traded blows with each other as lightning shot back and forth from the clash of their battle. Ronso parried a knee intended for his gut with a left hook, which cabba redirected it with an elbow that was blocked as well.

Cabba took notice and deid the unexpected, he used a right hook while leaving himself wide open, which ronso parried and went for the kill with a quick piercing punch. However, to his surprise, cabba caught his fist with his own hands and struggled a bit from the force. In one quick motion his hands glowed as steam arose his hands while burning ronsos' hand.

Ronso quickly pulled his fist back and tried to get some distance, but it was not meant to be as cabba time-skipped behind him and slashed his back with his claws. Good thing he swapped with a log or he would've been in critical condition, despite him being nicked by those claws.

I got to keep away from those claws at all times, one swipe from them and I'm done for, he thought to himself. Ronso then raised his powers more so. He launched towards his foe and unleashed a full assault of flurries on cabba.

Cabba eyes flashed red once again for a split second before feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes. He quickly shook it off before his danger senses went haywire as his body went in autopilot. His dodged the first few, but as time went on he began to get sloppy while gaining a few bruises before getting pushed back from the force of the onslaught.

Cabba, grunted and warped through ronso's flurries, followed by a charged ki enhanced fist. Ronso side stepped cabba and kneed him in the gut, followed by a hard chop that was intended to off his opponent's head. Cabba, smirked and reappeared under his attackers' arm with a hard kick, which knocked a bit of air and blood from his mouth. Cabba decided to capitalize on it with a swipe with his claws.

Ronso tried to move in time but still got cut a little once again. Damn! It's time to get serious, those claws are becoming a nuisance. In a burst of speed, he nailed cabba in the jaw, followed by a hard shoulder to the torso, afterwards he gave a shattering haymaker, creating a shockwave as cabba shot towards the ground.

Once the dust cleared, cabba could be seen on one knee before standing shakenly on his feet. He now sported a bruise on his left arm, his armour has cracks in it. He has blood dripping from above his left eyebrow and his lip. His eyes however took a more feral look to it as rage began to surface. However, the stinging sensation in his eyes returned yet again, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands.

Damn! What's with my eyes today? I understand that I've evolved them multiple times but damn, this is getting annoying, he stated to himself. Never the less, I will surpass my limits! He uncovered his eyes as the stinging got worse, he pushed the pain to side and powered up once again, this time he took everyone by surprise.

His hair stood up more so while giving him a look of a king, his skin became darker as his armor shattered from the raw force of power, which gave all the females in the area a great view of his muscles. both shoulders now have golden fur with white tips on them. Yellow lightning arks could be seen dancing around him.

Ronso looked on in shock before reaching his full power as well, which is still by a margin stronger then cabbas'.

Once he finished his ascension, he then appeared in front of cabba only to find himself blocking a full force punch, which he had difficulty holding it. Cabba raised his other hand and charged it up as it began to phase shift before bringing it down.

Ronso, knew all too well what might happen if that claw attempt to even touch him. He used his aura as a shield to nullify some of the heat coming from the incoming claw and caught it with his right hand, while rooting himself in the ground, he then followed up with a kick which was a success. However, he wasn't expecting a swift kick from cabba either as it too landed on its mark.

Both warriors broke away from each other as both grins at each other, while getting in their own fighting stance. Ronso let his gold fire like aura burst while cabba let his show as well, but for some reason there seems to be glowing particles emit from cabba, but only those present who has a keen eye would notice.

Both warriors clashed with each other, both warriors pushed with all their might, because only one will walk away alive.

Cabba started off with a blocked kick from ronso and gave an elbow towards ronso, in return he gained a knee to his torso making him cough up blood. Ronso then delivered a right hook to which cabba dodged it and head butted ronso, giving him a brick wall head-ache. The impact caused ronso to completely lose focus as he became temporarily blind while taking a step back, which was all cabba needed.

He quickly rushed ronso with a palm to the face followed by two claps to both ears, which further dazed him. He punched him in the ribs, afterwards he slashed ronso across the chest, followed by an elbow to the jaw. Sensing ronso's power increase, cabba wasn't letting it happen. Increasing his speed, He sped towards ronso and begun his assault. He kicked him in the head, knocking him through the surrounding rocks, followed by a haymaker which would've defeated goku.

Ronso finally regain his barring, he quickly noticed cabba increased speed and was about to counter cabba, however, cabba increased his speed even more so at the tail end while vanishing before his sight. He widens his eyes as a fist imbed itself in his gut while another found his jaw, followed by an upper kick, which sent him in the air.

Cabba appeared above ronso and waited until he was in range before delivering another kick, sending him further in the air. Cabba quickly met his foe and begun to unleash his assault. Each hit was intended to disable and kill, with each hit, shockwaves could be heard as lightning flash randomly. Cabba ended his assault with a knee to the torso, before tossing his foe, followed by a barrage of ki blasts which was then followed by a supper galic gun.

The purple beam hit ronso as he tried to push it back with his own ki. Cabba sensed ronso increase his power once more, he decided to push a bit further before appearing behind ronso with a one hand final flash, catching ronso by surprise as he was hit while creating a large explosion. The blast could be seen shooting from earth.

Cabba found himself pushed back, however, he moved just in time to dodge ronso as he dashed by in a golden trail. Ronso skid to a stop as electricity appeared around him as he powered up.

Cabba sense the increase in power and knew that ronso was going to ascend. He quickly dashed towards ronso and swoop him up from his ankles before using one of his special assassin techniques, his own version of the blitz impact. In a blitz, he unleashed in assault that was so fast that it looks as if reality was dispaportioned. He made sure to hit all vital areas as such: organs, nerves, and a few bones.

With every blow, cabba's attacks were getting stronger and faster. With each hit lightning struck as shockwaves was made. The earth shook from the force of the assault. Cabba knew if his plan didn't work, then he will die at the hands of ronso. After he continued his assault, he ended it with a power jab to his opponents' ribs, a palm to the face, a claw swipe across the torso and part of his face, followed by a ki enhanced left hook. Cabba than did one of his finishing moves. He formed two yellowish purple orbs in each hand before forcing them together creating one medium sized orb. Purple and yellow electric arcs formed around the orb as cabba let out one final shout; FINAL GALIC CANNON! The beam burst from cabbas' hand and slammed into ronso as it enlarged itself. The large beam could be seen all around the elemental nations as it broke the barrier heading straight to space.

Cabba quickly shut-off the energy flow from his attack and notices many energy signatures heading his way from all directions. Great, he muttered sarcastically. He closed his eyes' to see if the unknown people from earlier were nearby, to his surprise they seem to be in be on their way to him. Why? Was his thought, until he notices blood on his hands and all over his face and torso. He wiped a bit off his face and just stared at his claw like hands. What was I thinking?! Forgive me old friend. May you rest in peace, he said to himself bitterly.

With u6

No, no it can't… he didn't, how could he? Caulifa said shakenly. Kale tried to console her sister but caulifa just pushed her away. LEAVE ME ALONE! She shouted as tears flowed from her eyes. Everyone else including hit had nothing to say. All they could do was gawk at the brutality that cabba displayed, especially with the claws he possessed.

Champa on the other hand was displeased, no scratch that, he was pissed at the fact that there are two saiyans who has more power than he does. And to make it a slap in the face, cabba could've been u6 trump card in to winning the universal tournament. Perhaps if I were traing like I suppose to then I wouldn't be in this predicament, he thought to himself. Just you wait lowlifes, I will be stronger then you both and when I prove that, I will make you beg for mercy as I kill you slowly cabba.

Vados sensed dark energy coming from champa, and when she looked champa quickly tried to hide the fact that he was thinking of negative ideas.

I see you finaly notice, her father spoke.

Yes, I've notice it and for some reason most of our fighters are giving off similar vibes. Now that I think about it, I sensed something like this earlier.

The grandmaster closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, it would seem we have a law breaker messing with time and judging by the energy waves, I'd say they did pretty well at hiding their evidence, but not good enough.

He then looked his daughter in the eye and continued to speak; I want you and cabba to deal with this problem as soon as possible by any means necessary, am I understood? And by the way, the rest of the team want be able to hear what we're talking about.

Vados quickly nodded then she made a puzzle face. Why just me and cabba?

Grand master smirked lecherously, because you and cabba will be responsible for the creation of a new universe, meaning he will have to breed with many women for a very long time, he said as as he watched his daughter face go red.

As for your punishment, you will have to help out by making many grandbabies, he finished with a wide grin before returning back to where cabba is. Why don't we wait until this is over so we can further discuss this situation? Shall we. Vados quickly nodded before turning back to where cabba was located.

Champa and the rest of team u6 watched on in confusion as to why vados is blushing up a mad storm. Champa was about say something until the grandmaster cut him off; it's about to begin.

Huh? Was everyone thought as they looked at vados and her father while looking at each other. Don't you feel it in the winds of air? Grandmaster spoke. Look beneath the underneath.

Caulifa was the first to realize what's happening. My brother, he's alive?! She asked with hope while drying her tears.

Grandmaster smirked, very nice observing and yes, ronso is alive and I think he's ready to reveal his ascension.

What?!

No more interruptions! Crucial moment like these are rare. Now let us see what will happen, he finished.

Back to the battle field

Just as he was about to meet up with vados, he felt the air shift behind him. He hurried and turned around, but found a fist heading straight for his chest. He was barrely able to block it and to make matters worse, his arm feels numb from the pain. He looked toward his adversary and behold the sight of ronso in all his damaged form.

Ronso entire armor has been destroyed along with half of his under shirt. All the deep scars have been healing at a slower pace. You could still see where the scars made by cabbas' claws once were. Blood could be seen all over part of the torso and pants. His pants are now scuffed up with patches and holes while part of his left knee is showing. The yellow tattoo like lines are still glowing after all the beating. The only thing that wasn't damage were the shoes.

Cabba looked ronso in the eyes and noticed the calm look in his eyes. Something is very wrong here, he thought.

I got to say, I knew you were strong, but not this strong though. You've actually surpassed me in this state. I should've known this would happen.

Cabba gave no reply as his battle instinct was going hay wire.

You are a great warrior cabba, however, his eyes went from the yellow green rinnegan to a two ringed gold color. This isn't all I have to offer, he said as the area no the entire planet began to tremble.

Cabba was taken back by this; no way he couldn't have ascended, could he?

Behold my ascension! He shouted. As cabba appeared in front of him, hoping to catch him off guard. Ronso was already prepare as he countered every last one of cabba's attack before temporarily cutting off the ki-flow in cabbas' left arm followed by a swift kick which missed head and almost got his shoulders.

Cabba dodged the kick just in time but felt an extreme pain in collar bone. He clutched his shoulder and warp 50yds. Away from ronso and took notice of how the rock behind him were split in half like a butter knife through butter. That idiot cut my collar bone along with part of my ki in my left arm. No worries though another few seconds it'll be back to normal, he thought before feeling ronso power increase further more as the earth itself shook yet again.

Cabba, behold my ascension to the level beyond my current transformation! Behold my power! The sky grew dark as the wind blew hot air. Green lightning danced around his form. The ground began to have to shift and morph as earthquakes began appear all over the planet. The winds picked up more speed while getting hotter. Rocks started to float more so as the pressure of the atmosphere started to change aswell.

ronso was suddenly engulf in his own Ki as it began to turn bright white and started to look like fire with green on the edges. Trees in the surrounding area were ripped from the grounds, mountains shift up and down, the waters seem to get violent as it clashed with the land wreaking havoc.

Ronso form suddenly bulked from his uperbody to his lower limbs. His hair suddenly extending a bit more. In one final shout, ronso pushed passed his boundaries and completely ascended. The ground beneath him rose up followed by the rocks nearby as the power flowing from ronso burst through the ground creating a light show. The light got brighter as it shot up to the sky before spreading while wiping out the remaining rocks in the area.

Once the light show stopped, ronso could be seen in his new form. Ronso is now taller, His muscles are bulkier then before. He has platinum gold fur along with his hair. His eyes are the same color as his fur and only has one ring in his eyes. His skin has taken a darker tone. His tail is unwrapped and waving on its own accord. He now looks intimidating. And his powers are of the charts.

Cabba sweated abit, why am I not surprised? Amazing! it's like his energy is all over the place. I'm in big trouble right now, but then agin, I'm tempted to see what this form can do. Oh, well I am excited, Time to go to plan B.

'Platinum gold' ronso voice rung in his mind, making him widen his eyes.

Before he could even register what happen, faster than anything he seen before, ronso appeared in front of him with a left hook, however in that instant cabba was hit three times. Ronso moved so fast that it looked like he hit cabba once, but in reality, he hit him three times in an instant with insane speed that made it look like one hit. The next attack was a kick, followed by a palm strike which sent cabba airborne.

Cabba found himself like a rag doll, from the assault. All he could see was a yellow laser like flash before finding himself in a crater with a foot to his back. It all happened within 1 min.

Ronso than kicked cabba a mile through the terrane.

Pathetic, is this the best you can do cabba? Come on, get up!

Shut up! He said as he somehow manages to stand a bit shakenly. I'm not done yet old man.

Oh? Then entertain me. Cabba replied by dimensioning warp behind ronso aiming for a claw slash. Ronso didn't even turn around as his left arm by instinct grabbed the claw hand. Cabba then tried another, which missed due to ronso dodging.

Ronso smirked as he dodged each and every last incoming attack, before elbowing cabba in the nose, causing it to break. Cabba took a step back as back as he held his nose before wiping it clean of blood. He then charged again, only to feel multiple hits to his torso which sent him hurling through some of the floating rocks. He had trouble stopping himself while coughing a bit of blood in his hands.

He would've notice the shocked looks of the ninja's if he hadn't been impaled by three ki- blades stuck in his chest, followed by an explosion.

With the team7

Everyone, huddle up! Commanded Naruto while going into his sage mode and surrounding his subordinates with his nine tails.

The explosion nearly broke through naruto's shield from just the sheer amount of force. Once the explosion cleared, the uchiha youth crashed into the ground very hard.

Sarada was about to step out and help, but sauke grabbed her and gave a look that says; don't you dare, to which she obeyed.

When the dust cleared, everyone gasped in horror at what they were seeing. The youth before them laid in the crater unmoving with three pierced holes through his back with a lot of blood everywhere.

Sarada felt her heart break, even though she just met the youth. However, that was short lived as the the youth shockingly moved, which shocked every soul present, including the other shinobi's that were presently unknown to the others. Slowly he stood up as more blood poured from his wounds. Once he stood to his full height, he chuckled a little.

A can't say I didn't enjoy this match too much, right old man? Besides, even though I'm in trouble, I feel more excited and alive then I've ever had.

Sarada and everyone else present just looked at cabba in shock and worried. Sarada then spoke ; are you freaking kidding? You're actually enjoy killing each other? Look at how much blood is leaking from those wounds and all you could think of is excitement? You two need to stop this, for whatever reason, which I don't care. If you don't get yourself checked, you'll die, she stated firmly, which shocked the surrounding people at her harsh and firm tone.

Sakura was proud as well as the rest of the ninja's, even cabba in which he found himself more attracted to the young uchiha women.

Sasuke was very impressed with his daughter, he never seen this side of her before and now that he has, there's nothing to be worried about. However, he notices srada eye color went from black to green and pink before retaining its original. This spectacle hadn't gone unnoticed by Naruto and hatake either. For a moment, she became stronger then all of them while speaking her mind. he looked towards Naruto and gave him a look, to which Naruto nodded as they both kept it to their selves at the moment.

Sakura too, noticed the change in her daughter as such as her hair. Why is it spikey all of the sudden? She asked herself. She was about to approach sarada until she felt a grip on her shoulder from sasuke.

He shut her off with a look from her to Naruto, to which she agreed silently as she watched her daughter interact with the two unknown males.

Cabba chuckled dryly and looked saraada in her eyes with his barely conscious ones. If only you knew, maybe you would've understood the nature of a saiyan.

What do you mean by that? Speak civilized were I can understand, she commanded while letting her sharingan flared.

Hnn, stubborn women. Tell me something, do you feel it too? An itch waiting to be scratched, a beast locked in a cage ready to be unleashed. So tell me, do you ever feel a sudden tingle in your spine? Well? Have you?

A stun look from the young women was he needed to know. How did you know? Asked sarada while the rest of team 7 looked on in confusion.

Sarada, what is he talking about? Sasuke asked, but got no reply. Sarada please answer your father sweaty, but still no answer. Baruto was about to intervene until his team mate yelled. ANSWER ME DAMMIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! She finished as her eyes turned pink.

In a sudden burst of power, team seven was pushed back by the force of sarada's new found power. A flash of pink illuminated the area, as it shot towards the sky, afterwards, it died down revealing a sight that would forever be in the minds of all those that are present.

Team seven was shocked at the new person standing in from of thenm. Instead of a young tennager, they see a fully developed women with thick curves, large breast and over all, spikey pink hair matching the aura incasing her body like fire.

She then looked at cabba, who was smirking to which she was not in the mood to be played with any more. Well? Do I have to repeat myself or do I have to beat it out of you? She said before noticing the matureness and womanly voice which doesn't sound like a child anymore. What just happen and why do I feel an extra appendage above my butt. It was then that she noticed a tail was swaying behind her.

I have a tail! She shouted out loud.

I see you've finally noticed and to answer your question, I can smell you a mile away. Congratulation on achieving super saiyan pink rose or for short pink rose.

Pink rose? She asked before looking towards her team, but only to receive a few nose bleeds from shinobi's from other nations, while baruto gets blocked by Naruto who was blushing as well. Her parents were staring at her with, amazement and confusion.

Why is everyone looking at me like all funy? She asked. She received her answer when sasuke walked to her and pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her now mature body. She looked down at herself and noticed her hips and large breast. She quickly pulled the cloak around her while looking don in embarrassment. Sorry about that father, I didn't know this would happen, she said meekly.

Sasuke chuckled a little and placed his hand on his daughter shoulder and shook from the pressure of the power as it nearly caused him tremble. Father are you ok? Yes, I'm fine, any way it looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you so I can make sure no boy's go peaking on you.

She put her head in further embarrassment. Dad! I can watch over myself you know, she stated with a flustered face. I know, but just saying. Now on to serious matters, we need to save your boyfriend before he dies.

Dad!

Ok, I was just kidding, but still whoever you are, you need medical attention, he stated firmly.

He's right cabba, you need medical assistance or you will die.

Heh, heh, sorry can't do that, you know that.

Dam it! If you don't stop, I'll make you stop by force if I have to mister, she finished as her pink aura formed once again.

Nope, still not happening, however I have one trick up my sleeve. Ronso widen his eyes at the indication. Fool don't you dare!

Wind began to pick up, lightning surged once again as cabba re-entered his raion state. Behold my ascension! Just as he was about to ascend, an all too familiar gumbia which Naruto and sasuke noticed, found itself in front of cabba impaled in the ground.

The area flooded with power that has never been felt by any one they have felt before. Suddenly in one quick breeze, madara uchiha appears while standing on the tip of the gumbai with his arms folded. Cabba knew who it was, because his parents where the decedents of the man in front of him.

Ancestor? He and ronso asked while making everyone present shocked at what they just heard.

Madra said nothing as his eyes flashed purple forming the rinnegan. This is enough you two, I will not allow my only two descendants alive to kill each other, do I make myself clear? He stated with an edge of a threat.

Neither said nothing for a moment until ronso; spoke first; yes, I understand. Forgive me grampa. Madara 'hnn' before nodding while looking at his twin. Well?

I…no! I won't until they pay for what they did to me! He stated as his etm sharingan flashed to life.

You would dare defy me! He shouted as the very earth and atmosphere changed from the raw amount of power he unleashed.

What the? Sasuke this guy can't be same madara right? He is way stronger then I last remember, stated Naruto. Sasuke shook a little before responding; I hate to break it to you, but that is the real madara.

What?! He and sakura shouted.

He's right, that is him, but somethings different like… a tail?! He has a tail like sarada and the other two! Kakashi responded.

You've got to be kidding? Stated Naruto.

Who gives a damn, I want a match with him first stated sarada while making team 7 go wide eyed. Didn't you here what the hockage said? That guy is out of our league, stated baruto. Mitsuki said nothing but continued to observe.

I don't care! I want a match and that's that! She snapped at baruto making him scared while putting everyone else on edge.

We need to do something about this whispered sakura to sasuke, in which he replied calmly; she we'll be fine, just give her time. Sakura was about to retort until madara gained their attention once more.

Madara did something that no one knew he could do, in an instant he transformed. His transformation far surpassed anything they could imagine. His hair is white and spikey matching his bulky white furry arms. His skin is a tad darker. His height is slightly taller along with the length of his tail. The most preculiar thing is his eyes. On the left his eye is a silverfish red while the other is a purple blue with two rings in it. To finish it off he has eight silver balls floating around him.

I call it silver saiyan sage path or you could call it saiyan silver path, he responded in a deep voice.

Cabba stared a moment before feeling a very intense pain triggered in his left eye socket as it rotated until it burst while destroying his sharingan in the process. He screamed in agony before losing his form while coughing blood everywhere.

No! madara thought panickly. He quickly caught his grandson before he hit the ground and looked around at everyone before his sights set on Naruto. He quickly shushunned in front of Naruto and bowed before him, which shocked the entire team seven.

I know I wasn't the best of people and what i did to your people, but please, I ask you save my grandson? He said humbly.

Naruto though for a minute before nodding. Thank you, I will tell you everything once he's healed.

I'll hold you it, well guys, back to the village. Sasuke keep an eye on these three, understand? Afirmitive.

The last thing cabba saw before he lost conscious, was the look of panic and worry from his grandfather and the heartbroken look of regret from ronso a longing looks from sarada. He closed his eyes as he lost conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5: preparations and legacies

And that's what happened, explained madara. Do you have any questions? If you do, I will just kill you.

Cabba gulped and shook his head. Excellent! now let's go meet another one of your ancestors before we return to the elemental nations.

Ok, but how am I going to get there if I can't move? Simple, eat this green bean. Your sensei calls it a senzu bean.

Wait, vegeta sensei came as well? Hnn, of course he did, now hurry up already. Geez, you don't have to scream at me you old goat, cabba stated as he ate the bean.

'bunk' ow! What was that for? Madara responded; it's called respect your elders. Now that your healed, let's get a move on, we wouldn't want to keep that uchiha chick and that pale women of yours waiting now would we? He finished teasingly.

And one more thing, I'll introduce you to my mother and father and as well as hashirama baka parents too, since your decedents of both clans.

Cabba said nothing as he thought about the uchiha girl known as sarada and vados. Wait a sec? why is vados not with champa? He asked himself.

As if reading his decedent's mind, he pulled out a letter that he received from the grand master and gave it to cabba. I was told to give this to you, by your superior.

Cabba nodded and torn off the seal followed by reading the letter. 2min. later cabba face is as red as a tomato. Is this for real? madara smirked, oh yes it is, but that could wait till later and don't worry about your son. My wife is watching over him as we speak. Though I got to say, that child took a quick liking to that uchiha women. I'd say you've hot two nice ladies on the first day and to add to the mix, they're both humble and formidable, madara responded with pride.

Cabba blushed at the praise before doing the signature uchiha trait with a hnn, to which madara smiled at.

They made their way to an opening and noticed, a man about two years older than cabba floating on top of the water in Indian style with two black spheres floating alongside of him. But when he opened his eyes, cabba was speechless.

Wow! He has eyes like us, he exclaimed an awed. Madara 'hnn', no crap Sherlock. You're starting to grave my nerves old goat, cabba responded to which madara eyebrow twitched. However, before he could summon his kama, the man spoke.

Greetings my descendants from another timeline, I've been expecting your arrival, especially you cabba.

Me? Yes, you because the grandmaster has plans for you. Did you receive the letter? Cabba nodded. Good, that saves me the hassle of explaining, any way I'm the sage of six path or you could call me hagorama outski if you will.

As much as I would like to chat, I do believe it's time for you to introduce him to both clans madara. I'll catch up with you later cabba. Now off you go.

Very well ancestor, madara said while bowing.

No, just would be fine.

Ok, see you later , finished cabba as he and madara left via vortex.

watched as both of his alternate decedents left using an unknown teleporting technique. Things are about to get interesting indeed, he said to himself. I wonder if chronoa would like to go out and get some ramen, he said to himself with a bit of drool.

Meanwhile with the two clans….

Both clans are in a confused state. Their entire clans were just in their own territories, but then next they found themselves teleported here in the middle of nothingness.

However, once they realize who they were transported with, both clans sent their elders, pregnant women and little children to the back of their clans while sending the expert warriors to the front.

Tajima and butsuma stood ready as their clansman followed their actions. Butsumsa, the leader of the senju spoke first along with his four sons. Alright tajima what is the meaning of this? Is this another one of you scemes just to get the upper hand? He asked with accusation.

Hnn, you should know me better than that butsuma. If I did have such an ability, I would've done it years back when we were younger, replied tajma who had his two sons present. Besides, we may be enemies, but I would never put your pregnant women and elders in something like this. I could say the same about you butsuma.

Hmmm, that may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that we're enemies uchiha, spoke butsuma while pulling out his samurai blade followed by the rest of his clan.

Fool! Are you really trying to fight in a situation like this? Shouted tajima, but all he got was ki-intent. Very well senju, I thought for once we could put aside our difference and work together until we manage back to our world, but it seems fate has other plans, stated tajima as he summoned his gumbai and tanto, followed by activating his et-sharingan. His clan then got in their famous battle stance. Prepare yourselves!

Come senju!

Let's go uchiha!

Just as they were about to attack each other, the same vortex formed before two people appeared. One is a robust man who looks like a replica of tajima while second man looks to be about 17 and a copy of the first man. However, that's not what got everyone's attention, no, it was the amount of raw power leaking from the two, especially from the eldest.

Both clans were on edge from the arrival of the two unknown men. Tajima just couldn't take his eyes of the tall man who looks just like him. For some reason he feels like he knew the man before, it's almost as if were related, he thought. That was until his wife snapped him out of his thinking.

What is it mura? He asked. J-just check his chakra, its identical to our little madara she whispered, to which he widens his eyes and did as told. To his shock, mura was telling the truth. he knew for a fact that mura was the only women he slept with, so that just leave one option.

Hey dad, why does he looks like me? Asked madara. Yeah father why does he look like brother?

He cleared his voice and steeled himself. Excuse me, he said to which the man looked at him and crossed his arms, yes.

It's clear that you are a uchiha, so I ask; are you from the future? He asked hoping to confirm his suspicion.

The man smirked to which it was identical to tajima's. you should've already figured it out, father, he said to which both clans present froze.

No one said a word but just looked on in amazement. The looks, the posture, it all fits in place.

Wow, stated madara. Awesome! Stated izuna.

Wow, old goat you just had to break them huh? Cabba asked sarcastically.

'bunk' ow! What was that for you crazy old goat! Cabba whined. 'bunk' ow! Are you serious?!

Yes, I am brat and if you call me that again I'll be sure to tie you up and send you to hineko. Believe me, she is not happy with you at all right now.

Cabba quickly shut up, 'stupid old goat' he thought.

Madar eyebrow twitched before putting his kama back on his back. Mother, father I need to speak with you.

Wha?!, huh?! Was their response. Wait madara is that you all grown up? Madara nodded. Then where's your brother? She asked to which he responded; he's quit busy at the moment so don't be surprise when you see kids running around that look like him. Well, I would like to meet his wife then.

Um, right… hey old goat did you tell your mom that your brother has a harem? A bunk to his head was madara's reply. Damn brat!

Tajima just cough to get both of their attention. Excuse me son but who is that boy who looks so much like you? My second question is why does he feels like a senju? He asked to which both clans gave cabba a look of disgust while others look on in curiosity.

Wait hold on a second! My baby izuna has a harem?! mura yelled to which tajima, madara and cabba sweat dropped, are serious? Crazy woman, they thought.

As if hearing their thoughts, her et-sharingan flared. Did you three just called me crazy? She said with a sickly smile.

Nope, no mam, of course not dear, was the reply of the three uchiha males.

That's just what I thought, she said while folding her arms, now talk madara and no not you little madara.

It's true, but it will be best to hear it from him mother. And father this young man beside me is my descendant 1000 yrs. Later in universe 7. He is also hashirama's descendant as well.

What! Both clans shouted in disbelief while staring at hashirama. Why is everyone looking at me?

Both clans started to chat among themselves. That can't be! Only a foolish senju would mix with a uchiha. No a mix from both clans would mean we have to come together. But that would make us weak. I'm not about to marry my daughter to that half breed. This is blasphemous!

There were some positive comments as well. Hmm, a uchiha and a senju mixed, interesting. I wonder what kind of abilities he has? Well I think he'll make lots of fine kids don't you think?

Tajima said nothing but just stared at cabba, followed by his wife doing the same. Butsuma wasn't any better as he and his wife did the same.

Madara, having heard enough from both clans decided to shut them up, but cabba beat him to the punch.

IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DEMENSION DAMMIT! He shouted to which worked until a foolish uchiha spoke up again.

Who are you to tell us what to do half breed? Ha spatted while some were eager to see a fight while others were skeptical of cabba and his abilities.

Cabba scoffed and folded his arms while activating his rinnegan getting many gasps and awes from both sides.

Listen up, I don't care who you are or from what clan you're from, I don't give a dam about neither side. Whatever you think of me, then whatever. But no this, I will not be pushed around by some weaklings who think they can beat me because of my ancestors.

So, I'm going to say this once and only once. If either of you rather it be senju or uchiha insult my family and ancestor, he spoke while transforming into a supersaiyan , but instead he was in his raion stage 1 form. He decided to file it to the back of his head for later.

I will personally give them a fate worst then death, he said in a deep voice making many women of both sides shiver down their spines.

Besides, I'm not just part senju and uchiha, but I'm a part of the most powerful race in the universe, the saiyans.

Saiyans of u7 were known for sending out their newborns to conquer all life on a planet before selling it to the highest bitter. The adults are even stronger; my parents were among the elites of our race. So that just make me superior to both clans and let's not forget madara here is stronger than me so feel free to challenge me at any time at your own risk, he stated with a predatory grin.

After his little speech, no one said a word.

Aww man, seriously? I was hoping to make an example out of someone.

Hnn stop pouting brat, madara spoke. Besides, baka should be here any minute now.

Who would that be son? tajima asked. See that brat right there, he asked while pointing towards little hashirama. Yes, what about him? His older self should be here an any minute.

As on que, hashirama and tobirama senju appears along with ronso.

Hey madara, chibi madara and , what did I miss? Hashirama asked to which tobirama and ronso facepalmed.

Is he always like this ? ronso asked.

'sigh' sometimes he does it at the most awkward moments and this would be one, so yes.

Well crap, stated ronso.

Madara appeared next to hashirama and punched him in the head. YOU BAKA! YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE HERE BEFORE ME! Shouted madara.

Well sorry it's not my fault that mito didn't want let me to leave so soon. Besides, you weren't the one to have to escape hineko's wrath and let me tell, that women is a lot like mito, stated hashirama with a shudder.

Madara stopped and shudder as well; good point. Anyway would you please wake up your mother? I think she overloaded from too much unexpected information.

Hashirama nodded and turned to look at his parents only to find that madara was telling the truth. Crap! Dam you madara! You should've said so!

I did idiot, stated madara while rubbing his head. Lier!

Tobirama we need water, now! Are you sure? Asked his brother. I wouldn't recommend that son. Yes, I am now do it.

If you say so, stated tobirama who summoned water and poured it on his mother.

The moment water touched her skin, her eyes snapped open and attacked the nearest perso, which so happens to be hashirama. He was sent flying across void from his mother's hit.

Dam! That is one women I wouldn't want to piss off, stated cabba. I agree, that would be one women I would hate to cross paths with, stated madara.

While tobirama and butsuma were trying to keep the senju woman from murdering a begging to be forgiven hashirama. Ronso appeared beside cabba with two bottles of wine and asked them did they want any.

Tajima who was seeing the senju, thought it was trap, until madara pulled out a bottle of wine his self and begun sharing it with cabba and the senju.

Well, I give him at least 2min. before they calm that senju woman down, stated ronso. Hmm I don't know, I'd say another 30seconds hashirama would be laid out while beaten to inch of life, complied cabba. What about you madara? What's your wager? Asked cabba while drinking his wine.

Hnn, knowing tobirama, I say he will let hashirama get beaten before he steps in and save him. But seriously, what was he thinking pouring water on an already tense women at that? Sometimes I forget how idiotic he can be.

I totally agree with you on that madara, he should've never agitated that woman any more than she already is. Nothing is worse than a righteous woman fury, finished ronso at which his comrades quickly agreed.

Ahem, excuse me for interrupting madara, but who is this? You do realize he's a senju right? I want an explanation, commanded tajima.

Madara without looking just tch before going back to his drink. The rest of the clan were in an outrage when he did what he did to their leader.

Son, I want to now as well, so please tell us she responded.

He just raised his hand before looking toward them with his rinnegan eyes, which silenced every uchiha present.

He then responded; that's because he's also one of my decedents as well. He just took more senju then uchiha though, but none the least, he's also a part of my lineage. Ronso if you would please show them proof of my lineage.

Of course ancestor, replied ronso to which activated both of his rinnegan's. one was gold while the other is purple. Pretty cool huh? Asked ronso.

Yet again no one said a word. Even the senju were completely flabbergast, but butsuma was the first to recover. Alright, all five of you front center and tajima let's make a temporary alliance for now until we understand what's going on.

Agreed, now we want answers and you five are going to tell us now, commended tajima.

Ok, will do, stated hashirama.

Cabba and the others faced palm. Are you really going to tell them or are you just saying that for the fun of it?

Well…

You did didn't you? asked tobirama. Well I think so, sorry I was just in the moment.

Cabba summoned his gumbai and took the handle of it and slammed it on top of hashirama's head.

Are you freaking kidding?! This is no time for games you old fossil! Sheesh, how do you do it madara? This guy is totally whack, stated cabba.

Now that was cruel, complained hashirama with a cloud over his head. And that was all he's been missing stated madara.

Perhaps I could help, stated a voice the five powerful warrior knew all too well.

Outski-sama! Hey , what's up? Oh nothing just being amused at the progress before me. Oh and to the rest of you, I'm the sage of six paths.

After he said that, both clans bowed.

Well damn at least he didn't break them like you did, right old…

Say it and I'll whack you in the head brat.

Hnn.

Good, anyway could you explain to them everything thus far and why they're here?

Of course my successor and that will, now there will be no questions while I show you, understood? Now let's watch it all started….

1hour went on about how outski became and the aftermath of his sons indra and ashra.

2hrs. was about hashirama and madara's battle to which both parents widen their eyes at powerful their sons were, especially with the battle at the valley's end.

1hr and half went on about how madara influenced and brought about the fourth shinobi war and becoming the sage of six paths. How he met up with his wife once again who convinced him to stop which he did as he exiled himself to the void and me outski.

And lastly,4hrs total went to explaining or better yet watched the battle of cabba and ronso. Then it went to their origins and how madara ties in with them.

And that's what led up until now, finished outski.

After hearing the sage explain and show them the back stories of the five. They were amazed, shocked, proud and most importantly curious to where the youth went until they heard purring in the back. Eyes' from both clans watched in amusement as two young women were rubbing the youth known as cabba yellow tattoo marks which caused him to purr.

Well isn't this something, I would've never thought mitoko would actually find interest in someone, stated tajima.

I could say the same with tasyu, finished butsuma.

Indeed, perhaps a marriage between the two, after all we're all part of populating this universe, stated tajima to which butsuma agreed.

Than its settled but first we need to discuss things with our sons. Tajima nodded, come madara and the rest of you we need to discuss some things.

Madara and the rest nodded and left cabba and the two females to their devices.

By the time madara and the rest of the adults left with the two clan leaders, things between cabba and two females began to sexually escalate. Cabba tattoos started to glow while unknowingly arousing the ladies.

The senju known as tasyu kissed cabba while placing one of his hands on her breast urging him to squeeze them, which he did.

The other woman known as mitoko uchiha decided up the stakes by opening cabba's shirt and started to kiss from his neck towards his shoulders and below. Once she got to his pants, she noticed the large bulge and took the initiative of freeing it from its confinement.

Once it was free, mitoko gasped which made tasuya halt her actions and see what was going on, only to gasp at the sight before her.

Oh my, its big and it looks strange, thought tasuya. So that's what one looks like, stated mitoko.

I hope you're ready, because I won't stop until I'm satisfied, finished mitoko.

You did this to us, know you will fix it stated tasuya.

Well why don't you make me, challenged cabba.

Both women smirked before grabbing his large rod and started pumping it while eliciting a moan from cabba as his rod twitched in their hands.

They couldn't help but further arouse themselves from cabba's moan. The more they kept pumping, the more they began to lose self-control.

Mitoko halted her actions while tasuya kept pumping and sucked the tip of the large rod getting a tingle in her spine.

Tasyuya stopped and lowered her head down by one of cabbs' balls despite it being larger than her hands, she took one in her mouth just barely and sucked it.

They continued their actions for some time before swapping and continuing their actions.

Cabba started to pant as his tattoos glowed while he was leaking pre from his rod. The girls must have sensed it while speeding up the process vigoraly.

His balls enlarged followed by his rod, cabba knew was about to happen as both women open their mouth in anticipation waiting for their dinner to come.

There was a cough in the back ground which was all they needed to kill the mood.

Cabba and the two women quickly redressed themselves and stood up ready for battle.

However instead of an enemy, it was only an amused madara who worn a devious smirk. Onl the first day you met both clans, you already marked two women.

Damn, you definitely are my decedent, stated madara with pride.

Wait, please don't tell me you saw all that? Asked mitoko embarrassed.

Well, from my point of view, no. but I've seen a great deal, however that's none of my business. The next time you do pull something like that, make sure you're behind doors, finished madara.

All three breathe in releaf, thanks a lot madara-sama, replied both females to which madara wave it aside. Just take my advice alright, I'd hate to know what hinako would do if she seen you in this predicament.

Speaking of wich, I would recommend if you two would go to your respective clans, after all its late. Don't worry about the location, hashirama will be standing in front of the gate were you'll find both clans, finished madara.

And you cabba, I'd be prepared to meet my fate if I were you. Hinako is here and she is not happy in the least, spoke madara.

Cabba paled at the mentioning of his god sister. Oh man, she's really in chaos mode isn't she? Asked cabba to which madara nodded.

He facepALMED, WELL S$$T. I might as well get it over with or its going to get worse.

Indeed, that would be better. Your child along with sarada, vados and the rest of team seven is here as well, so be sure to come by as soon as possible, finished madara.

Cabba just looked at madara with a cloud over his head. That's if I make it out alive, he remarked. Let's get this over with.

Hnn, it was nice knowing you, brat.

Right back at you old goat, replied cabba as he and his comrade headed towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet the infinity warrior

Cabba and madara made their way back to the new uchiha compound, however madara left cabba to his doom as Amari hineko senju was waiting along with ronso who was tied up in ki chains awaiting his doom. Not even 6 seconds past before cabba and ronso got the beating of their life.

50yds away from the compound stands a copy of the uchiha home, however the only difference is the color, which is blue.

Inside the house sitting in his bed while starring at his 14 lovers sprawled across his bed is a young male with long white hair with a few spikes on the top of his head while along with one blonde bang. His skin is a sun tan color giving him the look of a model. He has a body of a seasoned warrior; his scars can tell a million stories of how many times he nearly died. However, that's not the most peculiar thing about him, it's the color of his eyes and the power he possesses. His left eye is red and blue with a ring around his pupil separating the colors due to the reality and space power stones. His right eye is purple due to the power stone and an addition he has the rinnegan.

The man sitting in his 2x king bed is the one and only Steve rogers, the used to be captain America and formal agent of the xmen.

Looking towards his left is his first lover and wife, rogue rogers along with her other copies as such, she hulk rogue, mystique rogue and night crawler rogue. On his left side is a lady with green hair and pale skin. She also known as Ophelia Sarkissian or Ophelia rogers aka former madam hydra. Next is caren rogers or Ms. Marvel. on the side of Ms. Marvel is the mutant known as psylocke. Next is Miranda (from mass effect). On his lap is his first friend besides bucky is giovanni rogers, the cat vixen with a red dot on her forehead.

On the left side hanging on the edge of the 2x king sized bead is the formal shield agent maria hills and the former spy black widow, who was cuddling with her teddy bear while snoring. Mirroring black widow's action is corporal Louisa and captain catasha who was snuggling with their pillows with a bit of drool while mumbling Steve's name.

Snuggling with his legs between something soft is none other than ember, the second vixen of his harem. On groping his rod is the Russian beauty mana and lastly, we have black cat, who had his tail between her breast while purring his name in her sleep.

On the edge on the right side of his bed is lea who was purring as well while hugging her pillow. On the side of her sleeping in green thongs and no shirt is korra. Nearly hanging off his bead is terraxia, the sister of thanos. He could sense two other presences in his house along with his two three kids. Kuvira must have sensed the kids awake along with domino and lily, he thought

Steve couldn't help but smile as he began to recall how this all happened.

Flashback…8yrs ago.

Steve rogers it is by law and voting that we came to a decision spoke kelly as all other judge's present were not happy.

We decided that you will no longer be instated in the army, avengers, and shield. We're happy for your service, but as of this moment you are no longer captain america. You can hand over your shield now captain, finished president kelly while making some of the other judge's outrage.

1rst judge: we can't do that! He done too much for our country and planet.

2nd judge: so we brand a hero who served this country for decades only to be a criminal?

3rd judge: oh, how the mighty have fallen. This is the worst you have done Kelly, finished the judge.

Well you can fuss all you want but we have proof of him letting an enemy escape, in fact it's a mutant. Why don't you ask him then, stated kelly while presenting evidence.

Wait! before the evidence is reviewed, let us ask him.

Steve did you let the mutant known as magneto escape? Asked the judge while all eyes were on him.

Yes, you honor I did.

For what reason? Asked another judge who was trying to help Steve out.

Because he was protecting his people and doing so, he executed a threat that would've caused a war between them and us, replied steve.

Elaborate, stated the judge while kelly gritted his teeth an anger.

During the night, we were sent out on an assignment from shield to make a deal and negotiate with magneto so we could benefit from our partnership.

Which is?

To act with fire power if war from another country was to ever involve us we would be ready. And as for the benefited part, imagine having mutants and their abilities to help us when in need? We would have a secured country, finished steve.

That's if we voted it, but it can't be helped. That would've been a great idea had kelly not passed the bill on mutants spoke the judge while looking at kelly.

'sigh' I'm afraid with a heavy heart that you will have to turn over your shield steve. As it stands, the evidence against you is punishable by death and imprisonment, but due to your service to the country we will let you go. However, you're no longer to be part of any organization dilling with war or crime. I here by state that steve rogers is no longer captain America, finished the judge with a down cast face.

I'm sorry steve but we can't help you, dismissed, finished the head judge before dismissing the rest of the court with a grinning kelly.

Steve turned in his shield and gave a salute to the solder who in turn gave one back as he went to shield and said one last good by before being stopped by nick fury.

So this is what it comes to huh steve?

He said nothing at first until he received a hand on his shoulder from the director of shield. Well I guess so then, right.

Fury sighed and gave two letter to steve.

What are these from? He asked at which fury gave hand signs that only he knew. 'it's a letter from xavier saying you are welcome to stay with them. The other letter is from the head judge saying they will send it back to you while improve your shield while adding adamantium to its surface so you can move more, finished the director.

Steve eyes widen. For real?

Oh, yes. Anyway, I think it's time for you to get going and move in with old professor x. I don't think word will convince these people that your innocent, spoke fury while steve nodded.

Well, good luck. It was an honor working with you captain, stated fury as he saluted steve.

It was a pleasure director, he finished while saluting back before making his way to his bike and headed out. Not even ten minutes later, the court room that was filled with all the judges was destroy by an explosion.

Steve stopped and looked back before seeing the same suv's that kelly were riding in started to chase him while shooting.

He quickly pushed his bike in gear before activating its Arial mode as it warped before taking off leaving them in the dust.

After laying low for a few minutes. He made it to the mansion and was greeted with logan who hurriedly lead him to xavier's office.

While walking through he received many stares before being pulled in a hot kiss from rogue while getting many ooh's and whistles. Logan seeing this broke their moment by pulling steve from rogue and straight to the office.

Once in the office, Xavier gave him a look that he knew all too well.

You do know if they find out I'm here, you'll be considered a threat right?

I'm aware and should they march on my door step I will be ready, stated xavier with a burning flame in his eyes.

Now that that's out of the way, he stretched out his hands. Welcome to the team.

Steve shook his hands while replying, it's an honor.

Now, now, just call me professor and about that explosion. I think you already know who's responsible for it, aren't we Mr. roger's? asked Xavier.

At the mentioning of the explosion, both Steve and Logan scowled as one name came to mind.

Kelly they thought in unity.

Well, it's a stormy mess out there at the moment, so in the meantime why don't you go unpack your things.

I've already situated your stay. You'll be living with rogue, finished Xavier with a knowing smirk while watching Steve contagious smile.

Logan smirked. Be sure to keep your love making to a minimum. The last time you two went at it, we couldn't even sleep.

Which is why I had hank to install some soundproof walls in that room should you two go at it, stated Xavier.

Now then, without further delay. You may leave Steve.

Thanks for your hospitality, stated steve to which Xavier waved it as nothing. We would never turndown those in need. You may want to hurry if don't want rogue waiting to much longer he replied at which steve got the message and left quickly.

He quickly made it to rogues' room and was met with a sight of his girlfriend outstretched o her bed while wearing her tight green and yellow uniform which hugged her hourglass body with the zipper unzipped revealing her nice size bust. Her long curly brown hair was loose and hanging along her beautiful face as her green eyes stared at his as she smirked.

Over all she looked sexy and she knew it.

Ever since he helped her against apocalypse and lived in the savage island, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Especially in the savage land. Steve never knew he could have lewd thoughts about a woman until he got stuck on savage island where rogue only wore thongs and a short yellow shirt. Rogue felt the same as she too had the same problem with Steve who was not wearing any shirt while revealing his chest to the world.. As time went on, their feelings started to grow for each other and afterwards it bloomed through the nights of passion. Rogue then interrupted his train of thoughts.

Why don't we pack later and get to the main event, rogue stated while Steve dropped his luggage and took off his shirt while unbuckling his pants. He quickly joined rogue and pulled her in his lap while slapping her rear as his member started to grow.

I don't think I'll be able to just leave, wont I? asked rogers to which earned a kiss from his girlfriend.

Not a chance she said.

No one has seen or heard from Steve rogers and rogue that entire day. Only logan and Xavier knew what was happening in that room.

The next few days wasn't too bad either except when word got out that steve was dating a mutant. Many people were in an outrage. Even some of his old team members turned their backs on him, mainly the females.

Stark on the other hand along with the rest of the males of his old team saluted him along with random agents from shield. Nick colson was the pervert of the group. Even nick fury saluted him while saying; Steve, my friend you've got a keeper, be sure to keep me posted on how you're doing with that bombshell of a woman, he finished though it was in secret.

A week later he received his shield, however it wasn't the exact shield he used in the wars he fought in. thanks to fury intel, kelly knew of the judge's favor with him and decided to give him a regular shield, however stark and tachala saw fit that a few adjustments and modifications, they made it bett then the original. It now comprises of vibranium and adimantium with a thin coating of tiny mirrors thanks to hank, so it could absorb energy beams and reflect it. Over all steve was satisfied with his new shield even though tis not the original.

While staying at the mansion, less students were leaving class and less was in discipline need, thanks to steve. He made sure to school each student accordingly, he even took to helping train the students in hand to hand combat and strategic thinking skills. By the end of the first three months, due to steve's help the xavier institute scores was the second highest school in the state and with help from shield, no one could intervene with the mutant school with any type of hostility or you will have to face charges from shield.

When magneto found out what happen to steve roger's he became furious and outraged before Xavier notified that he resides with them and is helping with the training and improvement program he came up with.

To Xavier shock, magneto proposed a treaty that will benefit both sides and make them allies, which he agreed to.

Weeks later, steve is now training and guiding mutants on both sides and with permission from both leaders, he now forms two teams that will handle different situations. The first team will be known for retrieval, rescue, and sometimes defend while team 2 will be known for eliminating problems before they could even bloom. Even if it means assassinating its target to do so. Xavier was at first not agreeing with Steve's solution, however with major points from steve and magus along with nick furry, he agreed.

As time went on, steve began to work on the battle field with the original xmen team and went through several battles. However, steve started to crave battle which didn't go unnoticed by the team, so he underwent mental and physical checks from Xavier, jean and hank McCoy, but they found nothing.

Steve started to meditate to keep sane. The only ones he wouldn't lose himself in front of was, rogue, logan, xavier and the young children. But that all change when that one battle pushed him over the edge.

In the battle against Davan **Shakari** a power hungry villain who erased the super solder serum and its effect from Steve's body before defeating the entire xmen, including the phoenix as well, thanks to absorbing the **M'Kraan Crystal The "nexus of realities" (unknown if it is connected to the "Nexus of Realities" located in the Florida Everglades). By entering the crystal, the user can enter any universe they wish. The protector of the crystal is singular in all universes, with the same memories in each, which suggests that the reality immediately surrounding the crystal is anchored in place.** And that's not all, he even absorbed one of the infinity stone of power, and for which reason glowed whenever steve was near it.

He watched as all of them failed, while he could do nothing. But then he recalled all his past battles that he should've lost and could've died, and yet he still came out no matter what came his way.

At that thought, he found himself floating into nothingness before hearing a voice calling him. 'do you wish to save your friends and change history? It asked. Are you willing to step forward and accept your destiny? Asked the voice as the nothingness begin to get hot while turning red.

Steve thought about his past and present. He thought about all his new friends that he made, the promises to the youths at the mansion. He wanted to see each and every last youth that he trained graduate and become something in life. And most importantly, his thought went to his girlfriend rogue. At that the entire space became heated as it became silver blue fire. Steve's eyes burned with power like he has never felt before. His will became that of fire. Yes, I'm ready he said at which the being speaking to him revealed himself.

The man before him stood at least 6 feet with a muscular frame along with dark red tattoo marks in his skin. His red hair was spikey and long while matching his eyes. His skin color is suntan with scars on his left arms. However, the most noticeable was the red fire that burns in his eyes as his aura floated around him.

Before you ask, I am yomoshi. Your ancestor and one of the first of our race, he replied.

Wait, what race? You're my ancestor?

In due time all answers will be revealed, now go and protect your love ones my descendant. Show him, the will of fire! He shouted in a primal roar.

At that moment, Steve snapped as the silver blue flames burned and consumed while feeling his very being change.

His eyes became shadowed as his hair grew towards his neck as he shockingly stood up and appeared in front of the phoenix.

So you wish to die in a hurry? Very well, take this! Davan shouted as his left hand glowed purple before unleashing a tree sized spear towards steve.

Everyone present watched in horror as the spear came closer to steve's thin frame. Rogue was the most distressed as she watched her lover about to get skewered.

Even the imperial guard was shocked what they were seeing.

Get out the way Steve! Shouted Xavier, logan and the rest of the team.

However, what happened next shocked everyone to the core, even phoenix was shocked and showed a hint of fear.

The spear got 1feet close to steve before getting deflected by steve. Daven was shocked and look on in horror as it was meant to kill the phoenix but was slapped like it was nothing.

Phoenix was frozen with fear, after all, she just witnessed something that should be impossible. When she tried to read steve's mind along with xavier and lilandria, they felt nothing but raw power before hearing a voice of a beast roaring which forced them out of steve's mind while sending them sprawled on the floor. What was that? They asked fearfully.

After deflecting the spear, steve then raised his head up and revealed his silver blue eyes while his left blinks purple for a moment before unleashing his power as the aura flames incased his body before turning silver blue as it shined through-out the cosmos getting many galactic and cosmos beings attention.

Once the light died down, steve appearance was different. He now has his muscles back. His hair is long and spikier with the front being blond while the rest of his hair being silver blue. Most importantly, he now has a tail. His power far exceeds the power of the phoenix as of the moment.

Daven looked shocked at first until steve appeared before him with an outstretched hand followed by a ki thrust which sent daven through the other side of the city. Steve looked at his hands in wonder and curiosity before his body moved on instinct as his opponent charged head first into the pillars beside him.

Daven was furious, he could not believe he was being bested by a being, no, monkey despite all the powers he obtains.

Fool! Do you know who I am?! He shouted while further losing his temper due to steve not paying any attention to him. I hold the nexus of reality along with the power infinity stone! I'm the heir to become the sole ruler of this entire universe! That alone makes me the most powerful being in the universe! Not even the phoenix could stop the force of nature I've become! He shouted before replying again; and I will not be bested by some monkey who thinks because of a lucky hit and extra speed that he thinks he could beat me! Shouted the mad emperor.

Steve stared at his hands once more before locking his eye's with daven as he began to smell the fear coming from his enemy. He then snapped in an unfamiliar fighting stance before letting the raw power flow through his form like water while shocking the rest of the xmen and imperial guards of the shiar empire.

If that's what you think is true, then why don't you stop talking and prove it, snarled steve.

Very well, feel my wrath maggot, daven shouted as he and steve clashed with each other while creating shockwaves from the force of their fist clashing. The battle of the two warriors shook the entire planet in their wake as mountains crumble, oceans and lakes reformed while the land its self-morphed. Good thing there were no civilians or it would've been disastrous.

The battle went on for a few moments more before steve began to overpower daven, even with the mc'craan cystal and the power stone, daven was no match.

Steve then kicked daven back to where their battle first initiated before powering up with a feral roar like what the three telepathic heard earlier while in his mind. His roar shook the sky as the heat from his body grew with it. Daven now knew that he was out matched from the start.

This ends know! Shouted steve as he moved so fast that reality itself warped as he appeared behind daven in an instant while hitting him 12 times followed by a knee to his nose breaking it. Daven tried to counter but steve was too fast. It was like steve anticipated his every move. He through a right hook which steve dodged by ducking under it while facing his exposed bloody torso and nailed it with a ki enhanced strike nocking daven out of his form as the crystal half way shown itself before remerging with daven.

Steve heard a voice in his head and did something that felt natural to him. He pulled his hands back while cupping them as a ball of blueish ki appeared while calling out the words he was hearing. Ka-me-ha-me-ha! In a burst of energy, steve unleashed a devastating blast from his hands as it shot forth a large bluish beam that collided with daven before disintegrating him along with the mc'craan crystal and power stone. However, instead of being destroyed, the power stone went inside steve while he was using his attack. Why? Because he was worthy of it.

After it was over, steve appeared in front of the xmen and imperial guards and was met with cautious glares and curious looks before he set his sights on his girlfriend and smirked. 'see, didn't I tell you I'm a not so soft cookie?' he joked at which he received a kiss from rogue as she knew that they were going to be busy after questioning Steve. You forgot to mention the part where you're my cookie, she said while nuzzling in Steve's arms while his flame like aura floated harmlessly around both of their forms.

'ahem' xavier coughed while gathering steve's attention. As much as I would like to congratulate you on defeating…

No, not me. We defeated daven. I couldn't have never achieved this if I hadn't had people like you guys around. It's when you have someone or people precious that you'd protect is where true power comes in, finished Steve while making logan and xavier smile.

Well, he's a humble one, stated lilandria to xavier.

Humble indeed, stated gladiator before approaching steve

Logan was happy that his friend was safe and defeated the enemy but sensed something amiss. His nose twitched as he smelt the scent and heard the sound of a heart beat beating faster than it should. He widens his eyes as he noticed steve's heart beats faster as the heat increased while hearing the tears in steve's muscles, which could mean only one thing. Rogue, get away from him! Shouted rogue as xavier relayed messages to the xmen about steve's condition.

Rogue looked at them confusingly before her hands burn as she let out painful scream.

Steve looked at the incoming gladiator then to Logan, then to a confused rogue who was looking at him in slight fear and betrayal as her hands where bleeding bad. That was before he felt a heat sensation in his body while falling to his knees. Steam floated from his body and around the ground he stood on. He started to pant while reverting to his original form. Once he reverted back to his original form, transparent red flames flowed from his body as purple lightning also sprouted from his body. He let out a loud painful scream as the taxation from the transformation caught up. Once the transparent and purple lightning stopped, the last thing steve remember seeing is a frantic xmen and imperial shiar guards, lastly the face of his teary eyed girlfriend before losing conscious.

Steve thought he died, that was until he met madara uchiha and a man who for some reason feels like he's kin to.

Over the next few days, steve learned a lot about his ancestor's and their race. They even taught him how to talk mentally. The uchiha taught him how to use seals while the other man known as zamaku taught him excellent fighting stances. Steve learned a lot with in 30days as he was in a coma.

Once he awoke from being in the coma, he was met with a white room, bed cover, and windows. He looked at the clock and calendar on the wall and noticed that he stayed in coma for an exact month.

He tried to move before noticing the smell of magnolia rose's and peaches. He looked to his right and saw his girlfriend rogue sleeping on his side his tail rapped around her waist while lying between her legs.

He shuffled a bit, while trying to get himself out of rogue's embrace, but she hugged him harder which left him a little out of breath.

He shuffled a second time with a little force just to wake her up. In wake up she did while looking steve in his eyes. steve smirked and pulled her in his lap followed by a kiss that insured rogue that it's not a dream. Her eyes widen but melted into the kiss while grinding on his lap causing his rod to stiffen. He moaned before pulling back as while looking his lovers' teary eyes.

I-I thought I lost you, rogue said as she started to sob into steve's chest. Steve caressed her back as she continued to sob into his chest.

I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I promise, I'll make it up to you with whatever way you desire, he said as rogue whipped her eyes. You know what, you're right. You sure will and right now we're going to do it, she said with finalty while steve looked surprised.

Are you sure? He asked. A kiss was all he got as in answer while rogue started to strip before him.

Steve eye's never left rogue's as she removed her bra before putting his hands to her erect breast. She moaned at the contact before leaning forward while whispering in steve's ear; no more waiting, I want it now Mr. Rogers, she finished huskily.

He smirked as his tail wrapped around rogue's waist before he slapped her rear hard before swapping places with her, which ended with him on top. You're right, I've avoided this for too long, but not anymore he said as he leans forward and started to make out. Needless to say, the moans were the indication that steve was awoke and catching up.

The next following days, steve started his training exorcise and found himself stronger than ever. He made sure to teach people like Logan and Xavier things like Ki and other stuff like that, but any way back to him.

He made sure to take his time and master each form and technique while also testing them out in the danger room. However, thanks to his overwhelming power, he couldn't train on earth until he mastered his power and he knew it. Three weeks later, He started to meditate while recalling the instructions of his mentors. When he reopened his eyes, one was silver blue while the other was purple. He now knows how to transform, but he knew he couldn't do it there, so he had a few words with xavier and with his permission he started his real training.

He made sure to talk to rogue before leaving a clone with her only to have it beaten to in inch of life before poofing. That was to make sure he comes back, however, he put a mark on her left cheek and kissed her neck where he marked her while telling her that she can communicate through the link they shared. She pulled him to their room and made love one final time before Steve left.

1month later

We see Steve meditating on the moon as he floated while a blue field could be seen around him. He opened his eyes to reveal both being silver blue. In an instant he transformed in to his supersaiyan state, however, it was slightly different. Instead of his hair being yellow, it was silver and yellow. His eyes retained their silver-ish blue color while his build only bulked less than 10 percent as the signature yellow aura flowed around him before changing silver.

He stood up as his hair spiked while extending before he let out a mental grunt as he full transformed into his ascended form or mk2 supersaiyan Westcott. In this form his hair is silver with some blue tips on the edges while purple electric arcs danced around his form as he stood proud.

Suddenly, the arcs intensified as he went into his stage three transformation. A strong wave pulsed a crossed the moon before Steve transformed yet again. His hair is a little longer and is no longer predominant silver, instead it's the opposite. His hair is steel blue with a little silver close to his scalp. His eyes are the same but sharper. His form also bulked a great deal as well. His height increased a little while his tail moved on its own accordingly. His aura is now a mixture of light steel blue and silver. He sighed as he calmed his tensed muscles as he regained controlled of his form.

For a moment there were silence, until his eyes took on the full silver blue color as he ascended to his iceberg transformation. His aura turned silver blue as his hair turned yellow and silver blue. He is now in his iceberg silver transformation. He could've went to the level beyond his current but he hasn't mastered it due to the raw power it has. He looked at his hands before returning back to his original form and teleported back to earth.

Once on earth, he teleported to the Xavier institution and noticed the extra security from shield along with its hellicarrier floating above the school. Sensing multiple signatures in Xavier's office, Steve Shu shunned there and was met with all avengers and shield agents looking at at him while Xavier, Logan and the xamen widen their eyes at Steve's appearance. Fury quickly commended his agents to stand down while a few looked skeptical at first but did as commended.

Ok, could someone tell us who this guy is? Asked ironman while black widow and Ms. Marvel looked at the man with a puzzle look like they've seen him before.

'Well I'll be damn' steve where the hell you've been? Asked fury with an agitated look. As soon as he said that, the entire room fell silent, until nick colson burst in the room letting everyone know that there's been a breach before staring at steve.

What the? Steve is that you? If so, what happened to your hair? You look like an Asgardian, replied agent colson.

Yeah, I was about to say the same thing, responded Spiderman.

Tony was mute along with hawk eyes, ant man and hulk.

Black widow and Ms. Marvel where both shocked that the handsome man they were looking at was steve.

Well it's a long story and to be blunt, its considered classified, he responded before looking towards logan and xavier who nodded in agreement. Second, fury why are you hear? And why is sheild and avengers located around the entire premises of the institute? Oh, and as for where I was, he stopped before speaking in a hand language that only he and fury knew before he stopped with a neutral face.

Fury closed his eyes before pulling a fresh mug of coffee before sipping it hastily. Everyone present looked on in shock before staring at steve. What did he say to make director fury of all people go a little insane thought everybody, except xavier and the xmen present.

'sigh' when this is over, we are going to talk, stated fury before continuing. As for why I'm here, there has been several things happening since word spreaded that you've been banned from interfering with any organization an going against hydra or any other things out there.

Ok, let me guess, hydra is at it again arent they? He asked.

You'd better believe it and guess what's worse? Madam hydra has gone rogue and is bulding her own faction. Yesterday she came to us unarmed and wished to join the xmen, stated fury.

Did she? Steve asked xavier.

She wished, but we knew better than to let her. Especially after she found out about you and rogue. After that we separated them and put both of them under 24/7 supervision so they wnt destroy our school, finished xavier while taking a sip from his coffee cup. Wow, this coffee is good thought xavier before taking another sipp.

Steve face palmed himself. This cannot be happening, at the thought of viper and rogue fighting over him. Please tell me more about what's going on here. I know that there's something more serious going on, stated steve.

Agreed, the first of our major problem is kelly. He passed a bill to have the sentinels built while segregating more mutants and putting some in camps only to never be heard again. On top of that, we recently found evidence that he secretly worked with hydra and hired them to kill the judges, finished fury.

Our second major problem is apocalypse, the mutant king who refer to himself as a god. He recently took out most of our best agents along with some of Cairo Egypt's best military. Even jean was injured along with the rest of the xmen in the assault against that madman.

Are they ok? Asked steve to which xavier spoke. Yes, they are, but for some reason he wasn't interested in us. He was looking for you Steve, he finished as the former super solder crossed his arms while looking confused.

You know, I don't go that way, stated steve which made everybody in the room chuckle at his statement. Wow, you should tell him that stated logan while smirking.

Oh I will. Fury anything else you want to tell me why I'm here. Anything galactically going on? During my training in space I would notice a power signature flare before disappearing. And in the last few days, I've been sensing the same signature flare but at a stronger level. So, if I were to take a guess, I'd say thanos is lose again, correct? He asked while furry looked on in stress which is rare by his standers.

Yes, which is why you're going after him. After what Xavier showed me, I'd say you're strong enough to take him, replied fury.

'tsk' after I take care of what's going on here first, then I'll dill with him. Anyhow, when do I leave? He asked before sensing movements behind him. He didn't need to look as he already knew who it was.

Been a while Magnus.

Indeed, it's good to have you back among us rogers, replied magneto while shaking his hand.

Good to be back. Any how I need to check on rogue and check on viper to see what her motives are, responded steve while logan and few others of shield including fury, where whispering in each other's ears before pulling out a piece of paper and started writing.

Steve gained a tick mark before asking tony a question, but couldn't due to him joining in with logan asswell, which made him gain second tick mark. He sighed and asked them with restrained rage. You guys wouldn't happen to be betting to see if I get both women are you? He asked while showing his mischievous smirk, which put logan on edge.

Everyone quickly put everything away while nick fury coughed before replying no as steve took that as an answer and left to check on both women in the prison room.

Soon as he closed the door, most of the males betting and calling out their bets on steve. However, to his surprise even magneto joined in. stupid Baka's, thought steve as appeared in the containment wing.

He appears next to rogue's and unlocked her cell followed by madam viper. Once they were open, both women came out and was about to fight each other until steve coughed getting their attention.

Rogue instantly knew from the bond she shared with steve that he was standing in front of her as she quickly made her way to him and gripped his gi before she kissed him while groping his member making it hard on contact.

Viper looked on in shock hurt, jealousy and arousal. She couldn't believe that the rumors were true, steve really has found someone, she thought bitterly while letting her emotional wall break as she felt tears for the first time sense the death of her parents. She quickly turned around and returned to her cell while steve and rogue where making out.

Steve notices the absence of viper and pulled away from rogue so he could talk to her. Rogue wasn't having none of it as she began to pin steve to the wall while saying she doesn't want him anywhere near viper.

Steve then pried himself out of rogue's grip which shocked her before transferring information about his saiyan heritage as she fell to her knees.

Steve sighed as he waited 5minutes before rogue gave the ok, but he'd have to do it under one condition and that means she gets everything first, which he agreed, but only on fair grounds.

He kissed his woman before walking in viper's cell and noticed his former nemeses state.

Viper is actually? crying he asked.

'ahem" he said catching viper's attention as she looked shocked before turning around giving steve her back. What do you want steve? She asked while trying to not cry at the thought of steve kissing another woman.

I was trying to see what happened while I was gone, but from what I gather, you two were fighting over me, weren't you?

No reply.

If that's all you came for then there's nothing else I could help you with, good by rogers, she stated while cracking into tears.

Well, another reason I came here is to tell you about my heritage, he said a little nervous which made her look at a nervous steve.

What?

Well this will take a while he thought as he proceeds to explain to her about his heritage.

Ok, let me get this straight. You want me to help you rebuild you race? Yes. and by joining you and being your second mate that would make me equivalent to being your wife, am I straight so far? Yep. And lastly we'll be linked together and be able to communicate through the link? Affirmative.

She closed her eyes while crossing her arms under her breast while sitting in a sexy position as she looked at steve checking her out. You're going to have to be more persuasive.

Wait huh?

You heard me, I said a little bit more persuasive, she said while crossing her legs sexily.

If you're referring to hydra then no, not happening, he replied at which she faced palmed.

She meant sex steve, responded rogue with a 'are you serious' look.

Oh.

Yes, oh. So who will you do first asked viper. Rogue was about to retort until steve grabbed both women and wrapped his hands around their waists before groping their rear while kissing both women.

I know just the trick he said while summoning a copy of himself. Is that better? He asked both women but was replied with a squeal as they both grabbed his rod while pumping it making him moan.

Life is good, he thought while teleporting both women to their room and made sure they had the time of their lives. All that could be heard where moans and the sounds of flesh slapping while Logan, fury, cyclops, magneto and surprisingly Xavier, where celebrating due to the amount of money earned from winning their bet.

The next day 12:30PM Cairo Egypt

Steve decimated apocalypse 4 horseman and confronted him last. Steve had to admit that apocalypse was in a league of his own when compared to a normal earthling. Especially with that annoying healing factor of his. however, he wasn't strong enough to beat him as steve ascended to his mk2 state and obliterated apocalypse from the face of the earth.

USA, Washington D.C 7:30 am

Kelly was actually the red skull and was working along with the real kelly to eradicate all mutants along with captain America so they could run the world. Kelly wasn't so lucky as the machine he was piloting exploded with him inside of it.

In Russia.

Hydra was quickly disposed of and disbanded thanks to Steve destroying their base.

All this happened in the span of two days, thanks to steve. While sitting with both of his mates, he discovers rogue is a month pregnant with his first born. He wanted to celebrate, but kept it on the low until everything was taken care of. All that's left is thanos, and when he comes he will kill him this time.

Over the next few days, things seem to go back to normal at the mansion. Steve was even given permission to join the avengers and shield again. But he declined by saying that he's alright where he is.

Steve made sure to spend some time with both of his lovely mates and made sure to treat them equally, even though rogue gets territorial sometimes. One of the things he found out about madam viper was her addiction to cinnamon rolls. One morning he put down an entire tray of cinnamon rolls on the table while preparing the stove for storm to cook. It only took 3 second before he realized that Ms. Hydra or rather Ophelia ate every last cinnamon roll without a trace. That's when Steve knew that he should never bring cinnamon goods around her or else it would mysteriously disappear.

The next day for some odd reason felt quiet, too quiet for Steve's taste. Steve somehow freed himself from the two women's grip before swapping himself with a big plump pillow. He got dress and freshened up before walking down the hallway of the x mansion. While doing so, he looked around and started to get paranoid as his battle senses went haywire. He sent a mental message to Xavier, which he received affirmative before telling Steve that he'll warn the others with the help of lilandria.

Steve then checked out the outside of the mansion before sensing multiple life signatures disappear in the northern part of the galaxy.

He quickly teleported there and was greeted with a sight of nothing but death. There were bodies upon bodies sprawled and stacked on one another and in the center of it all was the mad titan thanos and his followers also known as the black order.

No, impossible! He shouldn't be here! Stated corvius while the rest of the crew prepared for battle until thanos stopped them.

He looked steve top to bottom before smirking evilly. Tell me steve roger's, how is it that you have the same power as the power stone I hold right here, he said while showing Steve all infinity stones in his gauntlet as it glowed dangerously as steve's right eye began to react by glowing purple.

Steve said nothing as he ascended to his mk2 transformation with no response while temporary wiping the smirk off thanos face until it reappeared again.

It is as I thought, your reputation proceeds you. To be honest I thought it was a mere rumor and now here you are standing with in my presence solder, stated thanos.

Join me steve, with you at my side, we will conquer the universe and of course I'll make you my right hand as we remake the universe in my image. However, should you refuse my offer, he trailed off as his eyes glowed red while his gauntlet cackled with power from the infinity stones. I will rip that power stone from your very corpse saiyan, he finished while getting many curious looks from the black order and a shock and serious look from steve.

So you know about my race huh? In that case I'll be sure to show you why we were once the most feared race in the universe, stated steve while letting his power rise which shook the very planet they stood on. And to answer your question, I politely decline. I'd sooner turn myself to a hamster before I join you, he responded.

What a pity, I would've love to see the once legendary saiyan race in action, but then again we'll see how good you do against me, stupid monkey, he finished while smiling due to getting a rise out of rogers.

Besides you can't blame me, after all didn't your race use to conquer worlds by sending off your own infants just to get it done. Did your race not destroy planets for the fun of it? did they not wipe out all life so they could sell the planet to highest bitter? You should feel privileged that I gave you a chance to join me which you declined. So I ask again; will you join me?

Steve responded with a punch to thanos face, which thanks to all infinity stones he was able to block it at the last second, just barely.

Thanos smirked, my turn he said while using the space stone to punch steve in the gut, which followed by Steve twisting his body over it while kneeing thanos in the face which sent him skidding back.

The black order was about to intervene until thanos commended them to stop.

Stay out of this, I don't need your help, he said while whipping the blood stain from his lip. Impressive rogers. Even with one stone, you were able to face me. However….

He appeared behind steve with a left hook which he blocked but shook from the amount of pressure., followed by time speeding in front of rogers and slapped him hard before blasting him towards the mountains that were untouched. Thanos laughed madly. Behold the power of the mad titan! He said before feeling a sharp pain in his gut, followed a ki blast to the face which burned badly. He then felt a sickening crunch due to his right arm being broken before getting kicked by steve.

Thanos was sent crashing by the black order with his face in the dirt. He shakenly stood up while his eyes filled with rage. How dare you! I am the mad titan! Thanos the conquer! I will be sure to bathe in your blood saiyan.

Steve said nothing before repapering in front of thanos with a left hook to the jaw and knee to the gut, followed by an elbow to the ribs. What's a matter? You were just boasting a moment a go. Even with those stones, I promise you this, you won't win and I'm not willing to let you leave here alive, Steve stated as his eyes glowed.

The black order could not believe what's happening. Thanos, their leader is getting pummeled by a saiyan even with the power of the stones. How is this possible? They all thought until thanos began laughing creepily.

Steve was trying to figure out why the sudden thanos was laughing until one of the stones glowed before steve turned to glass.

as I was saying earlier. You would've made an excellent addition, but you decided to go against me. See you later steve. Oh, and once I'm done with you, I'll be sure to pay a visit to those two lovely ladies. And who knows, I might just turn them into slaves and have my man have their way with them before sending them to their doom. Isn't that brown haired women pregnant? He asked with a cruel death like smirk. However, it soon disappeared as Steve burst free and ascended to his third form while glaring at thanos.

Thanos was shocked, horrified and fear. This man just did the impossible. And what is this power? it's overwhelming. I've never felt this before. Not even his own son could've done that, however he was interrupted by steve.

Steve suddenly appeared in front of him and began pulverizing him. Steve showed no hints of mercy as he brutally dominated thanos. Thanos could be seen getting tossed around like a rag doll. This happened for only three minutes before being blasted to where his squad was.

Steve had enough and was about to end it. here this thanos, you and you followers have devastated this universe long enough! I hereby declare that you and your squad be put to death! He shouted before letting out the same feral roar that he did while facing daven as he powered up while causing the folds of reality to warp. He suddenly stopped and charged at thanos and the black order with the intent to end them all. But thanos just smirked before showing his bloody teeth while raiding his gauntlet so everyone could see the stones glowing before a portal open behind steve as it began to pull him in.

Before he was completely pulled in he shouted so thanos could hear him. I will find you thanos and when I do, I will kill you! He said before being swallowed by the vortex.

Once in the vortex, he began to meditate while calming his nerves so he could find a way out.

It took at least five minutes before he was able figure a way out of the void. His left eye glowed purple as he ascended to his fully mastered third form and began channeling massive energy around him while warping reality. In a quick burst, he launched a massive energy explosion while reopening the portal to earth.

Once he passed through it, he was met with a sight he never would've imagined. There were barely little to no life on earth. Everywhere he looked was littered with dead bodies. The smell of death was so strong that it made him noxious. But what made him freeze was when he saw a sight that would forever be engraved in his mind.

The bodies of almost every one he knew were missing limbs, some even looked like a beast mauled them. However, the most upsetting was the heads of most of his team members were on pikes while a mutated creature sat on a throne that sat on the pile of bodies that was slaughtered. The faces of tony, Clint, and fury as well as the rest of them will forever be remembered in his memories. Most of his past comrades were slaughtered like animals. He was about to lose it until he felt only a hand full of people left surviving at the institute, however he can sense a few of them in pain. At least his mates are alright. As far as the planet goes, there are no more people. This mutated creature who is without a doubt is thanos.

Thanos looked at steve and smirked. So how does it feel to being away for 9hrs. while I killed all those you hold dear? I must admit, these few heads you see on these spears where the most troublesome of them all. Especially stark and his technology. It was because of him that I was able to evolve and merge with the infinity stones. Now behold my new ascension! A god! He shouted as the ground shook from his voice.

Oh, and thanks to the humans of this world creating the sentinels, I was able to alter and warp them into my slaves and now they do my bidding. Sentinel rodimo, kill him he stated as all stones glowed in his chest.

Steve said nothing nor did he make any movements as the sentinel closed in on him. Soon as it got one feet near him, it got incinerated. Steve then took the initiative and transformed into his iceberg transformation, but he didn't stop there, he went beyond. The sky grew dark, the winds grew hotter as it picked up speed. In bright flash, steve ascended.

Once the light stopped, steve could be seen a little taller, his fur is silver blue while his hair grew longer as it stood on all ends. His skin tone is the same, his arms are bulkier then before, but the most noticeable is his eyes. His left is red and blue while his right is purple. He growled and let out a roar as his power shook the very cosmos itself. You'll pay for this thanos!

Thanos was now scared from sensing the raw sheer amount of power coming off rogers. How could that…

He couldn't finish as he found himself with Steve's fist in his face while the rest of his crew hadn't even registered what happened until they suddenly exploded as pieces of their bodies flew everywhere. Thanos flew from New York to Florida from the hit.

Steve was in so much rage he never noticed the increased heat flowing from his body. He charged thanos with the intent to kill but was met with a shattering hit to his jaw due to thanos using the powers of the space gym followed by altering steve to which he turned to glass once again for only 4 seconds before steve left an after image letting the glass shatter as he ripped off thanos right arm.

Thanos let out an agonizing scream before using his psychic powers and pushed steve backwards before using the reality stone to regenerate his arm and summoned a female look alike and commanded her to attack steve, followed by two others which is a metal bender named kuvira, a wild like hunter lady named korra and a blond cat lady by the name lea. He made sure to alter their powers and make them as strong as his look alike while brainwashing them.

They obliged and attacked with bloodlust, but steve just slapped them aside like a flies, before hitting thanos with an invisible ki thrust.

Thanos gritted his teeth in anger which made the six infinity stones glow. With an angry hateful rage that now seep through his eyes, he screamed out to the sky as his form began to warp and grow in size. He grew two horns on his head and shoulders while turning grey. His body also bulked to the point where his clothes struggled to fit. His eyes were really burning with hatred and despair more than anything now. Once he stopped glowing and changing, he now looks like he's mixed with a reptile.

Now this is power! The power to hold reality, past, present and future of the entire universe in my grasp! A power you will never have because you'll be dead! He shouted while heading towards steve in breathtaking speed.

Steve followed his action and met with thanos as the clash of their fist clash caused the entire earth to shift balance. Shockwave after shockwave, blow for blow it would seem like neither could overtake the other.

Thanos smirked at this and decide to mess with steve's head. You see rogers, look at all the damage we caused just with our powers. Together you and I could've ruled the universe as gods, but no you just had to play the hero knowing that you're no better. It's a pity why your parents left you behind. Then there's the fact that your family never even tried to take into their family. Oh, yes steve. I've seen your entire life, the betrayal, the wish for more power as you watched those kids burn in that explosion. If you would've moved a bit quicker instead of ogling madam hydra, then perhaps they would've had a better chance at survival he said while watching steve go through an emotional struggle.

You're a failure steve, the cause of all this, had you just alerted your friends instead of facing me head on. And to be honest, you should've ended me when you had a chance, but than that wouldn't be what your saiyan side want, isn't it? He asked with a smirk.

Steve just stood there pretending to think that thanos is in his head as he continued to fake it off. While doing so, he could hear the power, mind and space gem telling him to defeat thanos and destroy him along with thanos. However, the entire universe will be erased once he does that and in return they decided to give steve all their power because of the person he is. If he doesn't, then the entire multiverse is endangered and will be erased along with the any other timelines that exist connecting to it.

Steve made his choice and knew what must be done. His eyes glowed as his aura became so huge that it warped reality while increasing the temperature. He outstretched his hands before closing them which thanos stared in confusion before coughing a glob of blood as he looked down and found a fist outstretched through his torso were the stones were. Steve than ripped his arm free of the detestable creature before him as he watched it fall to the ground while trying to use the gems power.

For five minutes he watched as thanos was trying to use the gems power but found out they were no longer glowing with power anymore and afterwards he regressed back to his original form while cursing.

It's a pity that you would think to go as low to use my own past against me. On top of that, you even dared to use my emotions against me while stating my past. Seriously, I'd expected better from you thanos.

Rule number one, no your enemy. With all that power you held, you never once knew that if an infinity stone is near a more powerful one then it would submit by either nullifying itself or completely shutting down. However, just imagine if you have all of them together with nothing but raw power, but then submit to something which is more powerful than them combined. What do you think happened thanos? He asked while flaring his ki more so as the infinity gems in thanos torso lost color and fell from his chest.

They lose powers and in your case, cease to exist, spoke rogers as thanos pleaded that destroying him would only bring about his plans, only to have the saiyan cutting off both arms while stabbing his leg with his ki.

Don't you mean destroy the universe? That's what will happen if I destroy them, wouldn't it? He said as thanos looked shocked at what steve knew.

You wouldn't, if you do that then how will you survive? He said while noticing the three female warriors he summoned with proxima midnight leading them. He let an evil demonic grin show on his face, which steve didn't care to notice the oncoming team.

How else would you prove that you are the strongest in the universe, hmm? Why protect something that only has at least 60 survivors left? And more importantly, why destroy the universe when you could take my power and become a god? Wouldn't you want to make the universe a better place? He asked while silently grinning ear to ear as the females were closing the distance before halting, which made him frown.

well you do have a good point, however, I don't just do it for myself. I do this for everyone. And I'm doing the multiverse and the infinity stones a favor. The stones begged me to do it, after all, You're a threat to us as well as yourself. Goodbye thanos, spoke Steve before the mad titan started to beg for his life. That was until the females appeared behind steve.

No one made a move as steve waited for a moment before walking towards thanos.

Wait! You fools! what are you doing? Thanos shouted in anger. I command you to take him down now! No one made a move. Proxima? He asked at which she did something that neither was expecting. She used her spear and stabbed thanos in the leg before ripping it apart while making thanos scream from the most pain he has ever felt.

You lied to me! Why did you kill my people? my family, my race! There all gone because of you! She said while ripping his other leg apart with her bare hands. Then you had the nerve to brainwash me and having me into marrying that heathen! The same heathen that killed my mother! She shouted as tears rolled down her face while thinking of all the innocent people she murdered.

Steve just looked on emotionlessly while watching the so called servant lash out against thanos. Damn, what a feisty one, he thought while thinking of his two mates.

Thanos was literally being ripped apart by one of his most trusted servants. He groaned before feeling proxima on his torso while bending over unknowingly giving steve a good view of her rear and spoke in a bone chilling tone that was laced worse than death.

You think you know pain? Well you're wrong. Let me show you a fate worse than death, she said before doing something that no man wish dreams off.

She ripped his balls off, I mean literally with her bare hands while blood and crap splashed everywhere.

Thanos let out the most girlish scream anyone could ever imagine or ever heard, all the while proxima stood over him satisfied with her work before tossing it across his head.

Steve didn't know if he should be scared or should he be disturbed by the fact that this woman didn't mind holding the detached testicle like trophy.

Hearing a 'ahem' behind him, he looked towards the three woman who didn't remain loyal to thanos for some odd reason. They then done the unthinkable thing a second time today by bowing before Steve calling him master.

Wait, huh?!

It was due to the power of those stone that we were made to do one thing and that's to serve you. Indeed, said terraxia as she too kneeled before steve. It was because you defeated thanos at combat and made him submit is what led us to you. Proxima then appeared on the other side of steve and spoke nervously; yes, it also has something to do with you being a saiyan she said while earning a glare from steve with made her further bow her head.

I know I haven't been the kindest person, but believe me when I tell you, I've never wanted to be a part of this. All I ask of you is that you… she said while turning beat red in the face. Make us into your slaves and if possible….. Breed us.

Steve said nothing as he took the information and tried to wrap his head around it. Oh, man. Rogue and viper will not be pleased.

Alright listen up, when this over we will talk got it. Now if you would excuse me, he said before inhaling terraxia scent followed by proxima as well. He found himself pinning proxima who exposed her neck while being in a submissive state of mind.

He quickly got a hold of himself and told them to meet up at the institute and help out while summoning a clone to go with them.

Soon as they left steve's aura flared to life once again as he gave a cold glare to thanos. Farewell, he said as his eyes glowed while unleashing his attack, which incinerated thanos along with the infinity stones. However, just like what he was told. The infinity stones started to glow before fading along with everything else in the area into nothingness.

Steve quickly teleported in the institute and grabbed the remaining xmen and humans before hearing an old friend of his.

Here steve, we don't have much time so hurry! It said as a portal opened which steve made everyone go in. as they were going in, he notices the absence of wolverine. Xavier then told him that logan went on a retrieval mission but never returned to which steve nodded and tried to sense his presence before he found it located in canada.

An in instant he was there and stopped what seemed to be a sentinel hybrid trying to gain logan's power. He quickly dispatched them and freed logan along with other mutants as he teleported back to the institute and quickly through them into the portal with him being last as he gave one last look at his disappearing home before hopping into the portal as everything went white.

On the other side, they stayed there 3days and got to know steve's friends and sensei including hagaroma outski who is the sage. Steve then explained his origins to everyone as they were shocked.

A week later, steve was given a compound big enough for all the survivors to live in, but he would have to be the head of it. On the same day he walked in the master room, he was met with a sight that no man would want to miss out on. Sitting in the king size bed was rogue, ophelia and a few other women who had a crush on him wearing sexy lingerie. Even thanos x followers were there in lingerie. He summoned many of his clone and gave a feral growl. That night steve got no sleep and neither did any of the ladies

To the present…...

He summoned a clone and swapped places with it before freshen himself up and heading down stairs. He was met with kuvira breast feeding his 4month old child while domino cooked breakfast with his eldest child Aric rogers. On the other side of the table sitting is proxima and lily with both of their daughters teaching them how to cook. He smiled but quickly shushuned a bag of bento's from under his hiding place and teleported towards the uchiha compound. However, he made sur to leave a note.

At the uchiha compound….

Cabba and ronso were limping from the wounds of their beating while hineko waited for them at the meeting.

If you two don't hurry, I promise you that I won't cook for you ever again, she said which got what she was looking for. They quickly hurried beside hineko in fear of her wrath.

Good, now if I ever hear that you two were trying to kill each other again, I will kill myself before bringing you back from the dead to do it all over again. Do I make myself clear? She asked while letting her hair tips float.

Ofcourse dear/sis ronso and cabba replied.

Once back in the new uchiha compound, they were met with the clan heads from the uchiha and senju from the Time rift while also being in the presence of the uzumizaki and uchiha clan head from their universe.

Wow, it's quite busy isn't it cabba. Indeed.

Cabba then found the uchiha women he was looking for along with vados and his child. He made his way over while speaking to the clan heads as they discussed their situation before sitting down between vados and sarada.

So, how you'd been? He asked while watching the young women a year younger then him spoiling his child.

Isn't it curtsey to ask the name first before getting to know someone? She asked while cooing at the child.

Oh, sorry, responded cabba while scratching his head shyly. The names cabba, cabba senju uchiha and this beautiful young lady is vados.

Hnn, sarada uchiha, and it's a pleasure to meet you both.

Well, it's nice to meet you too sarada.

Indeed, the pleasure is all mines, responded vados.

While they were conversing, they were unaware of the adults staring at them. Some had smirks, others where curious about them. Especially the pale women.

10hrs. later

Madara got everyone attention with a cough which got their attention as he brought up the senju and uchiha women that was with cabba earlier.

Alright people, as of now both clans are now in an agreement to make peace between one another due to a marriage contract proposed from the uchiha and senju clans.

Mitoko uchiha and Tasyu senju have been proposed to marriage with cabba uchiha, hashrama said out loud which made cabba nervous from all the attention appointed to him.

Damn you old goat! Why did you have to let that crazy baka but me on spot? He shouted before receiving a wack from vados as she looked at cabba while shaking her head as if he's a child.

Ow! That hurt vados.

Good, because if it was me, id beat you senseless for interrupting madara's speech, spoke sarada.

Hnn'

Ahem, any way that's due to him being in the CRA. These two will also be staying with him along with his attendant vados, at his compound near madara's. Now that that's over, let us retire for the evening. Dismissed, spoke hashirama as he joined his wife mito and his family while madara doing the same.

Well, that was something, spoke cabba as the two females came to him. Mitoko, tasyu, meet my attendent and first mate vados uchiha and sarada uchiha.

Nice to meet you they replied while trying to keep their jealousy from showing.

Vados picked it up, but didn't care and replied with a 'I hope we all get along well.

Sarada on the other hand didn't like their attitudes to well. She was about to say something rash until her father and mother came and said it's time to go which she didn't want to leave cabba's side, but did anyway before giving the cute child to vados.

Cabba sensed sarada sadness and walked up to her before giving her a hug and told her he will come visit sometimes, to which she stuttered, really?

Of course, he said. After all, I want to see just how powerful you really are in that rose form, cabba finished with a challenging smirk.

That seem to bring sarada back to herself as she let her pink aura flare before reverting and matched cabba with a smirk of her own. We'll see. I'm going to be training hard so you'd better not disappoint me she said while letting a bit of arrogance appear in her tone.

Indeed, until next time. Goodnight, cabba said as he and everyone else walked off to their destination. Madara followed cabba along with his wife solaria as they made it to their house. That was until steve appeared in front them with a knowing smirk at madara.

Long day huh madara?

Hnn, you have no idea, meet my descendent cabba and his wives.

'whistle' well I'll be. He's a chip off the old block. The name is Steve rogers, it's a pleasant to meet you cabba, he said while outstretching his hand.

Likewise, cabba said while shaking steve's hand.

Mind if I tag along with guys until you get to your homes? I really need to loosen up from all that sitting in the meeting between your clans.

'hnn' why not.

Ok.

And thus steve got to know cabba and his wives while also arguing with madara about who's the best in gambling between him and hashirama before receiving a frying pan in both of their faces courtesy of solaria. They made it to their respective houses and fared well to steve before retiring for the night.

Once inside, cabba and his three wives scanned the entire house before finding the master bedroom and set everything up before retiring for the night. Before they retired, vados sung a laluby for the baby and put him to sleep. Once it was done, cabba and his three mates made a note to go grocery for food and furniture in the morning, before taking a bath together and retiring to bed.

6AM morning

Cabba woke up and felt three sets of boobs rubbing on him, however the first he noticed on his chest is vados, who so happen to sleep with no bra on while showing her blue panties. On his left, smothering his arm between two soft mounds is mitoko while on his right tasyu who was doing the same.

Damn, life is good, he thought before receiving a telepathic message from outski saying it's a emergency. He groaned mentaly before creating a clone and swapped place with it as it prepared himself for the day.

Once finished, he found a box saying from ronso to cabba. Inside it had a more improved version of his saiyan armor and a pair of black cargo pants. He quickly put the new outfit on while carying a copy of his red armor like madara in a capsule in case of an emergency. He teleported to where outski would be located just to see what's going on.

Once he got there, he wasn't alone as steve rogers was there as well. He was wereing his blue combat cargo's matching his combat boots. His upper body consist of a darker blue shirt with a stay on it while wearing a jacket that was similar to outski's robe except he had the stars in place of the tomoes. Before either could ask each other what's going on, outski interrupted them.

Steve you are to ensure that the other you in this time line is to survive, and while you're at it bring him and his team here. Be careful, in this timeline there's a civil war. Dismissed. Steve vanished without a trace.

And you, I want you to go to the sekirie world and find a mate or mates and help them with their problems, nothing less, nothing more. Dismissed. Like steve, cabba vanished as well.

What will happen in these two worlds if both warriors fail? Why the sudden urgency? Till next time on legend reborn.


	8. upcoming characters

characters to make in appearance in the upcoming chapters:

shadow saiyans: shadow vegeta

prince trunks

shadow gohan son

shadow gotten son

broly ss4

these are the characters that will make an appearance in both stories.


	9. Chapter 9

meeting the lonely ice princess; meet the male gerudo uchiha

at first cabba was floating harmlessly when all the sudden he was jerked with so much force, that it actually dislocated his shoulder. it wasn't long before he found himself lying on the ground.

he slowly sat up while quickly and swiftly relocating his shoulder with a sicken snap. he stood up while rotating his shoulder while taking notice of his surroundings, which so happens to be a park. another thing he noticed was the temperature of the park along with the sounds of someone crying.

being the kind and gentle gentlemen he is, he decided to go and investigate.

while heading towards the location where the weeping sound were coming from, he was met with some unusual comments by the bystanders.

what is he some sort of cosplay or something? I don't know, he looks like a freak to me. oh my, look at those arms of his. they're big and strong, I wonder what else is big? spoke a random women.

do you think he's one of those sekirie's? well I wouldn't know but that guy is truly stacked, I mean look at his shape, spoke another women.

cabba paid them no heed what so ever. all he knows is that he must find the source of the crying and get away from this crazy environment.

as cabba came closer to the source, he noticed the temperature of the park getting cooler while also noticing frost along the grass grew stronger. once he reached the other side of the park, there he found the source.

sitting on a bench of ice is a women who looks to be wearing nothing but a lab coat with no type of under clothes. on the edges of the lab coat is blood. the lady is holding her knees like a child who doesn't have any family.

having enough of staring, cabba then approach the young women and sat beside her. the women gave no reply at first until she felt a hand on her shoulders.

she quickly went in battle mode while grabbing the hand with impressive strength and was about to retaliate until she looked in the youth face and blushed. his eyes hold so much comfort, kindness and protectiveness, she thought while feeling her self-heat up.

while staring at the young male, she subconsciously cupped his cheeks and begin rubbing them.

cabba on the other hand, was stomped at the beauty before him. his eyes went from the lady's beautiful almond hair color, to her greyish blue eyes all the way towards how her body is shaped. however, the most important thing that stuck out to him was the mark on the lady's head.

he was snapped out of his thoughts when he was suddenly kissed by the same women, followed by a mini snow storm while at the same time feeling his powers merge inside the young woman.

cabba felt his saiyan instinct take control. he transformed into his raion form yet again and pulled the woman in for a more passionate make out while pinning her to the bench as her legs wrapped around him instantly.

the entire city felt the presence of the couple's power and due to cabba being a saiyan, the ice sekirie is now on par with no.4 karusuba in raw power.

however, they were unaware of the unwanted attention they attracted to themselves. especially from the discipline squad at the mbi building.

in the north we see a purple haired lady with a cup of tea in her hands taking a sip from it. for some odd reason she feels threaten to the point where here body is quivering from fear. Just what are you? she asked herself while looking over a monitor from her sister who was just as stomped as she was.

meanwhile back at the park...

once they were done with there make out, they quickly regained control of themselves. well cabba did at least while the young woman locked him around her with her legs.

her greyish eyes stared at his one onyx eyes as she trailed her fingers across the the tattoo like lines along his face, which elicited a purr from him.

she then spoke in a cute quiet voice. akitsu number 07, my master ashikabi, she said while cabba just looked at her with a questioning look before his instinct took control again as he bit akistu on the neck making her as his own property.

he growled ferociously as he seen all of akitsu's memories while akitsu was doing the same as she began to freeze the surrounding area below zero degrees after witnessing what her master went through.

quickly recomposing himself, cabba reverted back to his original form and trailed kisses along his mates' neck which calmed her down a great deal before he groped the now exposed eract breast before him.

you know if we don't stop, I don't think we'll be civilized anymore, so why don't we wait till we get behind doors? and I know the perfect place, he finished while sending visual of what he had in mind for akitsu.

her face turned red before wrapping her legs around him one last time and kissed him before hugging him like her life depends on it.

if that's what you wish then so be it master, she replied.

cabba, you don't have to be like that in public ok, so please call me cabba uchiha senju and as for you that makes akitsu uchiha senju, he finished before sensing in evil intent followed by a group of more people with the same intent.

akitsu must have notice because she held on to him tighter.

don't worry, I won't let them get to you ok, besides I'll leave them a present. with a snap of his finger, a copy of himself appeared next to him with explosives.

you know the drill; I want them to know to never mess with a saiyan uchiha senju. wreak havoc! he commanded while carrying akitsu as he flew off to the north.

not even twenty minutes passed and there was a huge explosion in the area he just left. damn, got to love pranks, he thought while feeling akitsu snuggle in his chest, but sadly she must wake up, he thought while landing in front of the large house that states rooms for rent.

after waking up akitsu, they both walked up to the door and was about to knock when all of the sudden a lady with purple hair charged at cabba at impressive speeds by sekerie standards, but to cabba, this lady might as well be an old lady because he faced stronger and faster opponents then this.

he dodged each and every last swipe the lady through at him with ease. the lady seems to get even more angrier as she tried to hit the young male even more so, but to no avail was she able to even touch him.

after nearly ten minutes of trying to kill the threat before her, the landlady face suddenly flushed as she kneeled to the ground which caught cabba's attention before smelling the scent of arousal and a strong hint of jealousy from akitsu. this can't be happening,

he thought before dodging another wave of swipes.

however, he wasn't prepared with what happened next. the moment cabba dodged the swipe as the lady past by him, in the last second the land lady grabbed him by the shirt and smashed her lips against his as his eyes widen with surprise.

in a bright flare, several pairs of beams shot from the landlady as the entire Tokyo shook from the sheer force of raw power that the landlady now possess.

cabba was surprised to say the least before pulling the woman in for a more passionate kiss after a while they stopped as the light show stopped as well.

they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before cabba responded.

I know who you are cabba uchiha senju the saiyan, the lady responded.

how? because I've seen your memories and I promise that we'll take care of you. as for who I am, miya uchiha senju.

know that that's out of the way, let's get ready for bed ok, miya responded before speaking again.

oh and cabba be sure to place seals along our walls tonight, I know a way to burn all that energy you have remaining, she finished before walking inside swaying her hips, which made everyone present anime falls while some muttered 'what has the world come to'?

cabba shrugged while trailing behind his now new mate miya as he made sure to watch her rear. akitsu quickly grabbed his arm while glaring daggers at miya, but cabba squeezed her hands in reassurance to let her know that he will always be there for her, which seems to calm her down.

dinner was served and went pretty well until an unusual appearance of two extra people appeared in the inn. they were minato takashi and misubi.

cabba then forgot to mention his name until miya spoke for him while telling everyone that he's her husband, which made him raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

after everyone introduced themselves, miya gave the order to bath while she and cabba have a talk.

akitsu didn't want to go, but stayed thanks to miya's understanding. once everyone was cleared out of site with just them, they began to talk.

10minutes later...

after discussing what he went through, he was consoled by akitsu and miya as they hugged him.

after wiping away his tears and recomposing himself, cabba was dragged by miya and akitsu to the bath house. once they got in, they stripped and sat in the steamy water.

cabba on the other hand was trying his best not to stare and take the two beautiful women before him. however, he felt a pair of large mounds touching his back followed by a pair of cold hands roaming across his torso with a towel and soap. he knew who those hands belong to and that would be akitsu.

afterwards another set of large boobs pressed against his chest which made him look, but only to find himself in a heated make out with her as a pair of feathers glowed from her back while doing so.

miya pulled back and noticed the glowing tattoo marks on cabba glowing and smirked before rubbing the lines around his jaw which caused him to purr.

oh my, I think tonight is going to be interesting don't you think akitsu? miya asked while licking her lips as she noticed the cabba's friend was fully erect.

ah, yes. master has a nice package, replied akitsu as she too noticed cabba's erect pole.

indeed, but that will wait until we get in our room. oh, and akitsu you and cabba-kun will be staying in my room, well our room. so why don't we get dress and head off.

ah,ok, she replied as she followed miya and began dying off before getting dressed.

cabba said nothing as he watched both ladies take their time putting on their clothes which seem like hours and left the bath house.

miya peaked her head inside and told cabba that she and akitsu will be waiting for him.

he was snapped out of fantasy world after hearing miya speak and quickly rinsed off before getting a towel and looking for his clothes but found none.

damn women, he muttered before exiting the house and made his way to miya's room due to him sensing her energy. once he got there, he put anti sound seals all over the area of miya's domain before entering.

what he saw when he entered made his member erect which made the towel around his waist drop.

sitting on the bed before him wearing nothing but purple lingerie bra and panties is miya who is laying in a seductive position while akitsu is pretty much wearing nothing as she too like miya is looking at cabba like he's a piece of meat.

I do hope you know that this won't be a onetime thing, because I'm not willing to let you off so easily with the size of that thing, she finished while licking her lips.

so are you ready?

damn right! responded. but be warned, I have a good bit of stamina.

prove it, miya said challenging.

with pleasure, but first. with a snap of a finger a clone appeared next to him. now we can get busy he said while pinning akitsu while his clone pinned miya.

that night, there were no sleep for none of them as cabba proved superiority.

'sigh' that felt good he thought before closing his eyes as miya and akitsu snuggled closer to him for the night.

in the gerudo desert...

a hooded figure could be seen walking through the desert while heading to the gerudo fortress in hopes of getting some rest.

of course he could've just flown there but then that would create chaos and gain unwanted attention, even though he could just handle self.

anyway, the question is, why am I here? the figure asked himself just before reaching the gerudo fortress gat and spears from two gerudo women.

state your business, they spoke at the same time.

the young male observed the two gerudo women for a moment and admired their beauty. he could honestly say that they are the most beautiful women he has ever seen as of now.

before anymore thoughts could come to his mind, he responded back curtly. I wish to speak with your leader.

excuse me? why so? asked the gerudo on the left.

a growl was heard as the two gerudo's got in a defense stance looking around while preparing for battle. it wasn't long before the rest of the gerudo's appeared ready for war.

what was that sound? do you see anything? just what sort of beast it is this time? they asked each other franticly. that was until everyone notice the nervous chuckle that came from the hooded male.

sorry guys, that was my stomach, I haven't eaten in 10hrs. he said which made everyone look at him with shock.

suddenly a thunder flash followed by a dark skinned woman who looks abit muscular while still retaining her womanly hips and breast appeared.

unlike the others, this woman holds much power and has air around her that demands respect.

this is one person the hooded figure wasn't prepared to meet yet.

she's much taller than the rest. her hair is violet red with green eyes that match her beauty. right now she's staring at the youth and for some reason he feels as if the lady has already seen his life.

this is urbosa, the mighty gerudo champion and his mother from an alternate timeline.

he quickly snapped out of his stupor and bowed.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I was wondering if I could meet your leader.

The red head warrior folded her arms while giving him a calculated look.

And why should I? You could be a spy or an assassin for all we know.  
As a matter of fact, why don't you remove that cloak of yours. That way you would seem less of a threat, spoke the gerudo champion.

Before you even think about speaking, you should also identify yourself. And if my suspicion is true then I might let you through, she said challenging.

The youth cursed mentally while staring at the gerudo's surrounding him and sighed in defeat.

Very well, but only if you give me your word that your comrades will behave themselves and not try to overreact? He asked while unaware of the village leader a few feet away from him.

The gerudo champion smirked. Then it's a deal.

"Sigh" the male removed the cloak and was met with many gasps and shocked looks.

Every gerudo standing present were so surprised that neither could form words of speech.

Standing before them is a young handsome male that has part of his silky black hair in a ponytail while the top part of his head is spikey hair. The front of part his hair hanging from his hairline and bangs are red.

His skin is a nice brownish color while glistening under the sun due to the sweat as it enhanced the sight of his muscular arms.

His eyes are a matching green, which goes with his somewhat slanted eyes.  
However, the most dominate feature is the is the pointy nose the youth has. The only difference is that it's not as big like most gerudo's.

After observing the male, it's quite clear that he's a gerudo and to add as a bonus, it's a male.

The gerudo women began to lick their lips while staring at the youth hungrily as some gave him wolf whistles.

The only people who haven't made a move is the champion of the gerudo and the leader of the tribe.

They were the only ones who noticed the resemblance he has with the champion. As a matter of fact, he looks like a male version of urbosa.

The champion marched over towards the youth and stood over him while showing just how tall she is to him, while everyone became silent.

Who are you? Why do you share resemblance bro me? I feel as if we've met before.

Everyone got quiet and started whispering among each other while the champion stared the youth in his eyes, which shared the same color green.

The youth didn't look intimidated at all. Better yet, he just mirrored the gerudo champion by folding his arms, which got many gasps a second time today from the crowed due to them finally seeing the resemblance between the two opposing each other.

Well? She asked patiently.

The boy looked at her without a hint of emotion. Why don't go first?

I ask you first, she replied calmly.

"Hn" let's see... no. If you really want my name, why don't you make me, he finished challenging.

Very well, I accept your challenge. What's your wager?

If win you have to give me lots of food, he proclaimed loudly.

The gerudo rose her eyebrow, and that's it?

Yep, now what's your wager?

She smirked and looked at her surrounding gerudo comrades before responding; you will become our slaves and will help us build up our clan.

Alight, when so we start?

At coliseum in 3minutes. Don't be late, she finished before teleporting away in a lightning fashion.

The youth smirked before vanishing via vortex in the coliseum.

Dingdong, I'm here, he said to the shocked champion.

And within five minutes the coliseum was filled with gerudo women from the entire village.

Ready? Asked the gerudo. Oh and my name is...

Urbosa the guardian and champion of the gerudo tribe and is also known as the lightning mistress.

My name is kabuso gerudo uchiha.

She looked like a fish out of water.  
OK this is very personal. Began!

Let's dance! Kabuso responded as he summoned his gumbai and tento while charging each other.

Their weapon clashed as they displayed skills that only masters could teach.

For a moment, it seems that both warriors were equal, until kabuso began to push urbosa back, which shocked her and everyone else watching.

What the?! She didn't get to finish because Kabuso broke through her defense and gave her a shattering kick followed by a gumbai intent on ending her, which she deflected it only to have it boomerang back to kabuso before repeatedly repeating his actions.

5mimutes later...

Urbosa has scratches on her face while bleeding from a few scars she attained while battling kabuso and more importantly she's worn out. She could barely hold her blade anymore, however, she's a gurudo and refuse to give up in front of her people.

Kabuso on the other hand wasn't showing any exhaustion in the least.

Well? Are you going to keep dancing? If you are, then you're doing a poor job at it. You lack the power in your steps, kabuso finished.

Urbosa felt her pride as the gerudo champion get insulted by this youth while also feeling her rage nearly boiling over.

However, she wouldn't give the young male the pleasure of seeing her like this. SHE'S A GERUDO DAMMIT!

She closed her eyes and took a breather while recomposing herself. She knew that if she loses her cool, then kabuso will capitalize on it.

I don't think my lightning fury will work on him at this rate. My only option is to go all out and use THAT technique I've been trying to improve. It may not be complete, but it'll have to do.

It's now or never, she thought as her eyes glowed white while lightning danced around her form incasing it.

Kabuso eyes widened in surprise at the increase in power as he looked on in recognition.

That's not possible! She shouldn't even have access to that form without it being completed.

His thoughts were quickly halted by an electric enhanced shattering right hook from urbosa, followed by an onslaught of barrages.

The gerudo women cheered on as they watched their champion dominating her opponent.

Yeah! That's right urbosa! Show him what the gurudo's are made of! The crowd cheered.

kabuso is actually getting dominated by his so in fact younger mother, but on the inside, he's enjoying himself due to the challenge.

with each time he tried to counter urbosa, he was met with a quicker, harder hit. before long kabuso was being pushed back immensely.

wow! at this rate she may just become stronger then my mother in my timeline, he thought before dodging a haymaker and countered back with a fast kick of his own, which hit the gerudo's guard until she faded.

kabuso was once again confused until the wind blew at him followed by three hard electric enhanced punched and an earth shattering heel to the head, which sent him hurling to the ground.

urbos outstretched her hands as the clouds around the area darkened. lightning danced around in fury as they struck the ground relentlessly while a few lightning bolts hit her hand forming a spear.

she then pointed it towards were kabuso was buried under rubble. once he resurfaced, she spoke.

hear me kabuso, behold the power of the gerudo! prepare yourself! she shouted.

kabuso smirk, then bring it! he shouted as his eyes glowed. I like nothing better!

overconfidence will be your down fall! now suffer the consequences! she shouted as more lightning struck the spear making it change into red before it shot towards kabuso.

as it neared him, he smirked. oh, this is going to be juicy. time to reveal myself to this world, he thought before his eyes flashed as a blue ring formed around his pupil, and forming a shield at the last second.

once the spear connected with the shield, a loud thunder clap explosion was made. the shockwaves could be felt from the desert to hyrule.

the bystanders were shocked at the display of power that their champion unveiled. they were even more shocked at the damage done to their arena.

whoa! I never knew urbosa was this powerful, stated one of the women. yeah, that was so amazing! another gerudo cheered.

silence! spoke a woman with flowing red hair in a ponytail while trying to see through the smoke.

in case you guys didn't notice, urbosa is nowhere to be found.

as that was said, the rest of the gerudo women went silent.

a minute later the smoke cleared and revealed urbosa on her knees from exhaustion.

no way, I never thought our champion could be so exhausted. yeah, I think that came from using that move of hers. uuum guys? why is there green sparks over at the direction the boy was in? asked one of the gerudo, which gained the attention of the rest.

when the arena finally cleared its self of the debree in the air. kabuso was still standing with his arms crossed while staring at urbosa as the green energy dome surrounding him cackled with lightning arcs.

urbosa and the onlookers where shocked and actually showing a hint of fear at the spectacle before them. the most shocking thing they noticed was the change in kabuso eyes. where they were once green, now instead has a blue ring around his iris along with it glowing.

urbosa could not believe what happened, not even ganon was able to survive that unscratched! she couldn't help but ask 'how?'

well its quite simple really. the moment you charged me in that state with in incomplete move, the match was already over. as for how I manage to put up this barrier, it's called Ki. an natural source of energy that everyone has.

with this, I was able to place a shield around me so I wouldn't have taken any damage, however, it would seem as if a great deal of damage was deflected while a small amount came through.

there you have it. if you want to ask about my eyes, then that will have to wait until later, he responded.

do you want to continue? or forfeit?

I'll continue, even if I have to push my limits to do so, she finished before collapsing on her rear.

kabuso couldn't help but notice the irony of it all, the pride and stubbornness of a gerudo runs deep in his blood. with how the lady in front of him spoke, he burst out laughing while letting his shield dissipate as he hugged himself on the ground.

oh man, now I see where I get it from. it came from you, he said pointing at urbosa while continuing to laugh as tears came from his eyes.

urbosa was at first mad, but then curious. her curiosity got the best of her.

what do you mean you got it from me? she asked which seem to somewhat halt her opponents laugh a little.

it took a while for him to halt his action before wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked back towards urbosa and appeared beside her with his hand outstretched.

urbosa was cautious of the youth at his actions, especially with a green bean in his hand.

well, aren't you going to take it? it will heal all your injuries and make you as good as new, he finished while looking in the lady champion eyes.

urbosa looked the youth in the eyes to see if there were any deceit, but found none. so she reluctantly took the bean and ate it like she was told.

the moment the bean touched her gut, she felt her strength return by tenfold. wow, I feel even better than I did before, she thought while examining the disappearance of her wounds.

what was that bean you gave me?

oh, that was a senzu bean, it has an amazing healing property and can only grow in certain terrain, he finished before his face turned red as he turned around and took off his shirt and gave it to the champion.

sorry if this is sudden, but I would like if you would use this to cover your chest area, he said shyly while inwardly puking.

the gerudo took a look at herself and took the blue cloth and covered her chest area. as she looked towards the youth as he kept his back turned.

why thank you, you can turn around now. it's rare to come by gentlemen like you in these days.

'phew' any way like I was saying, I got it from you. you see in case you've notice I resemble you abit to much, do I not?

actually you do, don't tell me you're from the future, she joked but got a nervous chuckle in return.

actually, I am from another timeline and as you can see I'm a gerudo. the first male in years to be precise. I'll make it simple, the lady who brought me into this world was the champion of the gerudo and teacher who taught me everything I dealing with dancing, except the tune of course.

that women was you, in that timeline, he finished at which urbosa wasn't surprised in the least.

I'd figured as much, she responded while gaining a shocked look from kabuso.

the name, the fighting style and the way you carry yourself. it's clear that that was my doing wasn't it, she asked at which kabuso rubbed his face with both hands.

you mean to tell me, that you knew this entire time? let me guess? you used the fighting arena to confirm your suspicion, am I right?

of course.

damn.

language!

sorry, any way we should probley call the match and get something to eat.

indeed, that would be most recommended, but after you take a bath, she said at which kabuso responded yes mam, with a red face.

one more thing, kabuso?

yes.

who is your father?

he stood and looked his mother in the face, before pulling out a picture and showing urbosa.

his name is cabba senju uchiha, a saiyan who cares for his people and would put his life on the line for others. we are identified through our tails as you can see I have one as well, he finished while showing his black tail.

as for how I know, well it's because I was on the team with him during an assassin mission in the northern galaxy. due to the time vortex, the time stream was altered and made the years go by fast while the world my father was in only a year passed by.

during my first mission, I was only six at the time, but that's a story for another time.

he's a great cooker like you, but would often fail at dancing and believe me, he sucks at it. speaking of which, he and I should be meeting soon, he finished as he noticed the glazed look on his mother face as she stared at cabba in the picture.

ahem anyone there? he asked which did the trick at snapping urbosa out of her fantasy and looked away embarrassed.

sorry, you were saying?

oh, well. I guess you'll have to meet him in person if you want to get to know him better.

'sigh' I guess so, she said dejecting. In the meantime, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you around all these ladies, if you want me to, but then again you're a man and as my son you'd better give me a bunch of grandbabies ok.

wait huh?

don't huh me, there aren't many men that comes by with the heart like yours. to be honest, if I wasn't your mother, then you would've been taken right here.

ok, I didn't need to hear that.

oh, I think you do. when will your father arrive?

well approximately 72 hours from now.

I see, in that case why don't you take a bath. aveil will lead you and if you decided to start making babies, be aware that you'll have to breed with the entire tribe, she finished while going in her own direction.

wait what?! he asked but found himself surrounded by gerudo women. uh-hello?

oh my he's so cute! they all said in unity until a red head girl around the same age as him walked up to him while checking out his torso before staring at his green eyes. I am aveil, please follow me kabuso, she said seductively while grabbing his hand and leading the way while swaying her hips.

they headed towards the bath area, many women were ogling kabuso like a piece of meat while at the same time glaring dagger's at aveil for trying to entice the male gerudo.

Kabuso was trying to not stare at the gerudo round bubble rear, but it couldn't be helped.

Many of them were either flirting or feeling on him.

My, my, it would seem that word of you being the son of urbosa from an alternate timeline have spread quickly don't you think?

Kabuso said nothing as he continued to stare at aveil's rear.

After receiving no answer, she looked back at kabuso and found him looking at her rear.

Well I guess him being a male gerudo in all is making him unresistable to me, she thought while smirking as she continued to sway her hips even slower, so kabuso could see everything in detail.

Kabuso was so entranced with aveil, that he never even noticed the ever growing crowd following him.

Alright, here we are. The gerudo bathing pond. If you need anything come find me or you can call Amy the red guard, finished aveil.

Kabuso snapped back to reality and rubbed the back of his head while letting out a "hn".

Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. If I need anything, I'll let you know aveil.

Very well, I'll be on my way than, but first, she said pausing before gripping kabuso's tail causing him to purr while slamming her lips into his.

She moaned into it for 3seconds before pulling away.

Just so you know, I call claim to you first. Until later big boy, she said sultry while heading back to her tent swaying her hips hypnotically.

Kabuso was in wonderland for a moment as he watched the gerudo woman head back to where ever she came from. Only one thought came to mind.

Damn, what a nice woman, he thought before recomposing himself as he began to strip, while showing the world his naked glory.

Afterwards, he took a step into the bathing pond and found it surprisingly hot.

He slowly settled in the soothing hot pond as it relaxed his muscles.

Now this is the thing I missed about home, he thought as he began to recall all his memories of him and his mother's time together as she raised him and taught him how bath himself and other things similarly.

He sheaded a lone tear at the thought of his mother while staring at the sunset sky, which seems to calm his nerves.

"Sigh" He wiped a lone tear from his face before he began scrubbing himself of all the dirt and sweat from earlier events. However, he was unaware of a few pair of eyes watching and a looming presence stalking behind him.

He took a lose his pony tail as it showed its full length and beauty, kabuso began washing it with oils mixed with a certain type of herbs.

He was so engrossed with his hair, that he never noticed the woman behind him until she spoke.

Mind if I lend a hand? Spoke a feminine voice.

Kabuso froze and didn't know what to do at first before feeling a hand on his black tail while the other in his hair.

W-who are you? He managed to mutter before purring.

Well how about we help out with your hair first, then we'll tell you?

OK, wait a minute who is we? He asked before feeling two more sets of hands roaming his torso.

His eyes than lock unto to beautiful women wrapped in towels on each side.

One of them has yellow eyes while the other has greenish blue eyes. Both women are very cute and sexy. And they both are at least a year older than him.

Guys let's not let things get out of order ok.

Sure! The three said while massaging his thick black hair, which elicited a purr from him.

Oh my, he sounds so adorable when he's like that.

I know right? Besides, he's no doubt urbosa's son, just look at his hair. It's just like hers except for the color and the spikes.

Yeah, that's for sure, but I wonder what kind of package he's packing? asked the yellow eyed gerudo.

No, was the response of kabuso as he slapped the female hand away from traveling down south to were his pride resides.

You're no fun, she pouted.

Feeling is mutual, he replied back.

Rest of the process went without a hitch as the females continued to wash kabuso hair and sometimes rubbing his body.

"Whew" thanks a lot. I really appreciated the time for your help with my hair, he said as he turned around but was met with someone towel in his face before pulling it down.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Presenting themselves before him is three pretty much naked women standing before him, however, their hair covered their breast so he was at least spared the decency at least.

The tallest bustiest woman that seem to look like the eldest of the three smirked at kabuso while walking towards him in his frozen state.

Like what you see?

No comment.

Well then you'd better not let any flies in your mouth now would we? She said while eyeing his body like a piece of stake.

What in the world is going on? He asked but all he got was a kiss from the gerudo in front of him.

The name is uburu. As for the other two. You'll have to learn it over dinner tonight. Now get a move on, she said at which kabuso did without having to be told twice.

He moved so fast that they didn't expect him to move as fast as he did.

Well, that was something, uburu spoke before bursting in a fit of laughter along with her comrades.

Meanwhile kabuso was in his spare uniform and was heading to the dinning tent.

Once he got there, he was met with all eyes on him. Some curious while others were licking their lips or just plainly looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

Hello?

Hello! They replied loudly while some were blushing from spying on him taking a bath.

He walked in as he was greeted with every eye on his every move.

Looking around, he found his target and teleported near his mother.

Hey mom.

Hello kabuso. Enjoyed your time in the bathing bond with uburu?

Oh no, not you.

I'm just making sure in case anything happened between the four of you.

Kabuso sighed in embarrassment as all eyes on him.

Dinner went pretty well decent followed by everyone cleaning the dining room and retiring for the night.

Kabuso would've slept outside, but instead ended up in Aveils tent. And her sleep wear wasn't any better, she might as well sleep naked.

12AM midnight, kabuso couldn't sleep for nothing in the world and to add to it he's sweating bad.

Damn why is it so hot? Why can't I sleep? And what is that sweet scent? He thought before his eyes widened.

No it can't be happening. Its season for mating already?

He quickly stood up and was about to leave, aveil stopped him.

Can't sleep?

No.

Get in bed with me.

I don't know aveil. There's something you need to know about. Its mating season for me and I don't think it would be wise to.

He didn't get to finish as he was met with aveil claiming his lips while pulling him to her bed.

They broke away for air and stared at each other before aveil spoke again.

You'd better get started uchiha. Prove your worth as a gerudo male.

Understood, kabuso commented before proceeding.

I hope you didn't forget about us, finished uburu along with what look like 5 more women with her.

No, he's mine! Shouted aveil.

Now now, why don't we even this out? In a snap of his fingers, a few clones identical to him appeared. Handle your business my friends.

Hair! Was their response before pulling each women inside before giving them the time of their lives.

Watching from afar is urbosa, who is watching her son get busy. That's my boy, she thought while staring at the picture of cabba before staring at the moon dreamily.

On the other side standing on a cliff with a telescope is a woman with wide hips and a big bust with thick flowing red hair. If one were to look closely, they would mistake her for being urbosa, but her eyes are not yellow. She is shina of the mirror gerudo clan and urbosa's rival.

Right now her eyes are on the gerudo male who is pleasuring many gerudo women at once.

So there's a male gerudo. How enticing, she said to herself as she watched the youth.

Don't worry, we will meet soon. Only then when I see if you're as strong as expected of a true gerudo, she said before hopping on her horse and sled off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun slowly came up as it's rays shined through the tent curtains. Laying in the entangled with seven women is kabuso. The son of urbosa.

Slowly opening his eyes, he took notice of his surroundings before remembering last night's event. That was the best moment he ever had in his life as of this moment.

Kabuso smiled sincerely at his new mates before creating a clone of his self and switched places with it.

He quickly took notice of how soar he was from his encounter with the women before beginning to stretch.

After stretching out all the soreness, he looked at his mates and realized just how much he worked them during mating.

Damn" I really overdid it, mumbled kabuso before grabbing his pants and shirt which was tossed across the room.

Just as he was about to put them on, one of the gerudo red guards appeared through the curtains looking for aveil before freezing at the sight of kabuso stark naked as the day. The red guard ogled the males physics from hi ups chest towards his manly jewels.

The red guard licked her lips hungrily at the thought of having the youth rod in her mouth while making him beg for her to continue.

Ahem" are you done staring or do I have to satisfy you as well? Stated kabuso which snapped her back to reality.

As much as she would love the option of letting urbosa son claim her, she had much more important matters to attend to.

Forgive me. Maybe later you could. However, since aveil is out of commission for now, I have to address it you.

The leader of the village wish to speak with you at the gate.

Why at the gate? Asked kabuso while putting on his pants while tying up his white sash around his waist.

Its about a member of the mirror clan challenging you. not just any member, its a member of one of your mothers rivals right hand warrior.

so, they want to challenge me just to feel how strong I am, huh. well It wont matter anyway, come on. let's go, replied kabuso as he grabbed his blue gi top and walked out the tent followed by the red guard.

while they were walking, kabuso was not aware of the hungry looks he was receiving from the female populace.

the red guard on the other hand was enjoying the view of the male gerudo showing all of his full upper body muscles that seem to hold no fat at all. she quickly snapped herself from her fantasy thoughts before addressing kabuso on the matter.

excuse me, but would you please put on your shirt kabuso? this is a very important matter, replied the red guard at which the male gerudo shrugged before putting on his blue gi top.

as they continued to get closer to their destination kabuso finally took notice of the different set of gerudo's standing on the other side of the arena on the outside. and what made him more surprised is how they aren't wearing any pants, but instead, they are wearing thongs, battle skirts while showing an amazing amount of cleavage.

deciding to hurry, he quickly swooped the red guard off her feet and vanished via whirlwind vortex.

meanwhile at the gates on the otherside of the arena standing tall and proud while showing her dominate stance is urbosa. champion of the gerudo's. mirroring her action is her long time rival and copy is shina of the mirror gerudo clan. standing behind her is her clan most powerful warriors and handpicked to challenge the male gerudo.

both leaders were staring each other in the eye while the onlookers looked paranoid and ready for the battle.

so let me get this straight. you want to say bring together our clans by arranging a marriage between the winner of combat out of kabuso and one of your handpicked warriors, right? asked urbosa with a calculative look.

yes, however, we're going to decide the winner by there skills, spoke shina at which urbosa nodded in understanding.

I see, very well. we will except your challenge, but if either one of your competitors attempt to harm my son in any way or form, I will have every last one of your members executed and fed to the vouchers. do I make my self clear? asked urbosa before emitting the area with ki while glaring at shina who actually showed fear for the first time since in over 20yrs.

ahem' crystal, she responded abit to quickly but not noticed by the others. so, that's her son huh? this will be certainly interesting.

after shina gave her reply, the area was back to being normal without the ki. many gerudo's were surprised and shocked at the tone that urbosa spoke towards her rival while the gerudo's on urbosa side had pride in their leader.

I know what your up too, so let that be warning. anyway,as soon as kabuso gets here, the battle will began.

as on queue, the wind blew in a mini whirlwind as a vortex formed and out came kabuso while holding the red guard.

sorry for taking so long mother. I hadn't much sleep due to temperature 'bonk' ow! what was that for woman?!

that was for pulling that stunt without warning! next time warn me!

well you should've been paying attention!

urbosa gained a tickmark on her head before addressing the situation. would both of you get a grip! you can bicker later after we handle business. got it?! kabuso get over here please.

yes mam! they both said in sync at the same time while in fear of their leaders wrath before separating.

kabuso appeared next his mother with a sheepish look while she just stared at him with her arms crossed.

sorry about that mom. I got caught up in the moment and well I didn't sleep well due to the temperature he finished while scratching his head a little.

urbosa shook her head at the crazy lie that her son came up with. you're a bad liar you know that, right? besides, everyone could hear you lovemaking with aveil and the rest of the women. if I hadn't gave the order and through sleep powder in everyone's tent. you would've been in a whole lot of trouble, finished urbosa while enjoying an embarrassed looking kabuso.

everyone heard it? yep.

oh, no.

indeed. any how we'll talk about that later, now on to business. this lady here is my rival also known as.

shina of the mirror clan, replied kabuso before receiving a slap across his head.

cut me off again and i'll give the women full permission to not feed you at all.

sorry, it wont happen again.

hmp' as I was saying she's the mirror clan leader and wish to combine both clans together through marriage in combat.

oh? and who would be my challengers ? he asked while noticing the big difference between his mother and shina. whoa, nice breast size, good hips and thighs, not as muscular as the others but he could tell that the lady is powerful by looking at her stance.

seeing the young male checking her out, she smirked. well why don't I introduce them to you then, son of urbosa, she finished sultry.

just kabuso.

of course, ladies introduce your selves.

2b sentra heroine

a2 centry

Aoa cutey.

Giny

saki is the name brat.

rinakas, pleasure to meet you aquantance.

bume

komi

leona big boy.

amaza

shizue

Miesha, a pleasure.

Mieko, nice to meet ya, handsome.

So if you were to defeat them, then you could keep all of them, she said while staring him straight in the eyes.

Right, what are the chances of me facing you? I mean if you're as strong as your title, why not prove it? Challenged the gerudo male.

Shina widen her eyes before letting a cruel smirk appear.

If that's what you want than fine. If you beat all of my greatest warriors with exceptional skill, then I will face you. But if you lose, you will become my clans breeding stock, well mostly mines though.

I accept, if you lose then you and your best warriors are mines for food, he finished which gained many shocked looks.

What? I'm just saying, they could be extra help to this clan. You guys need to learn to take joke. Are you OK with that mother? He asked but got a scowl from her.

We are going to talk once this is over, understand? In the meantime, would all competitors stand in front.

Listen up! The rules are simple. You may use any sorts of weapon at your disposal except for poison. You're to not kill each other. This is a competition for who's the best in skills. Prove to us which of the clans has the best skills in combat.

Oh and one more thing, if you aren't showing your full potential. You'll be disqualified and will automatically lose the match, stated urbosa more to kabuso who just had his arms crossed while mirroring his mother's expression which didn't go unnoticed by shina and her warriors.

The match will commence in fifteen minutes outside the clan walls in front of the village. You're all dismissed and please notify that if anyone break any of the rules rather they be from this village or not, they will have their hands cut off are better yet executed, she finished before calling her son towards her.

Once he got to her, they both appeared before the throne room.

She turned and looked kabuso straight in the eyes sternly and commenced a conversation.

Explain to me what that was all about? She asked without missing a beat.

Sure, I want a challenge that will give me some thrill you know. Its part of who I am and what's in my blood.

The gerudo champion raised an eyebrow at that statement before asking about it. What do you mean by in your blood?

My saiyan heritage. Its what makes a saiyan a saiyan. You see, saiyans are warrior race that thrives off battle. It's what we do. We love fighting. For every damage we receive, we become much stronger when recovered. When recovering from near death we become even more powerful.

Saiyans were breed to never back down from a challenge. We'd sooner die then back down unless it's necessary.

As for my tail, its a trademark of being a saiyan. Anyhow, I'll explain it to you later.

As for why I accepted the offer, its because as a saiyan male we like strong feisty women so they could breed strong offspring. No offense, but that's what my race is known for, finished kabuso.

Urbosa wiped her forehead before taking her bottle of wine and drinking it.

You know you're a stubborn boy, Right? Try not to make things harder than they already are.

I won't and don't worry, I'll make you proud mom, finished kabuso while hugging his mother which put her in a good mood.

Chuckle" very well son, but make sure to let your harem know.

Huh?

You heard me. You slept with more than one woman last night so please explain to them. That's all I have to say. You have nine minutes left before the match began. Dismissed.

Sure thing, replied kabuso as he vortex from the throne room towards aveils tent.

Once in front of the tent, the moment he walked in, he was answered with a large axe aiming for his head.

He caught it at the last second before snapping it in two followed by subduing the attacker only for her to thrash.

Enough fusha! Yelled aveil at which the gerudo stopped thrashing.

Let her go and take a seat kabuso. We have much to discuss, stated uburu.

Aveil locked eyes with kabuso before slapping him.

*slap!*

You'd better have good explanation woman, stated kabuso as his eyes glowed while he unleashed his ki intent. However, aveil wasn't affected by it and stood up to him with the same look he had.

Oh yeah? You mean like those wenches that you made a deal with? So that's it huh? We aren't good enough? We trusted you, why did you do it?! She shouted out as tears began leak from her face.

Wait a second? You think I'm trying to replace you with them?

Of course! What else would it be? Asked fusha while throughout the entire mess uburu never said anything.

Why would i get rid of you when I've already marked you as my queen? If you don't believe me, ask uburu and then look at that mark on your neck.

Yeah right, like we believe you, stated fusha.

Sigh" you know what, I don't have time for this crap. If you think that I'm replacing all of you than cut the link on the mark I gave you. That way I we will go our separate ways, he finished before walking out the door while leaving a stunned and shocked aveil along with the rest of the females in the tent.

Wait! Shouted one of the women.

What do you want, Uburu? Kabuso spoke with no emotion.

Just hear me out, OK?

Hnn"

Good. Aveil, isha, fusha, tantan and mia, please understand that kabuso wasn't thinking on that level what you're assuming.

And what is it then, uburu? Stated fusha sarcastically.

Its a challenge, that's all he ever wanted and you guys assumed the worst. How do you think he feels if he's getting fussed at for something he has no knowledge of. Have any of you ever once considered explaining the tradition of gerudo combat when facing a leader? At least try to feel through the bond, She stated.

Silence was their response.

Hnn" always jumping the gun when you don't even know the full story, aveil, he finished as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seem to calm her down.

Is that better?

Aveil just nodded hazely.

Good. Uburu come here for a moment. I know that if I win, they'll become my slave cooker's for a week before I release them.

I'm afraid that won't work kabuso, stated Uburu as she stopped in front of him.

Why?

Isha spoke up; its because when dealing with gerudo law in combat between a man and one of our women. The winner must take the loser to be their slaves for breeding.

Wait, what?!

Its true, stated tantan.

You got to be joking. Why would that...woman! She planned this out. She knew I'd fall for it by using my battle pride against me, stated an enraged kabuso.

Now, now, kabuso. Its the gerudo law. Besides, even if you do get them into your harem you'd better remember that I'm the first, she stated firmly while grabbing his rod.

Of course, how about a quickie? He purred out.

Hmmm, sounds tempting, but no. After your match, be prepared for tonight because you won't be getting any sleep, aveil finished before pushing kabuso out of her tent along with the rest of the women as they made their way towards their destination.

Once in front of the village, kabuso took his position in front of his opponents ready while folding his arms.

Urbosa raised her hand before giving the signal. Begin! She shouted as she watched her son stand his ground while not moving in inch.

Well, your son seems a bit too confident don't you think, urbosa?

Oh he knows what he's doing. Just watch and see, stated urbosa while sitting on a stool brought by the red guard.

Shina said nothing as she watched kabuso in interest.

kabuso watched in boredom as he watched the women approach him in slow motion. seriously? he asked himself before feeling his body move on its own accord as a large blade nearly decapitated his head.

he was then attacked by mieko's large hammer and a swipe from sentra that was intended for his head. not bad folks, but seriously is that all you can do? he asked before catching both women weapons with his bare hands before shattering them like a piece of glass.

the two women as well as the rest of the surrounding. more so on the mirror clan side.

that's not possible! shouted shina while unknowingly speaking for the rest of her clan.

I'd like to know as well but what does it matter, he's my son, urbosa stated with pride while inwardly grinning at the angered look that her rival was giving her.

back at the battle

the women were so shocked at how easily kabuso broke the two weapons that they never realized that they left themselves wide open until it was too late.

kabuso moved so fast, that he took down miesha, shizue and sentra in a blink of an eye.

look I know that you guys are just as thrilled as I am, but if you don't get your act together, then im going to pummel you all in the next few seconds with these chop sticks. now come at me! or are you and your clan is nothing more than a cowards camp who hides behind their titles.

the women quickly went from shock to rage, followed by the rest of the women attacking kabuso ferociously.

and like the male gerudo said, demonstrating his skills with the two chop sticks. he proved to them that he's way on a whole new level from them.

for the next five minutes, every attack sent towards kabuso was either blocked or parried. overall the women started to get annoyed while kabuso on the other hand began to grow bored until he sensed an all to familiar energy signal preparing to appear.

ho,ho, ho; things are about to get interesting he thought before paralyzing amaza, followed by catching Leona wrist before tossing her to komi. sentry and aoa thought they could attack kabuso from behind while also placing bombs under him some how with the help of bume. saki and giny decided to keep kabuso busy by shooting blasts and knives at him before jumping back as bume activated her explosives. however, something went wrong. the explosives didn't go off.

you guys looking for these? asked kabuso while holding up the neutralized bombs in his left hand which shocked the crowd for a second time in the day.

they were about to ask how he did it, but he cut them off.

this fight is over, I hope your ready because in the next five seconds you all will be taking a nap! he shouted before vanishing and reappearing behind the remaining women on the field before all of them fell unconscious.

the crowd went silent for a solid 5 seconds before urbosa announced the winner of the round. the winner, Kabuso gerudo uchiha! my son, she finished in pride as the women of their clan went wild while shina's clan was silent.

shina on the other hand was thinking lewdly before coughing getting kabuso's attention, however she was interrupted by a portal opening right in front of her and urbosa before a male around a year older then kabuso fail and what really got everyone's attention was the fact that he slept through it all.

stay your hand! commended urbosa as she cradled the young male head in her lap. kabuso, I thought you said he was suppose to come in three days, not two.

I'd like to know as well. but, I know a way to wake him up. watch this, cabba look! a table full of tomatoes and roasted beef!

cabba rose up so fast that he nearly made urbosa fly back. where, where? where is it? he asked until he noticed the different surroundings and how he's surrounded by many dare he say beautiful women. then his eyes laid on his son kabuso who was laughing at him.

he appeared next to his son and gave him a nice nock on the head. ow! what was that for you crazy old man?!

that was for pranking me like that you damn brat! secondly I'm not old I'm only 17, duh. after all these years, you still tend to be such a brat like you were back then. that reminds me, where are... we? he asked while staring up and down urbosa.

damn, she's beautiful he said loudly while also making urbosa blush from his forwardness which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the crowd who were staring at him like a piece of meat.

ahem, my name is cabba senju uchiha and its a pleasure miss...

urbosa geruda, the pleasure is all mines, she said while staring in cabba eyes as he did the same.

ahem' you two can get a room after we finish the contest, spoke in impatient and agitated shina.

hmp' talk about sounding like a grouchy granny, spoke cabba before catching shina's axe with his pinky finger.

shina was shocked at first but then grew angry again as she stood in front of cabba. what did you just call me? she asked threatening.

oh, nothing but saying how you and kabuso make a nice couple right my boy? don't go to shoving that on me! you got your self into this. whatever, just hurry up and handle the situation alright kabuso.

and urbosa, when this is over we can..

go to our tent and mate, .

agreed, but are you sure?

of course, as a matter of fact kabuso defeat shina while ma and your father talk things out in the gerudo way, she finished before grabbing cabba and disappearing.

get over here and face me kabuso! shouted shina as she went into her warrior madness mode. in this mode her breast increased in size along with her hips and rear. a long scythe appeared in one hand while a huge sword appeared in the other.

hmp, well at least you seem strong enough for me to do this. in an instant, kabuso went supersaiyn. you cant beat me now woman. red, start the match

we'll see about that kabuso' thought shina as they awaited to begin the final match.

alright, begin!

both warriors dashed towards each other at blinding speed that left dirt flying in the air. just as kabuso neared shina, purple flame like petals sprouted from her back and arms as they shot towards kabuso and stabbed him right through the chest. however, he vanished into dust right before her eyes, followed by her loosing conscious. the last thing she remember hearing was' I win' before everything went dark.

meanwhile with cabba******

one moment he and urbosa were having a nice conversation, then the next thing he knew was some one grabbed his tail making him purr before losing conscious.

damn women wait till I...

you what? spoke another famine voice.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

what cabba saw was another gerudo women, however this woman, like urbosa, has hips and to make things interesting, the woman seem to be stronger then urbosa by a margin. nice size breast, thought cabba while receiving leveling glare. next, urbosa reappeared pretty much wearing nothing but a see through night gown.

it would seem that our mate has finally awoken, spoke the unknown gerudo women.

indeed he has, spoke urbosa.

quickly snapping out of his daze he was met with both of his arms around both women waists.

cabba, meet ganda gerudo, the x leader of the clan.

nice to meet you ganda, spoke cabba whilefeeling both women grope his southern friend.

a pleasure young mate, now why don't we get to business, since you seem to keep ogling us both.

indeed. with a snap of a finger, another copy of himself appeared and thus begin his mission, for those who didn't know what was going on, now know when many moans were coming from the main tents that night.

in the distance, cracks in the fold of reality could be seen as it spreaded.


	11. Chapter 11 5 years later

Alright, listen up! We have issued a rematch against universe 7. And this time you've better win this time unlike what happened in the tournament of power 5 years ago.

Kale and caulifa you guys continue to train Amelia while me and my assistant go retrieve an extra fighter who could be the key to winning just in case. hai! Lord champa. who is this fighter you speak of? Questioned an annoyed caulifa.

It's none of your concern. hit, you're in charge while I retrieve the fighter. Oh, and be sure to grill them in the ground how you see fit. understood?

Crystal.

In 3 days it'll commence. Get started! And with that champs and his assistant left via teleport.

*** Scene break***

In the once void that's located between universe 7 and six, leads to another verse were canna was sent.

It's been five years since the day he left universe six and met his clans. However, a lot has happened since then.

It would seem that multiple timelines have been corrupted so bad that it got to the point where they collapsed on each other while also corrupting a few more. The only time line that wasn't corrupted was the marvel universe timeline thanks to steve removing that anomalies from it.

The corruption became to much of a threat at which chronoa had no choice but to erase them from existence. Very few survivors made it out alive.

Now five years after, the majority of the survivors, mainly the sekirie and the gerudo along with the shinobi of the leaf resides with cabba and his son kabuso. Together they formed a new village or city named after the void. They call it village of the hidden void.

During the time of corruption timelines, the shinobi of the elemental world lost their chakra which resulted in the deaths of many accept a certain selected few. Cabba, madara and hashirama took it upon themselves with the help of basis and chronoa, they were able to teleport the remaining people to the void.

In time they came together and learned the arts of ki. Afterwards they each designated themselves into clans. Cabba of the saiyuchju clan along with the remaining sekirie's. Kabuso of the gerudo clan which is in with his father but still separate. Madara and his wife are with tajima. Hashirama and tobirama with the senju clan. Uzumaki Naruto of his clan. Sasuke decided to join in with naruto's clan so to make it stronger. Hogorama outski with his son of outski clan. And steve Rogers of the Rogers clan.

And so did the test of the hidden leaf clans followed. There were also people from other shinobi nations mingled in. And thus after time of organizing, it was decided that ronzo would be the leader for first two years before returning to universe six in order to keep up with the sadala corps under the order of the grandmaster. Cabba was chosen as the next leader and with help from uzumaki and the rest of the clan heads, they've been successful so far. That also includes people from other timelines like lion0 and cloud strife.

Speaking of cabba, he now stands at 5'12 and weighs over 180lb. His hair now resembles madara with the exception of his bang on the opposite side of his face. In the last few years he attained ss3-ss4 only when his power is restrained by vados armband that she made for him. He even learned a few skills while working for the time patrol under Vegeta and Goku along with a few others.

Staring at the photo on his desk is a picture of his harem and his  
5 sons.

A little to early to day dream, huh? Asked Naruto while finishing up his stack of files.

Nope, just thinking about my family and how I got were I am now.

It's not easy, isnt?

Nope. Anyway, this is my last day as leader of the city. Are you ready to resume the role as leader of the village once again?

Absolutely not! I'M enjoying my new life and my five kids. I'm not doing that again, no thanks. I think madara was supposed to take the mantal.

I hope he's ready, because I'm almost out of here, finished cabba while stacking up the final files before putting them away while looking at the time.

Just 5 hours left before I leave the office.

You can't wait can you? Asked an amused tobirama.

Oh, you have no idea.

Hn" says the guy who's trying to get back to his wives at home while the kids at school; spoke Sasuke with a smirk.

Can you blame me? Besides I hear that Sakura is pregnant again.

I could say the same with sarada.

Hehe" she's very persistent you know.

Hn" she took after her mother.

Ding, ding!

Break time guys! Want some lunch?

Nah, I have to go and see if Sakura needs anything.

Right. And you?

Hinata duty call if you know what I mean.

Alright, enough with this personal info. You guys take the day off and enjoy yourselves. I'll stay here and finish the rest.

Hn"

Ok.

Sure!

And with that the three left the office to their separate ways.

Now, back to work so I can meet Karin uzumaki, thought tobirama. However, a minute later a flash appeared in the office followed by champs and his assistant.

So this is where he's been all these years? I can't say I'm impressed.

Tobirama and the hidden anbu's surrounded the two unknown occupants.

Identify yourself or face the consequences! Replied the former midair while standing battle ready.

Oh please as if, replied champs sarcastically before tossing tobirama a scroll.

Why won't you read the message before threatening me.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes before reading the letter before widening his eyes at the signature of the grandmaster.

Lemur! Fetch cabba immediately!

Hai! Nidaime-sama.

Sigh" the rest of you at ease and resume your post.

Hai! They replied before vanishing.

The nidaime sat in his chair before drinking a cup of coffee. What a mess this is, he thought as he and the two new occupants sat in silence.

*** Meanwhile with cabba

Finally, after getting a bite to eat of his favorite meal which is beef ramen, courtesy of saloria. He was on his way home and greet kabuso while on his way until lemur appeared in front him.

Cabba-sama! Lord nidaime wish to speak with you immediately, finished the anbu.

After hearing the urgency in the Anbu voice he nodded and teleported via warp to the office and was met with someone he didn't want to ever see again.

Well, well cabba. Long time no see cabba


	12. Chapter 12

What is the meaning of this? Asked cabba with a neutral face, but furious on the inside while trying to keep his rage in check so he won't clobber champa.

Read this letter cabba, it'll explain everything, replied tobirama as he passed it to the youth.

Cabba read the letter before burning it to ashes as he looked at champa with out emotion.

When is it?

In three days, you got that.

Very well I'll be ready by tomorrow at 11o'clock.

Champa looked like he was about to retort before keeping his mouth shut. Be ready by that time, you hear? Nothing less, nothing more. Come on Rita.

With that, they left while leaving a neutral face cabba and a worried tobirama.

Will you be alright cabba?

Yeah, just got to think how I'm going to tell this to my family.

Don't think. Just do it slowly, now get out of my office and enjoy your day off.

Sure thing. So how's it going with Karin, eh? He asked teasingly.

Cabba!

Alright, alright, he replied before vanishing while leaving a red face tobirama muttering something about ungrateful youths.

With cabba****

The young man decided to take a walk instead going straight home after what he just read in the letter.

Why know out of all this time should I return now? I mean, I've been enjoying my time with my family without interruption. Now I have to go back.

If it weren't for the grandmaster, I wouldn't consider joining them.

Sigh" whatever. I'll think about this later, he thought before being greeted by his mates Miya and akitsu sitting outside of his house.

Now how do I break this to them.

***In universe 6***

After 30 minutes champa and his assistant reappeared in the same spot that they left earlier.

So how's the training coming, any progress?

We pretty much making progress, however, we've been working on team work and stamina along with strategy, finished hit.

Excellent! What about the Saiyan girls?

They're progressing nicely, however they're on their 10minute break. If you want to see them personally. And one more thing, when I last checked, caulifa and Kale are mastering their forms while Amelia is meditating while trying to contain her evolved blue ki.

Good, because tomorrow I'm going back to pick up cabba so we could win the tournament, finished champa.

At the mentioning of cabba, hit went silent as he looked champa in the eyes.

Did you manage to get him to join in?

No, the grandmaster did. Anyway I'm going notify the Saiyan girls that he'll be joining. Can't have them trying to kill each other now can we?

And from what I felt from him, I'd say he's even more powerful than he was before, finished champa while inwardly growling at his past mistake.

Hit said nothing as he watched champa leave all the while smirking at the fact that only he knew of cabba's ability and growth of strength due to joining the time patrol temporarily while everyone else didn't know. Well things just got interesting he thought while heading back to overlook the teams training.

With the Saiyan women...

He's what! They shouted in shock at how they're once crush is coming back to join in for the tournament.

It is as I said, he's going to join in, so I suggest you to be on your best behavior if you don't want us lose. Oh and while you're at it, you might want to up your training due to the fact that he's far stronger than either of you here. even I wasn't able to pick up his presence until he revealed himself, responded champa while shocking the girls.

Amelia just stood dumbfounded while the others were showing signs of anger, misery and regret.

Well, now that I said my peace, I'll be seeing if your training is legitimate until tomorrow. Hopefully cabba will probably be able to teach you guys some new stuff. Hopefully, muttered champa.

Umm, excuse me Lord champa?

Ok, what is it Kale?

Did you see any one else with him when he came to meet you? She asked nervously while looking elsewhere.

If you mean your son than no. All I've seen is cabba and one of his friends they called the nidaime.

Oh, forgive me for waisting your time.

Hmph" whatever, just be ready when he comes to tomorrow. In the meantime, moto let's get something to eat! As you wish she finished before vanishing via teleport.

Kale was wondering about her past mistake and how she could've avoided the mess she created, until caulifa put her hand on her shoulder.

It's ok sister. We could ask him tomorrow alright.

Sure, thanks sis.

Every since that day five years ago when the grandmaster exposed the situation and the influence that the time breakers were having on them, which caused their actions.

Caulifa and Kale broke down in front of everyone while the rest of the team looked down in shame.

Every since then, they've been trying to get stronger in hopes of using the tournament of power so they could bring cabba back but alas it wasn't meant to be as they lost.

When word got to their parents, in caulifa case, they were disappointed in her all the while ronzo stated that he needs a two year vacation away from home and told his adopted parents that he will return and let them meet their grandson and daughter in law.

Kale on the other hand. Dispite her calm looks on the outside, she was regretting the words that came out of her mouth when she spoke to cabba. She cried for nights at the loss of her child as she knew she would never be able to see her son first step, first word or his first birthday. She will never be able see that chance .

Well guys I'm going to get something to eat. Want to join me? Asked Amelia.

Yeah, sure. Just got caught up in a flash back is all responded caulifa.

Oh, sorry about that.

Nah we're good now come on! Let's eat she said while speeding past the onlookers while holding Amelia and Kale like they were rag dolls.

Back to the void...

Arriving at his compound, he was met with a kiss from faora, followed by Starfire.

How was your day sweety? Asked both women but quickly noticed the look in cabba's eyes. Before either could ask anything, he raised his hands signaling them to stop.

I will tell everyone at one time so please wait.

Both women nodded before following cabba inside.

Once inside cabba was again greeted by more of his mates with a kiss.

Greetings master, it would seem that you're home early. Shall we entertain you? Asked his housemaid roseweise.

No, not now rose. Perhaps later.

Ok.

And so the day went by as everyone finally made it home. Once all his mates were present.l, he announced the news of him leaving to go help universe 6 in a tournament on the orders of the grandmaster.

The women were shocked at first than they became outraged due to the order. Ganna, faora and vae were the first to voice their opinions followed by the rest of the women. But cabba quickly addressed the situation while calming down his wives. with the help of vados, miya and sarada of course.

After cooling down the atmosphere, cabba prepared his supplies for in the morning before taking a shower and going to bed along with mates. However, before he went to sleep he summoned many clones before placing silent barriers in the room as they began their nightly duty.

When morning came, cabba found himself locked in urbosa while his clones were doing the same with the rest of his mates.

As much as he didn't want to leave his mates, he had work to do. in a swift motion he swapped himself with a clone before taking a shower. Afterwards, he entered the kitchen and noticed vados , miya and rossweise preparing breakfast along with his first born kabe and his second born daughter cada.

Good morning Sweety/dad! they both spoke.

Morning to you too.

Here's your meal for the day and this is for assurance, stated vados.

Thanks vado-chan!

Umm, dad?

Yeah, what's up?

Can I come with you so I can meet my mother? Asked his first born at which cabba continue to wolf down his breakfast before cleaning his face and looking at his look alike.

I don't know son, but maybe vados can bring you tomorrow after I test them and see if they've changed. How about that?

Really?

Yep.

Thank-you, thank-you tousan!

Sure thing kid, now why dont you and your sister help out your mother.

Ok! They shouted simultaneously.

Well I'll be off, its 7oclock. see you later vados, he finished before kissing her and the rest of the women in the kitchen before teleporting with his food.

Be careful, thought vados as she felt cabba head to the other side of the village.

******on the other side of the village****

cabba reappeared near the fair compounds with a sheepish look. oops, I guess I kinda forgot to speak telepathically first' he thought before walking up to the fairs' compound door and knocked twice. for a moment no one answered the door until shuffling sounds could be heard before the door knob twitched and open only to reveal aerith while wearing her pink robe.

good morning cabba-san, may I help you? she asked politely at which cabba found adorable. oh nothing, I just wanted to let zack know that I'm not going to be able to spar with him today due to me being ordered to enter a tournament by the grandmaster that will be in two days from now. that's all I wanted to tell you.

I see, very well I will tell him when he wakes up.

no need to speak, I can smell his scent on you' cabba finished with a smirk at a red faced aerith. any way,thanks a lot, oh and tell your son that I wish him a happy birthday.

I will, you have a safe journey cabba-san.

will do' he responded as he headed down the street. cabba continued to walk around the village until he ran into zicor(he's a good guy in this story) with one of his mates panchy. yo zic! how you've been? cabba asked excitingly while outstretching his hand. I'm doing well, just cant train for the day due to it being mito birthday, responded zicor while shaking his comrades hand. I decided to take it upon my self to make grocery and do the cooking for her.

wow! not bad. well it was nice seeing ya today man. got to go, you wish her a happy birthday for me will you?

of course, any time cabba, finished zicor as he and panchy continue their track to the store.

while walking around cabba ran into his cousin danny rikudan, nin, gotten in his permanent ss4 form along with his head wife saeko bujima taking a morning walk. trunks and his mates x23, storm and esdeath. heading out on a time patrol mission is dane, the twin brother of broly from an alternate time line. accompanying him is syrn from the marvel timeline. at the park is steve and all his children along with his mates while watching the kids play. poor alex is being pulled by all his mates in the shopping area. cabba shivered at that thought of him beinbg in that position. nearly running at speeds of blurs is a teen goku running from an angry young teen anko with a frying pan screaming' revenge for my dingo's! sigh' poor goku do you ever learn? coming from the tea shop is izuna and his wife zamasha uchiha along with their twin boys. after seeing and meeting several more of his team members from the time patrol unit, he found himself in front of the uchiha patrol unit station.

cabba walked through while getting many nods of reconition before he found himself on the sidelines observing madara going over his speech to the voids special squad. this squad comprises of itatchi, shisui, obito, boruto, a younger madara, tobirama, hashirama and izuna. standing opposite from them are the elite teachers, tajima, butsuma, sasuke(adult), hashirama, hatake kakashi, gaara and lion0.

noticing his decedent's presence, madara challenged cabba to a spar as to pass the time until he leaves for his mission. cabba was already in his battle suit wich is a modern mixture of the saiyan armor and madara's armor. (this is it.)

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

alright old man, wanna dance? he asked while summoning his blue gumbai while madara summoned his. you took the words right out of my mouth brat.

LETS DANCE! they both shouted before clashing their weapons.

1hr. afterwards they both cleaned up and went back to what they were doing before receiving a safe travel from madara and his wife solaria. for the next three hours cabba raomed around and made sure that he everything that needs before visiting zamaku and his family for a moment. after he visited his old comrade, he went to the office and greeted the nidaime who was surprisingly sitting with Karin in his lap with a school girl blush.

ahem'

excuse us cabba, we were here chatting about something serious, replied tobirama. don't mind me nidaime, replied cabba before feeling movements behind the folds of reality. nice to see you again, vegeta sensie.

and with vortex motion, shadow vegeta appears along with his son trunks. it seems that you've gotten stronger, replied vegeta. maybe we should spar.

as much as I would love to test my limits but I cant. you see I have request from grandmaster. and it is? asked vegeta and so cabba explained everything to vegeta while trunks went missing in action wich didn't surprise neither saiyans due to having the scent of the one and only haruko uzumaki on him.

After enjoying a chat with his sensei for 40minutes, cabba felt the air around them disorienting before champa, hit and his assistant appeared.

Alright, come on the sooner the better! Replied champa while hit just stared impassively in silence.

Well see ya later Vegeta sensei, nidaime-san, Karin. I'll be back in three days! He finished as he grabbed hits shoulder while champa did the same as his assistant teleported them to universe 6.

***In universe 6******

Guys have you heard? Lord champa says that cabba is going to help in along with hit in their new training regime.

Whoa, looks like you've been replaced again caul...

Say it and I'll personally rip out your esophagus, threaten Kale.

What's taking them so long? I would've figure that with hit going with them it would be much faster, commented caulifa.

I'm wondering the same thing, commented frost. Do you think that cabba and hit are fighting? I mean he was able to get past him last time using that copy trick along with that mokuton thing he was doing against ronso, finished botamo.

I hated that move, that was the worst moment ever! If I see cabba again, I'll give him a piece I mind! Ranted caulifa with an embarrassed red face.

Whoa, hold on a second caulifa. Please try to at least refrain from causing unwanted conflict if necessary, consulted Amelia.

Indeed, do you remember what happend the last time you said something like that? Asked Kale.

Fine, but seriously, why him? True he maybe strong and all, but what if his ideal training methods is wack? There's no telling how terrible his methods maybe, finished caulifa.

So, my training methods are stupid, huh? Spoke a deep voice above them on top of a tree.

Caulifa and the rest of universe 6 fighters jumped in shock before getting in a battle stance. However, upon realizing who it was in the tree. All eyes went widen at the appearance of their leader along with cabba with his arms crossed while glaring coldly and disappointment at them.

Caulifa, Kale and Amelia blushed madly at the now mature cabba while the male's looked on in intimidation at how much raw power cabba was holding back. It didn't take long for the Saiyan women to catch on too.

Look at all of you! We've been here for over 25 minutes and neither of you never took notice of our presence until I spoken. You lack skill! I'm glad you took my advice into consideration champa. If we were assassin's from another universe paid to kill them, they would've already be dead.

Hmph' I always make the right choice. Anyway, to I'll let you handle the training with the Saiyan women while me and Rita deal with the rest of them commanded champa. You've better make them strong too' cabba.

Oh, I intend too, responded cabba with a sinister grin that sent shivers down everyone spine. Oh and champa, let's rotate during the morning for three hours before we go about our training.

I'll think about it. Let's get started! Hit you're with me.

Alright terds, listen up! Here on out you'll be tortu-trained in the painful experience in your miserable life! If you wish to quit then that's too bad because you don't have a choice. You three! Meet me on the other side of the field in 2 minutes, finished cabba before warping away.

Yeah, what he said. Get moving worms! Got thank cabba for that intimidation speech, hehe".

Hit and Rita shook their heads before giving out orders.

Meanwhile with cabba and the ladies...

for a moment everyone was in silence awkwardly until cabba spoke. alright, give me names, likes, dislikes and dreams, commanded cabba.

seriously?! after 5 years you want us to introduce our selves?! we already know each other for crying out loud, complained caulifa with kale giving a shy nod while avoiding eye contact with a mild blush.

do you want to go with this? oh, my apology. my name is cabba saiyuchju. my likes are my family and friends. that also includes, training, fighting, patrol, cooking, reading, teaching, coming up with new ideas, playing with my new pet wolf. teaching my son new techniques along with the rest of his siblings, lastly vados and my harem. my dislikes are arrogant, stuckup people who think they're better then everyone. villains, ignorance, spoiled brats and so on and on, you get the point. my dream is to one day extend my clan and see that my kids are the best their is. oh, and not to mention one day defeat my rival. now its your turn beautiful.

Wait, a harem?! Caulifa asked out loud.

Of course I do, now please continue miss...

Amelia blushed at the comment made by cabba before she decided to follow suite. my name is just Amelia. my likes are cooking, training, sparring, playing with my little brother and enjoying my family. studying, reading. my dislike are those who underestimate women on the battlefield, arrogance, prideful, ignorant. my dream is to one day become strong enough to be recognize and settling down with a family, she finished with a blush.

well, that wasn't so bad, nay? unlike some other people who's in a rush.

got a problem with that?!

nope, none at all, as a matter of fact why don't you show me your power than, taunted cabba.

as if you could defeat us! caulifa shouted as she transform into a ss2 before going to three, followed by kale doing the same as she too went to her restrained ssl state.

wow! kale and caulifa, you both the right curves in the right spots, he commented a little too loud were they heard it while making both women go redder then a tomatoe. s-shutup hentai, replied kale.

oh my? you look even cuter kale! he said furthering making kale flush madly. Ah-hem', anyway amelia, aren't you going to join in?

oh, right she said while transforming into her transformation which is ss3 shocking kale and caulifa at how easy and different the transformation was.

whoa, how did you do that? I don't know but I do know that the perfect person to test its ability on is standing right before us, spoke Amelia confident.

oh? ok, why don't you show me, cabba challenged while instantly going into a full power base transformation. come and get me! he challenged before his eyes flashed red for a split second.

The ladies said nothing before they charged cabba.

Watching from a distance is hit, who had a smirk on his face. Not bad cabba. Good thing we didn't tell him that the grandmaster changed it into five days or else he wouldn't have came, he thought while watching the spar go on.

The first to attack cabba was Amelia with a leg sweep which cabba hopped over followed by intercepted kale and caulifa attacks that made made him unknowingly enter his ss1 state before going into the second state a second later after dodging another punch intended for his head.

Cabba retaliated with a quick fluid kick to kale, followed by ducking under Amelia while catching her leg and tossing her towards kale. Afterwards he dodged a kick from caulifa that was supposed to catch him by surprise before moving behind her and giving a nice smack to her rear while laughing due to knowing how embarrassing he made her look.

You've definitely matured a great deal since last time we met, replied the Saiyan male.

Y-you pervert! No more holding back! Kale, let's teach him a lesson! Shouted caulifa before transforming into supersaiyan red.

Right sis, your in for it now cabba. We won't kill you but you will respect us, finished kale as she transformed into sslegendary green.

Well look who's talking. Says the girl who didn't complain about what happened last time.

What do you mean by last time cabba-san? Asked Amelia innocently.

Well it was on that night when we, ow! Why the pebble woman?!

Complete that sentence and you want be making any babies, threatened kale as her eyes glowed green.

Sure thing green-chan.

Cabba! Shut up so we can fight! Shouted an impatient caulifa.

Sure, sure, what about you Amelia? Don't you have a hidden potential? He asked while rubbing her left cheek which made the other women jealous whole making her blush.

S-sure I'll try.

There we go now do it.

Here goes, she powered up to the max before feeling a strange sensation as her skin turned pink along with her aura while her hair turned white. While doing this, her clothes also took on a different style as well. The young woman went from being 5"6 to growing into 5"12 near her continue to increase, her eyes flashed red to blue before maintaining the latest color. With one final push, she fully transformed as the her aura beamed to the sky before dispersing. Once she finished, she took a look at herself and found it odd to have pink skin.

Uum, guys why is my skin pink? Asked Amelia.

How are we supposed to know? It's not every day that we see a pink skinned Saiyan you know. Besides, you're crazy strong! You're almost as strong as kale when at full power of her base form, responded caulifa.

Wow gotta say this is most interesting" thought cabba.

That's because she's part of a race known as the magin's. They were known for their explicit healing factor and their amazing power along with their combat awareness. Speaking of which, I fought a making once and that guy gave me the blues. No matter how many times I destroyed him. The guy just kept regenerating, even after I nearly blew the planet. From just one of his cells, he came back. Any way, that was awhile back, so mind telling me of your origins? He asked Amelia but noticed the slight flinch at the question.

Well let's skip the answer, alright. Besides, you look adorable in that form, cabba teased while giving a frirtous smile making all of the women blush. Thank-you, responded Amelia.

Not a problem. now then, let's make this interesting, he said as he charged them.

That won't work on us cabba! Not when we're in these states, challenged caulifa while kale and Amelia charged cabba. Cabba smirked, if you insist. With that in a flash he became a ss3 before blocking a hit from Amelia which was very hard. Afterwards kale and caulifa came in with speeds that actually caught him off guard combined with Amelia impressive battle tactics, who was surprisingly moving at the same speed as the two other Saiyans. After getting put in the ropes and feeling the three woman increase their speed. Cabba, in the mist of it all ascended to the fourth stage of a supersaiyan.

His muscles burst through his black shirt as red fur appeared. His hair spiked up and changed red with one long bang covering his left eye while extending a little bit more down his back. Red eyeliner appeared around his green aggressive eyes as he stared menacingly at his prey. He grew a good three inches taller along with his tail length.

The three women froze in shock and stared at cabba's new form with blushes.

W-what is that f-form? Asked a mad blushing caulifa. So much raw power, thought the woman.

The majin female and the Saiyaness sported faces redder then tomatoes.

Well, this? This is what I call a supersaiyan4, responded cabba while smirking at them all the while smelling the arousal coming from them.

Caulifa and kale couldn't take their eyes off of cabba's form. Especially his emerald green eyes. The female majin found herself dreaming about her and cabba with mini versions of themselves running around. At the thought of children, her face became redder.

Ahem" as much as I would love to dominate you women, could you please stop undressing me with your eyes? He spoke jokingly while enjoying the bewildered and embarrassed expression on each of their faces.

Now then, let's get wild! Shouted cabba as he powered up shaking the planet before settling in vegeta's stance. Come and get me!

The girls got out of their shocked states and quickly got into formation before attacking cabba who had a battle smirk.

*****On the side lines********

Champa and his assistant watched with a smirk. Let the training begin! Shouted the purple cat. Watch beerus, this tournament is now going to be ours, he thought while watching the rematch of cabba, caulifa and kale.

did you tell them about how really powerful he is? asked the assistant. after all, he seems to be toying around with them while at the same time flirting. nope. that's for them to learn on their own. besides, I like to see just how powerful they can become when pushed in a corner. let us see.

****30minutes later****

three bruised and beaten saiyan women standing before cabba who had his arms crossed. is that all you have to offer? in that case, I should be heading back. but, ill admit that you've grown stronger then you were last time. however the reason why you guys weren't able to access your energy properly as because I temporarily blocked your ki energy using the nerve strike technique I had help with developing. it should only last five minutes which three minutes already passed, finished cabba as he reverted back to his original form without his shirt which made them blush madly. that's enough for the day. I know where we need to improve at.

here catch, its senzu bean. it'll make you good as new.

How can a bean make us recover? Asked caulifa while not try to stare at cabba's bare chest.

That's because they came universe 7, spoke womanly voice that cabba knew all too well.

Before he could say anything, he felt two soft mounds on the back of his head followed by trails of kisses down his neck.

I thought I told you to come tomorrow with kabe, cabba finished before he let out a purr.

I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about. mind telling me why you're not wearing a shirt or do I have to even asked? Teased Vados.

That's because I went restraint ss4 on them, replied cabba before he wrapped his arms around Vados into in embrace. Just before he could grab her rear, she stopped him while pointing at the audience who worn a jealous, heartbreaking expression.

Excuse me you three. Kale, caulifa and whoever you are . I would like to have a word with you three.

Why's that Vados? Because you need to remember your mission or else no reward for you when you get home, she finished while whispering in his ear.

Sigh" fine.

Anyway, if you three would please come with me, away from prying ears, she said more to cabba who hn" in response. I think you ladies are going to love what I'm about to tell you. Afterall, I've seen how you've all been staring at him so I'll make a deal if you don't betray him, then I'll share him with you. kale, it is by protocol that you're supposed to be the queen due to you being the first. So warned that he has excellent stamina, when I say excellent stamina I mean it.

Damn right I do! Hey why are you telling them? Asked cabba but all he got was a bubble wrapped around the women as Vados continue to talk.

Cabba watched as there faces went from shock to red flush Ed faces. Judging by their looks, he conclude that Vados is giving info on his abilities in bed.

A moment later kabuso, kabe and cadda fell through a portal in front of him.

Kabuso it worked! Exclaimed kabe and cadda excitingly. Yeah, now all we have to do is figure out how to reverse teleportation back to where we came from, stated kabuso while unaware of his father's presence.

Ahem" what are three doing here? Cadda shouldn't you be with miya? That also applies to you as well kabe, spoke cabba while giving an excruciating stare at his offspring.

Well, we were practicing that move Vados does when she teleports except, we're trying to make it more instant, explained kabuso.

I see, because of me being in a good mood, I want all three of you to report to madara sensei for leaving without letting Vados know. B- but. No buts! Now relax until Vados finish talking.

While Vados was holding a conversation with the women, she noticed kale not paying attention. But rather what's behind her. Once Vados looked around she notices the presence of her children.

Well this is interesting. I'm done with what I saying so I hope you guys took heed to every word I said.

The women just nodded with red face.

Good, now let's go see what they've been up to, Vados finished as she let the bubble disperse.

Mom! both kids spoke shouted as cadda ran to her mother while kabe ran and gave his mother a hug. Kale was shocked at first, but then hugged her son back as she sheaded tears while saying she's sorry over and over again.

The surrounding people felt like crying as well after seethe Hart warming reunion between mother and son. Meanwhile, champa act like he wasn't going to cry by calling off training for the day and told them to return tomorrow at the same time as he and everyone else went their own ways.

Cabba, Vados and their kids decided to spend the rest of the day with each other while also letting kale catch up with her child. When word got to her parents they were thrilled to meet the boy. When they met him, they were impressed with how intelligent the boy is in combat and in economics. To say the were impressed was an understatement, the boy is a prodigy like few they have ever seen. And the boy is only five.

Caulifa decided to sit alone at the park while watching the kids play with one another. While watching, she had a far away look in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by cabba.

Cabba being the nice guy created a clone and had him to join caulifa, which she blushed and said she don't mind as long as he don't try anything funny.

Amelia, who is still in her majin form stayed near cabba the entire day. She even went as far as calling him kun at the end of his name. Cabba treated her with donuts which he soon regretted because he nearly spent all of his money on buying donuts for Amelia and he thought a certain uzumaki was bad.

*****Elsewhere*****  
Achoo! Some one is talking about me and my ramen habits, he thought before running into joining his wife on the sofa.

*** Back to cabba***

The day soon became night as kabuso and cadda were awaiting for Vados to take them back. Vados returned with a blush, afterall she just got through with being in a make out session with cabba before feeling a nice slap to her rear.

It was decided that kabe spend the night with his mother while cabba go look for a hotel. However, what he got from his clones made his pants tighten. Clone one with caulifa was ruffly kissed while forcing his hands onto her breast. Before he dispel, she told him that if he needs somewhere to stay than he could stay with me. But he has to pay me something in return, she finished while ripping her pants off showing her full plump rear as she walked to her apartment swaying her hips before bending over giving him a good look of her rear. Don't keep me waiting cabba-kun" she finished before entering her apartment.

Damn" I'm in for that, he thought before feeling the memories of his other clone.

Amelia told him how much she had fun and thanked him for everything, but before she left, she whispered lewd things in his ear before pulling his hand under her shirt onto her mounds. After that his clone popped.

Damn what did that woman tell them? I will be sure to punish her for that, he thought unaware of kale standing behind him before she tapped his shoulder.

Hn" need something kale? He asked but was shocked when he got a very passionate kiss from her.

Thank-you for watching over our son. Maybe we could start over sometime. If it's OK with you of course.

Sure I suppose, cabba said somewhat confused while at the same time getting lost in kales dark blue eyes. The next thing that happened shocked him more so. When ever we get a chance one of these days I would like to reward you for taking care of kabe, she said huskily before pining him to the nearby tree as she went into her restrained legendary ss form. She then pressed her large breasts on cabba's chest before leaning in near his neck as she took in his scent. I meant what I said cabba-kun, we will make up for all the time we missed. So remember, before you got that harem you were mines, she finished while twirling around and grinded on cabba's harden restrained member in his pants before bending over and walking away. But before she walked away cabba made sure to grab a good bit of her rear and smacked it making her give him a smirk as she continue to walk away swaying her hips slowly. As she walked, cabba eyes never left her rear until she vanished.

That was something, he thought before teleporting near caulifa Window and found himself pulled in. He would've attacked whoever did that if he was prepared for caulifa who was so aroused about cabba that she became a ss2 while only wearing a wrap that barely contain her bust and black panties that revealed to cabba what no man has seen. That would be caulifa's thick thighs and hips.

Aren't you going to join me or what? She asked while heading to the room.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, he hn" before going up stairs to give caulifa the best day of her life. Neither went to sleep that night.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been five days since cabba been training the girls where they need improvement while he trained on his own every morning. And the growth of the women never cease to amaze him. In less than 5 days, the ladies mastered all of their forms like nothing.

Speaking of progress, people started to notice caulifa's attitude change. She's always smiling more, but of course that's thanks to cabba, which didn't go unnoticed by the neighbors. Every night the sounds of flesh pounding could be heard with loud moans.

Kale must've found out about it and ended up spending the night at caulifa's apartment with cabba there. On que, the same moment kale arrived, Amelia arrived as well. The looks that he received from the women meant only one thing and that's him. With a snap of a finger two more copies of himself appeared and prepared for the long night ahead.

Afterwards, their training began to pick up rapidly. They were progressing so smoothly that cabba figured maybe he could teach them how to go supersaiyan 4.

Now that there's two days before the tournament and cabba went on and decided to teach them about the ss4 transformation.

Alright ladies. Today I have decided that since you've mastered the basics of the Saiyan transformations. I will teach you about supersaiyan 4.

What?! Really?!

Res, really. With the help of blutz waves, we should be able to try it. Now why don't you Ladies follow me, finished cabba as he took off in the sky with the eagerly females on his tail.

After 30 minutes he arrived at the destination. Ladies, we're going to a vacant spot in the void, so if you wish to turn back now, than I won't fall you. Should you wish to come with me, than you'll find it harder to train in that condition for the next 24hr. He finished.

We accept! They simultaneously shouted. Very well, come on.

After cabba opened a portal via kimui, he entered followed by the three women. For the rest of the day no one has seen or heard from either of them.

While In the void cabba made sure to explain some explicit details on the Saiyan history of uv7 before pulling out a blutz wave machine. Once he set up the machine, he fired it at caulifa first. After a moment nothing happened, so he fired it at kale next. Nothing happened either, but for a moment cabba felt a primal energy coming from her. Lastly, he fired it at Amelia. He had a sinking feeling about Amelia. Just to make sure, had the machine on medium. After a moment his suspicion became true when Amelia form grew while letting out a feral roar before shrinking back to her original size, but with a few changes. Her hair is now long and spikey with a red streak in it. There's now red fur all over her form now. Another thing is her shape. Without clothes of course.

Well done Amelia. You've just attained ss4, spoke cabba before sensing the familiar power of a greatape coming from kale and caulifa. They themselves were unaware of was happening until it hit. Kale and caulifa suddenly burst as their forms became that of a large great ape as they began to take different colors. Caulifa became a yellow ape while kale took on the color green before it turned red. Both women were not only out of control, they were also powerful. Especially, kale's form.

Well any contingency plan you have that would work? Maybe even reverse the effect with the blutz wave machine? Asked Amelia.

No, not in this state. Besides it wouldn't work due to them transforming on their own. To actually think that they could transform without the full moon, it's amazing, he thought before noticing the two apes staring at him quietly which made him alerted.

So I guess we can only assume you know a way, correct?

Not now Amelia. Hmph, just get moving before they eat you. Right after that was said, kale and caulifa charged cabba with incredible speed. however, cabba was ready. just as they both charged him, he warped behind them both with a burst kamehawave. the blast hit both women while creating an explosion. when it cleared, both female apes had only scratches on their backs as they roared in anguish while creating a whirlwind storm around them.

dispite his powers being restrained, he's still more than strong enough to deal with the females. however, he had to end it quick. blue flames mixed with yellow ki encased his hands as he unknowingly broke his restraints before warping at alarming speeds before warping with his fist cocked back until he appeared besides kale with a world shattering punch to her jaw as the female great ape sailed through the void. next, he used his newly developed whirlwind galic buster with one hand as he instantly ascended to the third level. the blast collided with kale as she too was sent in the same direction as caulifa was sent.

don't you think that was a bit rough? Asked Amelia, but got no response. Cabba stayed silent while watching for any indication of a threat that could arise from the two.

A moment later, two loud roars could be heard as the air around them began to circulate at faster speeds. Bright Green and yellow light flared like a star before dying down like nothing ever happened.

Before cabba even registered anything, his body automatically move on its own as he dodged two extremely fast human sized bullets that was aimed at him. After that he looked behind him and saw caulifa complaining to kale about how they almost had him. Cabba shook his head before checking out their new forms and found himself go red in the face due to them not wearing anything that covered their breasts.

Kale for some reason has dark brown hair with emerald green fur is red with a little hue of green. Her height is now even with his own. like Amelia, she has all the curves in the right spot. Overall, she looks nice and is dangerous just as her power level says. And in cabba's opinion, she could rival him in his current ss4 in brute strength and maybe power.

Caulifa on the other hand looks the same except for the fact that her hair length is spikier and longer. Like kale and Amelia, her hips got wider along with her breasts increase in size. Her fur is the common red along with the red eyeliner around her yellow eyes which cabba found attractive.

Quickly, getting out of day dream mode, he transformed into his ss4 transformation, however unlike his transformation earlier, his form is now the raion mkII instead. Oops, I guess I broke my restraint. At least the level 2 restraint is still active, he spoke while scratching his head with his yellow claw like hands.

The three women nearly cowered away out of instinct from the raw power emitting from cabba until they steeled their resolve. Just because you seem to act tough doesn't make you better than us! I bet I could beat you this time! Shouted caulifa while powering up a second time, however, her fur took on a different color as did her eyes and hair. Her hair is now a pinkish purple while her eyes are blue.

That's right cabba. We will defeat you! Shouted kale as she ascended to her legendary 4th state. however, she and caulifa was unaware of their breast being exposed, especially kales breast which is by far the biggest. whoa, kale! I didn't know you could stack your transformations. me neither sis, perhaps we could dominate cabba into submission, she said huskily. You know, that's not a bad idea, she finished while staring at cabba like he's stake. Count me in my sister's. Today we ride cabba! She shouted as lightning arcs appeared around her form.

Cabba smirked challenging with his arms crossed. Is that's so? Well, let's dance! He shouted while showing a little of his powers.

Kale was the first to charge him with a right hook while caulifa and Amelia vanished from view. Cabba smirked as he already knew what the females where planning. With his sharp scute nose, he's able to pinpoint their location. Catching kales fist with his left claw hand, he quickly noticed the amount of strength behind the punch before noticing the feral look in kales eyes. Sensing the other two women make their move, cabba quickly burned kales fist a little before tossing her to Amelia.

Caulifa seeing this vanished from sight before reappearing behind cabba aiming for his neck. Only for it to be blocked by a red energy wing/sword like projectile.

Seeing caulifa's shock, cabba took advantage of the situation by doing a quick slashing her arms followed by an elbow towards the face which sent caulifa flying towards kale as she caught her. Sensing a presence using the void to sneak attack.

As on que, the majin Saiyaness struck only to find three more sword/wing projectiles protecting cabba.

What the?! Was the thought of the majin as she floated near Kale and caulifa.

You didn't think that I didn't learn anything new while I was away do you? He asked while the projectiles created from his energy floated on its own accord as if daring the females to make a move. Well?

No answer was given right away as they group huddled before using the void as their cover up.

Seeing them vanished, cabba focused his mind as he calmed his mind while seeing the drop of water in his mind.

At the exact moment three strong blast from different angles shot towards cabba. He froze the projectiles and let them near him before he deflected them with ease as his tattoos begin to glow. For a moment, kale, caulifa and Amelia saw cabba's hair flashed platinum yellow before reverting back.

D-did you see that s-sis? Asked kale at remembering were they last saw that action. Y-yeah, I did. Cabba has some explaining to do, declared caulifa all the while Amelia looked on confused.

Alright ladies, let's call it a day. But first, here's a little taste of what will be in next training session, cabba finished. Suddenly the projectiles had blue and yellow fire flowing from them. The same could be said about the tattoo mark on his body as blue and yellow particle mixed flames emitted. Especially from his claws.

I call this form "aio raion rage" my very own power up, he finished as he grabbed one of the projectiles and held it like blade before making the wrest form in a circular formation around him moving at fast speeds. It wasn't long before a bright large blue and yellow particle whirlwind tornado with lightning arcs appeared in the void.

The three females were shocked stupidly at what just happened. Quickly snapping out of daze. Caulifa order them to stay close while telling kale to use her sheild.

Hearing their plans cabba smirked while stand in the middle of his particle attack. Poor caulifa never learned, he thought while raising the now bright yellow particle energy projectile sword as it glowed brightly before bursting more particles. Seeing it ready, cabba let go of the projectile as it joined the rest in the storm as it swelled.

Cabba stretched his arms before shouting, Blue lion wrath! He finished as the storm burst creating shockwaves followed by an blue particle explosion, courtesy of cabba.

Kale sheild barely held up dispite her new form but she couldn't control it yet. The others were the same as they too struggled to enforce the shield.

Once it was over, the females reverted back to their base forms breathing heavy before finding themselves a bath house. Thanks to cabba of course.

Alright ladies welcome to my compound, the uchiha senju Saiyan compound. Now go get cleaned up while I call Vados. On que, she stood before cabba. You need me cabba-kun? She asked as cabba ogled her body.

Ahem' yes, do you mind getting the women some clothes so they wouldn't walk around naked? On top of that we're going to take the rest of the day off.

Really? In that case, with a tap of the staff new clothes appeared in front of each women before they said their thanks as they got in the bath house.

I hope you know that the rest of your harem will want to meet them, right?

Yep, I know so how about you and me go up stairs and play catch-up, finished cabba as he groped Vados rear before giving it a slap.

Of course master, she said seductively while warpstepping them away unaware of eyes from both sides watching.

30 minutes later after their passionate fun...

Cabba warped stepped along with a blushing Vados downstairs towards the living room only to find the women talking and laughing with the three Saiyan women.

Well, it seems that a lot went accordingly while we were busy cabba-kun.

If you call screaming and moaning for cabba to go faster, then I can say a lot happened, right? Teased ganda as everyone laughed.

You won't be saying that in the next few minutes when I have you choking on this...

" Knock, knock"

I'll get it. You two may want to halt your words since school just ended, finished miya as she went to the door.

What were you saying cabba? I thought you said something about choking me on something, challenged ganda while licking her lips.

Cabba was about to answer the question until a wooden stick appeared out of nowhere and hit him and ganda's head.

What did I say about lewd comments around kids? Asked miya threatening while holding her three year old look alike son as kabe, cadda and a young kabuso trailed her.

Sorry/ my apologies, we're there response as cabba told Ganda that he'll deal with her later.

Good! Now why don't we prepare lunch for everyone. Rosweise, star fire, would you mind helping me set up the food? She asked at which they politely excepted.

As soon as miya left, the kids went to their respective mothers before leaving the to go help with their homework. Meanwhile, sarada was wondering where her son could be around this time, while ganda wasn't even surprised. She already knew what they were up to, if that uzumaki boy was anything to go by. Give them, 3, 2, 1 and...

Gotcha! They heard two voices shouted with paint in their hands before being frozen in mid air.

Cabba just smirked while hearing sarada and ganda give tachi and kana an earful as they dragged them to their perspective areas in the house. Two minutes later, mitoko uchiha walked through the door followed by her son kitoko who was walking quietly with his younger half brother aio, the son of akitsu. Next came a purplish yellow object dashed through the window, followed by appearing in front of cabba with a hug.

Dad! How was your day?! Have you seen mom? And who are those people? She burst with excitement.

Those are kabes' aunt and mother. Secondly, your mother is in the kitchen cooking. Third, go get your homework done. Once you're done I'll take you and your siblings to old goat madara.

OK! She shouted as she dashed up the stairs.

That was something, he thought. Before noticing the dreamy look from kale and Amelia while noticing a slight nervous blush on caulifa's face. Alright ladies, I'll be right back. I have to go pay a visit to the old goat.

Whoa, wait a minute. Take us with you, demanded caulifa. We still have yet to be introduced properly, finished kale. Well I'm interested in wanting to see what the village look like, spoke Amelia non achantly.

Before cabba could respond, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso before feeling kisses up his neck.

Faora it's good to see you again after five weeks, finished cabba.

Indeed, it has been a long five on the time patrol and now that I'm done. I think it's time for you to handle a favor of mines once you take the kids to madara, finished the kryptonian as she gave cabba one last kiss before heading to the bath house.

Cabba couldn't take his eyes off faora until his mind wondered about a few others he hasn't seen in five days.

Hey miya? Where is vae, roza, chesta and Naomi? I've noticed they are missing at the moment.

Vae and roza both are currently shopping with solaria. Chesta and Naomi are at the shopping center doing groceries. You might be able to run into them on your way to the madara's house.

Ok. Thanks miya chan. I'll be sure to talk with you later. Come on kale, caulifa and Amelia. Let's meet the old goat, spoke cabba as they followed him.

Cabba and the three females walked around the village of the hidden void looking at the view. The females were at awed at the villages' architecture styles and the many different clans.

On their way three compounds from madara's place. Cabba spotted boruto and his girlfriend hon hyuga making out passionately on the bench just behind the uzumaki's compound walls.

Heh,heh" seems like more more grandkids on the way, thought cabba while his company looked at him strangely.

What are you laughing at cabba-kun? Asked kale in a cute fashion while caulifa and Amelia looked on in agreement.

Nothing serious, just looking at a friend of mines getting sexually with his girlfriend on a bench on the other side of the compound wall.

And how were you able to know that? Asked caulifa with narrow eyes while cabba never noticed.

Of course my ability to see through walls of course, finished cabba before getting bonked on the head courtesy of kale.

Ow! Why did you do that? You know you pack a hard wallup!

You shouldn't go peeking into others business. I should go back and tell miya-san about this, finished kale while cabba looked pale. Caulifa and Amelia both laughed at cabba's misfortune. You got him there kale. Indeed you have, replied Amelia. Why thank-you sister's" replied kale happily which didn't sit well with cabba at all.

Look we're here.


	14. Chapter 14

While kale, caulifa and Amelia were having a girl talk with solaria, he walked towards lionO's apartment just to see what he's up to.

2 knocks later... A shirtless lionO answered the door with a coffee cup in his hand.

Yo, how's everything going lionO?

Nothing much, just relaxing is all. What about you?

Just introduced my other mates to my grandmother, he replied as he came in.

I see...  
Well I was jus preparing to head back to my old world, due to certain circumstance.

It's about that time. Just remember to take your equipment for training my brother. And never ever let your guard down. If that were to happen, old goat madara would never let you live it down.

Already done it. Cheetara and cheetar are already gathering supplies as we speak.

Not bad. any ways, how are they?

Not bad, if anything they've been training under miya from swords, staff and house keeping. Other than that, they're good versus how they were before, finished lionO.

Yeah, I remember then... How about kemara?

lionO looked at his brother figure in a "are you serious?" Manner and replied, the usual over sleeping.

Damn, anyway...

lionO, cabba. Madara wants you in the office immediately, replied Tammy cat before vanishing in a swirl motion.

Cabba stood up as his brother followed while allowing his usual shinobi armor to appear on him.

Let's see what sandaime wants with us, finished cabba as he and lionO warped to the kage's tower only for cabba to receive a knot on his head while madara glared.

That's for calling me old goat, brat. spoke madara while everyone face palm at the sight.

Any way, to the matter at hand. lionO, you are to leave as soon as possible. There has been a time corruption in your world informed by chronoa.

Cabba, the tournament is in two days. Until then, you are to go and help patrol in the original time line of universe 7. You will leave at the same time as lionO. Be careful, you're dismissed.

Both gave a salute before warping.

Eagle! Send for bolt, hon and aye jr.! I have a mission for them aswell.

Slug! Send a message for a clan meeting at 6pm this noon. I also want the young adults, hashirama, my counterpart madara, tobirama and izuna to attend. Dismissed!

Hai, sandaime-sama! Spoke the anbus as they warped away in a void manner.


	15. Chapter 15 return home part 1

This part will be talking about lionO as he returns to his home world.

After being told what to do by the sandaime, both warriors went their separate ways, but not before telling each other bye.

LionO sent Cheetar to get recipes from Miya while Cheetarah and Kimara helped with sealing all supplies.

Afterwards, they departed to Thundara.

On Thundara...

Dad, please help me! Panicked a little boy who has orange stripes like a tiger with a hint of cheetah spots along his eyebrows.

Chigro! Stay strong my son. We will find a way to save you! Shouted Tigrah as he looked at his distressed son on the screen.

Don't worry sweaty, well do everything in our power to get you back" consulted Cheetarah while trying not to cry.

Humph' not going to make a difference if his neck is slit' spoke slide as he held a dagger up on the young kitten's throat.

Please, anything but not my child' begged Tigrah

Oh? Anything?

Behold Mumrah appeared along with the rest of his gang. If you want your son to live, then you're going to give me the last Thundara stone. Come alone or else your child dies. You have till tomorrow. I'll be waiting' afterwards the screen cut off.

No one said a word.

Dammit all! Why couldn't he just leave us alone!? Every time we seem to get him cornered, he always get away!

Sigh" if only lion0 was here" thought times while Cheetarah was being comforted by the house maids.

Seeing his wife in the state she's in brought pain to his heart.

So, what is your decision my lord?

Panthro, there's only one option in this situation. The stone or my son's life.

Which is?

It's...

Scene break******

In a forest eight miles away from the Lions lair.

Lion0 and his three mates appeared in the middle of the forest. Upon looking around getting a feel of the environment, lion0 narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan flared briefly.

What's wrong my lord? Is something wrong? Questioned Cheetarah and Kimora while Cheetar narrowed her eyes in suspicion due to sensing a lot of negatively in the area.

Ladies, I want you three to go out and investigate the changes in this forest. I will investigate the northern part of the forest.

When you've completed your objective, return to this very spot. If you're in trouble I'll get to you. Dismissed.

The three ladies Shu shunned while leaving only him.

You can come on out now, I know you're there.

Out came a 6ft tall female busty tiger with no top on and is heat. She then went the tree and begin scratching it while staring back at lion0 giving him a good view.

Well I might as well help you out but then again the Uchiha's must live and thrive, responded lion0 before going in for business.

While this was going on, two figures were watching.

This is something, do you think he can defeat Mumrah, sis?

Yes, he can' replied lion0 behind them.

Before the two could move, a blade was at each of their throats.

Why were you spying on me, by the way I knew you were their 15minutes ago.

How?

Clone technique, answer my question.

Please, we will tell you. Just don't kill us, I beg of you.

Lion0 stood for a moment before removing the blade know they couldn't beat him.

They both turned around and blushed at the sight of lion0.

Thank you, my name is Seroco the Zebra and this here is my adopted sis Gela

I see. Remove that hood woman.

Do it Gela.

Okay.

Ion0 said nothing before letting his eyes become the sharingan. You're going to tell me everything, if you lie I will kill you' threaten lion0 as he revealed his blue sharingan.

Both women became scared and spilled everything they knew about who they are and why they were looking for help. They even explained about which territory they escaped from before being hushed by lion0.

What did you take from those people you speak off? And who are they? He asked while sensing the hostile people nearing there directions.

welllll...

They wouldn't happen to be the mighty amazon gamma clan, would they?

Yes, but..

Hand it over' commanded lion0 with his hand out.

Wait what?! No, we need this in order to survive! Responded Gela while moving the mysterious object from her breast breast to her arms while taking a step back.

Please mister, we need to...

Fools' spoke lion0 as his sharingan went into the mangekyo state as he unleashed a lot of killer intent in the area.

Do you not understand that those amazon's unlike the others on the other side of the continent can sniff out your scent!" shouted the real lion0 while placing down his new mate who seem to still be in a daze from their session.

Dispelling the clone, he received all the info before outreaching his hand using kamui to transport the object to his hand. He instantly knew what the stone was and who it belong to.

The black opal' thought lion0 as he remembered when he gave it to his first mate.

As the owner made her presence know the stone became a purplish color.

A moment later several of the gamma amazons came out of the surrounding trees with weapons pointed at everybody. Including the still dazed tiger. Lion0 of course knew who they were through their leader. He remember what happened to make them like this, but they don't know him. From what he heard from his first mate, these are the danger trio.

Thundarian, give us the stone and we'll give a quick painless death.

Humph' is this how you would treat your dear mate after finally returning and retrieving the stone i gave you as a gift, Oola? Or are you going to stand there awaiting for me to view them as an enemy?

Shut up, cat!

That's enough Tia! Spoke a voice loudly from above them as a tall muscular but curvy woman appeared from the shadows.

C-chief, we didn't expect you to be here, Stuttered out the danger trio.

Silence! This is no way to treat my mate after all the things he went through to free us from that facility' snapped the leader as she leaped off the tree before landing before lion0 giving his a hug into her breast.

It's been so long since I last seen those beautiful eyes of yours and that manly voice' replied the leader before smashing her lips with his. Lion0 left hand found itself on the Oola's left breast, which caused her to moan in delight.

Breaking away from each other needing some air, she removed the stone from lion0 and put it in her seal on her left arm.

How you've been Oola?

Nice, well could've been better. But all in all, it's well. Thanks to you my king. As for the rest of you here, lion0 is the only man that I've ever been beaten by' finished Oola while making the members of her clan shocked. She further shocked them more so by telling them that he's the only one to have actually forced her fair and square to submit before him. Now without further delay, lion0 what would you have me to do with these two?

Do not kill them. You can bring them to your tribe and have them work around the tribe since they stole from you.

Very well then, with a snap of a finger Gela and sirocco were tied up and ready to be brought with them. And the tiger?

Bring her, she's my new mate' finished lion0 while looking in the eye of Oola.

Very well, my king. But I'm also aware of the three members I felt earlier. Are they your mates as well?

Yes.

Good, because you are going to make it up to me. After all, that was the agreement after we did the deed. At the mentioning, the three females blushed.

So this is the male you spoke of, Oola? Not bad, complimented the anthro lady with fox ears. "Indeed spoke the other female who's darker with red hair."

"Yes, he is." "Lion0" this is Tia the tracker and Chicha the deadly tactic. They are the two strongest in all the clan next to me.

A pleasure to meet you ladies.

It's all mines they spoke in unity. Shall we return home, Oola?

Indeed, we will. lion0, would you mind doing the honors?

Of course, everyone stand near me' he commanded as they did before warping back to the clan home.

Wow! Amazing was the thoughts of everyone present.

...Oola! Came a shout the large hut in the middle which so happen to be the main house as a busty green woman like Oola came running towards them while wearing a very revealing dress that lion0 took a liking to.

Oola, the other stone is reacting violently. There could be another nearby! And who is this young man?

This young man is the one responsible for setting us free from those bastards, now come along and let's get out king set for tonight's dinner. Afterwards, we'll reward him greatly.

Ohhh' okay. I'm the main house keeper, you may call me whatever you want but the name is Rane. Anything else, Oola? She asked while unintentionally giving lion0 a good view of her hips.

Hmm, as a matter of fact i do. You're going to help me by helping chia cook dinner for us all while I get my mate settled in. understood?

Yes mam.

Did someone call for me? Asked a busty women wearing a traditional kimono with breast almost as large as Oola's.

Yes, Rane will be helping with cooking while get our king settled.

I see. As you wish.

Come along lion0, you can stare later, Replied the leader as she walked towards the main house with Lion0 in tow to the Chinese traditional house or in their case a village.

It's not all that modern on the outside but we did make some changes even though it's only eight of us though. However, I'm glad that they did mix up sabre toothed and hulks DNA in us. You remember what happened when they tried to control me and you.

How could I not? That was when you and I killed them all in a bloody mess.

True.

This here is the communication room in case of emergency. We call it Teletran 1.5, she said while pointing to the advance computer.

Opening a department in the wall, Oola pulled out a big long sword with orange glass ridges for high temperature slicing and shield with the same design.

This is this sword and shield I made for you, but that can wait for later. Its name is the O.

Not bad, Oola, spoke Lion0 as the sword glowed in his grip.

Thank you. This is the hallway that directs through several parts of the house. Looking around lion0 was impressed of the traditional designs almost as like that of an emperor's house.

Here's the room you'll be sleeping in. My bedroom of course.

Pleasant.

Oola if it's alright with you, can I put these stones in here for now.

Anything for you dearest.

Quickly pulling out the case and showed the remaining stones he took from the facility. He placed them on the floor.

Splendid! Bring them with you. i know a spot where we can put them. Follow me.

****30 minutes later****

Here we are. This is where we will be hosting dinner and...your throne, she said while presenting a large throne room like surrounding. Now place the stone there and go take a bath.

Fine, see ya soon Oola.

The same to you too.


End file.
